Duel Nature part 2: War of the Ancient World
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: CH 47: After several months of being away. I have finally returned to the website. In chapter 47, Xena has her "final" battle with Selenta, the evil warlord that wanted to be just like the way Evil Xena used to be. Hercules finds his mother only to be overcome with guilt over everything that he had done.
1. Duel Nature: War of the Ancient World

x

The Mighty Lu Bu Proudly Presents

The Sequel to Duel Nature

Duel Nature 2: War of the Ancient World

Chapter 1: No Peace

Due to the graphic nature of disclaimers this disclaimer has been removed.

A/N This is the sequel to Dual Nature. The heroes have returned to the world they were stolen from however the world has been irreversibly altered. Xena and Gabrielle travel together but Gabrielle's family and everyone else in Potidaea are now dead. Xena hold the Yin Yang Chakram and Callisto possesses the Dark Chakram. Callisto has given up fighting and now resides with Borias and his son in the Centaur nation. Several of the Gods from the realm of Chaos live now in the world. Callisto's family were brought back from the grave by Chaos.

8

In the beginning, there was one universe, one dimension, one time. A God more powerful than all others looked at everything and saw that it was nothing. This God, known only as Chance, a recognition of what could happen, may happen, can happen. He forged the original universe. But Chance cannot rule fate.

So he split all his powers and forged two Gods. The first God was known as Order, Goddess of Order, Justice and Consequence. The other God was known as Chaos, God of Chaos, Trial, and Choice. They were made to be husband and wife and their combined universe would watch over and control the universe. It this dual nature of existence that Chance felt could truly maintain and grow the universe.

Once all was created, he looked at everything and saw that it was something. He slept as the world needed him not. But one day he would awaken and see once and for all if duality was truly the best way to maintain a universe.

Order and Chaos loved each other very much, but their dueling natures put them at odds a lot. One day Order became angry at Chaos. It is not known what made her angry, but she was angry. Thus occurred the greatest and most destructive war of all time, and all time that ever will be.

The war was so great that it cracked both time and existence. The universe split into millions of universes, a splitting and expanding that will never stop. Time split into many different timelines creating millions of different timelines in each of these universes. Each event with two or more possible and logical occurrences will split the universe in two or more universes. Thus choice would become the most important part of existence.

However, there is only one Order and one Chaos. The timeline does not split based on their choices or their events. Thus they have the power to drive time in a universe in any direction they wished and no such opposite universe could exist.

In the end, Chaos lost the war to his wife. His wife with tears in her eyes sentenced her husband to a universe of nothingness. But Chaos was too powerful, though he would not return to his home universe; he inhabited millions of universes learning about the world around him. Then deciding he wanted his own universe he created the world of Chaos. That was his universe.

When Callisto struck him down she did not kill him. She could not, no one could, because neither Order nor Chaos can be destroyed, except by Chance. When Chaos died he really returned to the nothingness he had been sentenced to. However, Chaos is too powerful to stay there, so Chaos left, again.

He reentered the world of Xena once more. But discovered he was weakened there. Because he had been beaten by a member of this universe, he could not take form. So he took the body of one of the surviving Gods of his. From there, he vowed, to reenter this world fully. No one limit's the God of Chaos. So he would have his revenge. After all does not revenge belong in the realm of Chaos?

8

Day 1

A month had passed since they escaped the realm of Chaos as Callisto strode around her village with in the lands of Kaleipus. She wore a long blue dress that reached her ankles. Her hair was still wavy but now neatly maintained. She watched children play in the distance. She smiled at the sight as they were playing kick ball. A boy kicked the ball towards her accidentally.

Callisto caught it with her hand. She threw it back to a boy with sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes that reminded her very much of Xena. He said smiling, "Thanks Callisto"

Callisto watched closely after Solan, she thought it was the best she could do for Xena for saving her soul. "You're welcome Solan."

She began to walk along some trees as she saw Borias. He was teaching a group of boys archery, telling them what he knew of hunting and telling them stories about Chin and the steppes. Leaving out certain details of course. The boys really liked his vivid description of the beauty of Lao Ma.

For Callisto this last month had been wonderful for her. The Centaurs offered her shelter from enemies she had made in her dark days and helped her finally have peace. For the first time in her life, she felt free.

She still hadn't seen her mother since returning from the realm of Chaos, but her sister came by once. It was a difficult conversation but it helped Callisto a lot to see and speak with her. They came to an understanding as her sister returned home to her mother.

Rumors were everywhere about creatures and monsters. Upheavals of all sorts. There was still Chaos in much of the land. However in Rome emperor Pompeii was making promises for a safe and secure society. There were rumors that Rome would try to attack Greece in the future. He said that his people would bring in the so called anarchists that were burning the country side. Callisto had no concern as it was a former life. However, she did occasionally find herself staring at the field where her gear was buried. She was determined that she would never again raise a sword. She would be responsible for no more pain.

8

Xena and Gabrielle had not lived a life of peace by any means. They had drifted from battle to battle as they discovered rather painfully that not everything that Chaos created was destroyed when he died. Right now they were tracking a monster of some sort that was attacking merchants along the road. It was described as a hairy six foot tall beast. They had been dealing with these kinds of monsters for the last month. They had slain four so far, they were hoping that this would be the last one.

To make matters worse, Xena and Gabrielle had a battle with some romans that had proven very difficult and stressful for the both of them. Gabrielle had become a little bit distant in the last month. She was still there, but there were times when Xena could see Gabrielle suffering from all the recent events that had taken place. Chief among Gabrielle's struggle was the death of Brutus by the hand of the bard. She could still remember the rage, see the blood, and hear the dagger plunging into his chest.

Another major concern was that Hercules was said to be alive but no one had seen him since the first days after the return from the realm of Chaos. Xena was on her way from northern Greece to investigate it when they ran into the monster.

Yet another issue that was facing them was the reports of a large build warrior who apparently possessed superhuman strength and was massing an army near Corinth. Needless to say, Xena and Gabrielle had a lot on their plate.

8

Ephiny, regent queen of the Amazons, was sitting in her hut. The Amazons had been lucky; they hadn't suffered too many losses because of Chaos. Still they were on high alert. The world had changed, gods were dead, Artemis was dead. People were alive who shouldn't be. Callisto, sworn enemy of the Amazons, was now an ally. Things were different now; Ephiny frowned, not sure if the changes were a good thing.

8

On Olympus

Zeus said to Athena who was to the right of him, "Our grip was weakened by Chaos's actions. I know Dahak will soon get loose again, and we need to be ready for that. But we need to be equally prepared for other threats that I feel coming in the horizon. What of the rouge Gods of Chaos?"

Athena said, maintaining an official tone, "Ares and I are working full time to find them, no such luck so far. Odin has not yet replied, but Ra however said there were some disturbances in his region. It could be Chaos's Gods but there is no way to be sure. On top of that Aphrodite is still missing."

Zeus answered maintaining the official manner of the conversation, "Do you have a plan?"

Athena answered, "Yes, I plan to call on my chosen soon and send her into battle against some of these creatures that are causing us problems."

Ares appeared beside her as he chided, "Sis. Please, your chosen? Your chosen is nothing more than a copycat nothing compared to mine."

Athena said with some noted disdain, "Brother… How nice of you to drop in, now please leave." Ares replied "Very nice of you sis. Tell Daddy we are working together and try to keep me out of it."

Zeus interrupted the jousting match with a very cold tone aimed directly at Ares, "I don't like what you're doing with my son."

Ares replied allowing his blatant disrespect for his father come out in his voice, "Well Dad. You're the champion of free will aren't you? It is his choice."

Zeus stood up with electric energy radiating from him as he said, "You know damn well the only reason this is happening is because of what Chaos did to him!"

Hera walked in on the scene as she touched Zeus's shoulder. In reaction to her touch, he calmed down. Ares said, "Well, but the real reason as to why I'm here is you need champion to fix all the things your all afraid to do. Oh, I have one. Xena," He finished emphasizing her name.

Athena said as she gave a dark stare towards her brother, "She wouldn't do anything for you. It's time for you to move on. There's plenty other warriors out there."

Ares smirked, "Oh no sis. There is only one Xena. Your blond haired Harpy is proof of that." Athena did not rise to the insult.

Zeus sat down as he finally said, "Xena is amazing and Callisto did slay Chaos. You both will use your chosen to fix our problems." Ares and Athena nodded as they teleported away.

Zeus turned toward his wife who sat at his side asking, "Hera, what do you think?"

Hera sighed as she said, "I think that these mortals as amazing as they are, can't stem this tide."

Zeus said hoping that his wife was wrong, "We will see who is right. Won't we?"

8

It was late in the afternoon as the sun was going down. Callisto was going to spend some time with the new man in her life. She had feelings for Borias but the two never really worked out. Then an exwarrior named Gregory came into her life. He made her feel good to be alive again. He was funny, happy and had a dark past he regretted. They had something in common. But she still had strong feelings for Borias.

Callisto was walking with him when she heard a sound back in town. Callisto looked around old instincts kicking in. They were the sounds of an attack. She shouted, "The village!" She ran quickly leaving Gregory behind her in surprise.

About two minutes or so of intense running, she was back in town. A group of warriors were tearing apart the village. Callisto watched in horror as some archers fired on the Centaur defenders, killing them. Callisto ran into action to save her village. She wasn't going to allow Cirra to happen again. Gregory was several feet behind her, just arriving. Callisto shouted as she ran to a soldier grabbing, his wrists twisting them in such a way that a loud crack was heard as the soldier shouted in pain. She grabbed another soldier by the arm and popped her fist into the elbow, breaking it, as she tripped him with her feet. She knocked him out with a kick to the head.

She charged another soldier who was about to kill an old woman. She grabbed his sword arm pulling it back, dislocating his shoulder. She then threw him to the ground with ease. She did a roundhouse kick on another man sending him to the ground, mouth bleeding.

She looked about, searching for more enemies, but instead she saw something that made her heart leap with joy. It was Hercules. He was not in traditional grab as he was instead dressed in dark leather. Her heart sunk when she saw his next action. He grabbed a villager and threw him into a house as she punched a woman in the chest sending her back. Callisto ran up to him shouting. "Hercules, what the hell are you doing?" Hercules grabbed Callisto and threw her several feet back.

As she struggled to get up she saw Gregory charge after Hercules as another man killed him. Callisto shouted, "noooo!" He fell down dead.

Then a voice shouted, "We found him!" A man ran out carrying Solan who was trying to struggle but it was all in vain.

Hercules said with a growl, "Good. Mount up, we are leaving!" Then Borias came out with sword in hand screaming. He took an arrow in the chest and was knocked unconscious by the handle of a sword from a warrior behind him. Callisto had barely managed to get to her feet as the army mounted up, leaving as fast as they arrived.

She ran to Gregory. He was dead. Then she ran to Borias. Relieved to see he wasn't dead to, she asked, "Borias? Borias are you alright?"

Borias turned about and said, "I'll live," He said as he broke the end off of the arrow that neared his shoulder and pushed it through. He then turned away from Callisto, so she could pull it the rest of the way out. Callisto then took a piece of wood that was on fire and cauterized it. Callisto asked, "Where is Kaleipus?"

Borias replied difficultly, "East, visiting Tildas."

Borias said as he fought his way back to his feet, "I'm going to get my son back."

Callisto said, "Oh no, you need to heal. I'll go."

Borias shouted, "Don't tell me what to do! That monster has my child!"

Callisto said, "Then I am going with you!"

Borias replied loudly, "I go myself!"

Callisto replied sternly, "No. I care about Solan to, and they killed Gregory. I am coming and that's final."

Borias eyed the blonde woman as he said, "We leave immediately."

Callisto said, "Yes. I have to get my gear."

8

Minutes later Callisto dug up her chest with her gear. She stripped off her village grab until she was completely nude. A tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled out her leather skirt putting it on. Then she put her top on. She reached in grabbing and then putting on her boots.

She picked up the dark chakram, hooking it at her side. She took her dagger and its sheath strapping it at her waist. She took her sword in hand as she put the sheath on herself. She removed the sword from the sheath, studying it closely. Callisto, the warrior queen would not sleep the sleep of peace for a long time. Not until it was over, if it ever would be.


	2. Return of the Warrior

x

Return of the Warrior

Pass the weed man

Ares appeared before Hercules with a very angry expression on his face. Hercules remained his chair, choosing not to stand in the presence of the God of War. Then he said with an arrogant laugh, "What brings you to my tent brother?"

Anger boomed from Ares as he said, "That child. Why did you take him?"

Hercules answered darkly, "That's my business."

Ares replied sternly, "I am helping you achieve your dreams but that child is the son of one of my most honored warriors."

Hercules replied mockingly, "Yes I know. Your chosen Xena. I figured this would get her attention."

Ares replied, "I know I've occasionally insulted your intelligence…."

Hercules raised an eyebrow, "Occasionally?"

Ares groaned, "Okay I've done everything bad to you that can be bad. But I'm telling this is not smart. Xena will surely come for you now."

Hercules stood up with fists clinched in rage, "And what better way to rid of my greatest obstacle. Besides you worry too much. I beat her, the last time we fought."

Ares shot back raising his hand in irritation, "Fine! But do not harm him or you lose my support."

Hercules without a care in the world asked, "Why do you care? Oh right, you have a thing for her." Hercules shakes his head feigning embarrassment as Ares teleports away.

8

On the road after Hercules

Callisto said hoping to calm down Borias, "Borias, do you realize will be going up against Hercules?"

Borias answered furiously "I don't care! I'm taking him back!"

Callisto replied sarcastically, "Good to see you have a plan. What about Xena?"

Borias asked dismissively, "What about her?"

"It's her son to," Callisto replied.

Borias replied "I didn't have a choice about missing ten years of his life. She did."

Callisto answered back "That's harsh."

8

A desolate landscape near Mount Ararat

When Chaos died his power was supposed to go out of the world but it didn't. Some of his gods remained, and though them, Chaos found a pathway back into this world.

Anarchy, the number two God in the world of Chaos, and thus the most powerful of the remaining Gods. Chaos found him to be the best choice, a place to both plot and hide, as he was weakened here in this world. Thus he had possessed this God. Anarchy still existed within the body of the God, but Chaos was in control.

Chaos stared at the barren landscape. Soon he would rise again and turn this world on its head, recreate his world of Chaos, here on earth. But time was what he needed, and something very special. Something he created in the world of Chaos that held his power, something that would allow him to take his true form and shed the skin of this lesser god.

It was here somewhere, here in this barren husk of a land that dared to call itself apart of this world. His first step would be made here, where no one was looking.

8

In Northern Greece

"Gabrielle duck!" Gabrielle dodges the strike of the creature as she slips behind the creature. The creature bellows in anger as Xena prepares for a lethal strike on the beast. Gabrielle smashes the monster in the back of the skull, the creature turns around and swings at Gabrielle fiercely as the blonde ignores Xena's shout's to watch out. Gabrielle uppercuts the creature with her staff as it falls to the ground.

Xena watches in horror as Gabrielle takes a dagger from her boot and jams it under the creatures chin several times and then decapitates the creature. She holds up the head as blood shoots on her body. Xena walks up seizes the head and grabs Gabrielle shouting "What are you doing!"

Gabrielle, acting on instinct punches Xena in the face, and then regains herself saying, "Xena I'm sorry." Xena while holding her mouth instructs Gabrielle to keep back.

Xena spits out a shot of blood and then looks at Gabrielle saying in a kind of quiet scold. "Gabrielle, what are you doing?"

Gabrielle replied annoyed at Xena's question, "What? The creature isn't a threat anymore, is it?"

Xena tried to seize the dagger from Gabrielle who pulled it back, keeping it from her hands. Xena asked, trying to be calm, "Since when do you carry a dagger?"

Gabrielle replied as she held the blade, "Ever since I felt I needed one."

Xena then touched Gabrielle's shoulder asked, "Gabrielle, there is something bothering you isn't there?"

Gabrielle looked away from the warrior and said, "No, not really." Xena was about say more but…

"Ares!" Xena demanded, "Don't you have a war or the slaughter of an innocent village to attend to?"

Ares appeared with a smile "As interesting as that would be I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be. So Gabrielle giving into a little bit of bloodlust eh? I have to say, for someone who was God of War for a couple weeks or so, Aphrodite didn't do that bad of a job. Speaking of her, we still don't know where she is. However that's not why I'm here."

Xena looked at Ares with that steely gaze, "Why are you here?"

Ares got within Xena's personal space as he saic, "As a friend. One of my warlords has gone and did something foolish it seems."

Xena replied as she stepped back from the God of War, "And let me guess, you want me to teach him a lesson."

Ares grabbed Xena's sides with his hands as he said, "Oh, Xena, you'll want to teach him lesson when you find out what he did. He took your son Xena. He knows, though I can't say how, but he knows."

Xena's face grew red with rage, "And why didn't you stop him Ares?"

Ares pulled back as he said, "I don't interfere in these things."

Xena replied, "Ares! That's crap. Where is he? Now!"

Ares replied, "South of Athens, I think he means to accomplish the objective you could not. Take Athens. It'll be a good show." Ares Disappeared.

Xena was enraged and completely forgot about Gabrielle as she put away her dagger. Xena mounted Argo and Gabrielle got on behind her as she started off in the direction of Athens. No one touches her son.


	3. Dark Hercules

x

Dark Hercules

Day 2

In a town south of Athens the army of Hercules was tearing up the local militia. They tried bravely to resist, but the might of Hercules and his army was too great for them as Hercules seemly possessed with something, demolished everything in sight.

Then behind him a greyish-blue eyed woman appeared in stunning black leather. Hercules turned facing her as he said, "Aphrodite. What brings you here?"

Aphrodite placed her hand on the hilt of a jeweled sword as she said, "Checking on your progress Herc. Ares already had Xena coming this way from the north. Callisto is coming from the southwest. You need to be ready for them." Aphrodite smiled as she felt pleasure in the fact she had duped both Ares and Athena. Ares thought he was the one beyond Hercules. The War God was so clueless. It was Aphrodite, the self-proclaimed Goddess of Conquest. Aphrodite then stated, "I just need you to keep Ares fooled into thinking he is only God in your life."

Hercules smiled as he turned to his men. The majority of his army were soldiers of Corinth, where Hercules had just deposed his brother and seized power himself. But there were mercenaries among them as well.

He shouted, "I need a detachment of men to hold this town as I move the rest of us to capture the last siege position. Then we will batter the walls of Athens until they surrender." Hercules turned to Aphrodite "Is the army Thebes moving from the north?"

Aphrodite replied with a smile, "Yes."

Hercules asked, "What of Rome's intentions?"

Aphrodite replied, "They'd like to invade Greece to take advantage of us, but Pompey is fighting the Gaul's and still trying to secure his power. Caesar and Brutus maybe dead, but their supporters remain. Yes, and Pompeii is too distracted to do anything in Greece right now."

Hercules said "Very well. I will make Greece and Macedonia mine. After that. Rome!"

Aphrodite then said "And my brother thinks this is all his doing. What a fool." Aphrodite looked overjoyed.

8

Chaos sighed as he moved Anarchy's body through the air. His search wasn't over, but he had other things in his mind. Anarchy may no longer have control of his body, but he could still communicate with his master as he said, "Lord Chaos. What about the…" Chaos shushed him saying, "I'm thinking. Duty calls, we'll be back"

8

Xena and Gabrielle headed towards Athens from the north on horseback. Xena said aloud as they moved south. "See that." She pointed to tracks in the ground. "It must be Thebes. They are the only ones this close to Athens on its northern side to have an Army of this size. This smells of Ares' manipulation. He probably wants me to take out the warlord and command this army and take Athens."

Gabrielle asked, "What makes you think he wants you?"

Xena looked back at Gabrielle, "We are talking about Ares you know."

Gabrielle then asked, "What if we are not?" Xena raised an eyebrow as she considered the thought.

8

The name Pompey the Great hung on the wall above the front entrance of the imperial palace. The chaos the erupted from the God Chaos entering the world had given Pompey an incredible opportunity to take power. He assassinated both Caesar and Crassus, blaming their deaths on the chaos that gripped the country side and then declared imperial powers under the guise of bringing calm back to Rome.

Pompey however was not fully prepared for what was required of him as leader after he took charge. Pompey said a Roman who kneeling before him. He said "So governor of Gaul. It seems you could not stop a few primitive barbarians from overthrowing Roman authority. Very well traitor." Pompeii drew out his sword and lopped off his head right there.

He then turned to his advisor asking "What news from Greece, Gilitus?"

Gilitus, an advisor of Pompey replied "The army of Thebes marches on Athens."

Pompeii replied, "Small matter. Let them fight, after Gaul is secure will make a push through Illyria and then Epirus, when that is done, we'll take Greece. What else?"

Gilitus answered, "Sumeria is strengthening its army in Anatolia, The Gauls are taking control of Gaul and preparing to cross the Alps."

Pompey then replied, "For now, Gaul. Then expansion."

8

After a couple of hours Callisto and Borias approach the position of Hercules's army. Athena appears as Callisto goes off by herself. Callisto looks at Athena as she say's "No!"

Athena states as her eyes bore down on the young blond woman. "You think that everything begins and ends here Callisto?"

Callisto answered with anger, "I don't care. I'm here for Solan and No one else."

Athena replied with a commanding voice, "No you're not. The world is Collapsing. The champion of Athena has to stand against this."

Callisto answered "I'm not your champion. I took out Chaos, I've done my part."

Athena then replied with a coldness, "No, you are my chosen, just as Achilles before you. Like him you have no choice."

Callisto stated angrily, "Achilles suffered because of you. I know, it was Xena and I that beat him."

Athena said, "That is irrelevant. I need you to fulfill your destiny."

Callisto replied with clinched fists "This wouldn't even be my destiny if Chaos had not interfered."

Athena got face to face with Callisto as she said, "It does not matter, this is your destiny now."

Callisto turned from Athena, "No! I will never follow your will!"

Athena answered, "We'll see." She disappeared.

Callisto was determined that after she rescued Solan that she was done and she would go back to the centaur village and live out her life in peace.


	4. Thebes on the March

x

Thebes on the March

I'm fresh out of funny comebacks, but I might have Band-Aid

8

Callisto and Borias were careful to sneak around Hercules' large army. The backbone of the army consisted of the Army of Corinth itself, who now recognized Hercules as their king.

Even though they had be cautious, Callisto and Borias were suddenly pulled backwards and thrown against the ground. Callisto silently cursed herself, realizing that she'd grown rusty, as she stared directly up the sharp edge of a blade.

The blond man said, "I should have known that Callisto was working with Hercules."

Callisto maintained her eye lock on the blonde man in front her. She knew that he was good, but she was better, and that even in the old days he might be a dead man. But she preferred a different route choosing words above fists, "And who are you?"

"I am Iolaus," He answered.

Callisto asked disdainfully, "And who is that?"

Iolaus replied, surprised by Callisto's second question, "I traveled with Hercules before he was filled with the lust of conquest. What are you here for?"

"My friend Borias, his son was taken by Hercules. I'm just trying to help get him back,"

Iolaus couldn't help but doubt the blonde warrior's words, after all, it was Callisto. He answered sarcastically, "Really? You're not working with Ares to mislead Hercules and conquer the world. I can just take your word for it I guess."

Callisto had heard enough, she didn't have time for this crap, so fully resolved to move on she started back to her feet, but Iolaus shot sword back at her, "Oh no… you're staying right there.

Callisto's eyes narrowed, "You really don't want to get in my way."

"I won't let you rejoin Hercules."

Annoyed, Callisto shook her head. She kicked her feet up, knocking his sword away, then jumping to her feet, she drew her dagger and slammed Iolaus down to the ground, now with her blade to his throat, "How many times must I tell you that I'm not a part of Hercules army; I'm here to help Borias get his son back. Are you going to get in my way?"

Iolaus shouted, "I won't believe your lies!"

Callisto rolled her eyes pulling the dagger back from his throat, "Fine! Follow me and see for yourself!"

Iolaus nodded, he was going to follow her and get to the bottom of all this.

8

Xena and Gabrielle tailed the Theban army while keeping themselves out of sight. She was waiting for the moment when Xena could best execute her plan. Xena pulled the Yin Yang Chakram taking a moment to prepare it's deadly aim, once she was settled, she let it fly.

Xena's chakram emerged from the trees heading into the formation of the Theban soldiers. It ricocheted upon the helmets of several soldiers knocking each of them out, and then it sliced the throat of the lead commander of that platoon before making its way back to Xena.

Xena charged out on Argo catching her chakram. Her war cry echoed toward the horizon. Gabrielle followed closely behind with her staff in hand ready for action. Xena rode by slicing a soldier across the chest. Gabrielle knocked another soldier out with her staff, and then she twisted around bringing her weapon into direct contact with a soldier's knees, crippling him.

Xena jumped from her horse landed on a soldier taking him out. She battled a man kicking a sword out of his hand and grabbing him with her left. Xena smiled that smile of the joy of battle as now she had two swords in her hands. She deflected a blow from the right sword while she sliced a man on the left of her. A man charged from behind her as Xena flipped behind him bringing the hilt of the sword into the back of the skull the charging warrior knocking him out.

Meanwhile Gabrielle slammed her staff into the ribcage of a solder, breaking a few of his ribs. She then twisted her staff breaking the jaw of another warrior. Tripping another soldier with her staff she proceeded to beat him for a few seconds but finally she stopped so she could knock out a soldier who was charging at her from behind.

Xena was like lightning charging through the ranks. A soldier with a buckler tried to stop her. She hit the shield so hard that he stumbled backwards, allowing her to kick him in the face, knocking him out in one blow. Xena struck down another soldier who stupidly ran at her with his sword raised. Xena looked toward a rise to see a small group of archers preparing themselves to strike.

Xena grabbed her chakram throwing it. It bounced off a tree making a beeline for the Archers. From there it cut off the arrow heads before they could be launched. The unit commander tried to scurry away but Xena picked up a rock and chucked it nailing him in the back of the head. He flew to the ground groaning. Xena walked towards the downed commander when a soldier got up and charged at her from behind her.

Gabrielle seeing what was going down pulled out her dagger and threw it at him. The blade entered his shoulder as Xena threw him down to the ground. Xena removed the dagger from the man and gave a scornful look at Gabrielle.

Xena was shocked and upset at seeing Gabrielle do that, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gabrielle replied sheepishly, "What, I didn't kill him, did I?"

Xena held the blade of the dagger in her hand as she asked, "Since when do you stab people?"

Gabrielle's anger grew inside, she may have saved Xena's life and Xena would question her for that? Xena forcefully grabbed the dagger from the warrior princess nearly cutting her in the process, "Whatever."

Xena rolled her eyes, she returned to her original task, she needed to know who she was dealing with.

Xena grabbed one of the soldiers demanding, "Who leads the Theban army?"

The commander replied with an arrogant smile, "Maybe I'll tell, and maybe I won't."

Xena struck two points on his neck as she said, "Maybe you will."

The soldier could feel a drop of blood exit his nose as he said, "A warrior woman from Thebes named Selenta."

Xena replied in shock, "Princess Selenta?"

He replied, "The Warrior Princess Selenta." Xena took the pinch off of him and knocked him out.

Gabrielle asked, "Warrior Princess Selenta?"

Xena replied with a hint of regret in her voice, "Prior to my march on Corinth I solidified an alliance with the city state of Thebes. I needed their army for my efforts to take Corinth and Athens. Their army was supposed to cut off the retreat of Athens.

I had a plan to remove their leader eventually and place a puppet of my choosing in charge, but that would have been after I conquered Greece. Anyway, this girl, Selenta, followed me to Corinth, disguising herself as a male soldier. I wasn't even aware of her existence until after Solan was born. That was when discovered her among my ranks. She threw herself at my mercy.

I decided the best way to destroy her was to make her like me. Forsaken all love and hating all life. So I trained her. When I discovered she was the princess of Thebes, things were different. We fought and I removed her from my camp because she deceived me. I guess she started calling herself Warrior Princess after that. We have to stop the rest of this army.

A few minutes later Gabrielle had momentarily left Xena's side. Suddenly a woman in black leather lingerie appeared behind her. Gabrielle turned with her staff ready. It was Aphrodite. Aphrodite giggled a bit before becoming more serious, "You're doing quite well Gabrielle."

Gabrielle lowered her staff as she replied back, "Xena don't see it."

"Well now, you're still my chosen. There's a place in my army for you," Stated Aphrodite

Gabrielle shot back full of wrath, "I want nothing to do you gods! You destroyed my family, you took everyone from me!"

Aphrodite smiled as she grabbed the shoulder of Gabrielle softly, "I didn't stake your parents to a cross did I? I formed you into something more than a cheap sidekick. I still have a lot to offer, much you haven't learned. You only have to take my hand."

Gabrielle hit the hand with her staff, "I won't butcher innocents again."

Aphrodite replied, "You won't, instead you can target those who do, who better to rule than one who understands the value of life?" Aphrodite teleported away. The idea appealed to her, but she shook it out of her head and rejoined Xena as they went after Selenta the warrior princess of Thebes

8

Nine years ago, north of Athens

Selenta watched as Xena struggled north. They'd suffered a great defeat. Xena had agreed to withdraw from Corinth. The Centaurs and the Corinthians had honored the truce Xena made with them. But the Athenians had not. Xena and her army had already vacated southern Greece by barge and were know trying to escape back into friendly territory.

Selenta struggled to keep up with the others, after all this running, she'd become tired. Being the pampered she was he was not used to this life. She thought back to what she used to do at her home in Thebes. Swordplay, horseback riding, wrestling, all avoiding her daddy's watchful eye. She had heard of Xena's campaigns, Adventures in the Far East. So when Xena came through Thebes and demanded Theban support for a campaign south Selenta begged her father to support them. He gave in of course, she always held sway over her father.

So Xena with Theban support marched toward Corinth and then Athens. So two weeks later after Corinth, there they were retreating north, the army was at a quarter of its strength, poorly armed, and disillusioned. Xena's 'great victory' had become a foul taste in their mouths. But they followed her anyway. Something about Xena inspired what remained of the army even then. The way she strode on her horse, the air of confidence. The fear she inspired. Xena was awesome. Selenta was obsessed with being like her.

Every day she trained, mimicking her. Spending every day trying to be her. One day they were encamped on the Macedonian shore. Xena seen her training hard away from the camp. Selenta saw her and stopped training, imitating her man voice, "I am at your service."

Xena unsheathed her sword as she stated, "Prepare to defend yourself!" Selenta unsheathed her sword.

Xena jabbed at her once. Selenta deflected it. Xena said "Again." Xena jabbed her again. Selenta deflected it. Xena then said, "Alright now for the real thing." Xena charged as Selenta barely deflected it. A fury of blows from Xena compounded as Selenta backed away keeping her sword in front of her. Xena screamed, "Are you weak soldier!" Selenta angered, suddenly charged as Xena knocked away her sword and took her to the ground.

Xena knew instantly as she was on top of her body. Xena said to her, "I knew it. You're a woman."

Selenta said, "No I'm the son of…"

She suddenly twitched as Xena grabbed her groin. Xena stated coldly, "Don't ever lie to e again!" She let her go.

Selenta asked pleadingly, "What are you going to do with me?"

Xena replied with a cold smile, "Nothing, you did well for yourself. Need some training. So where do you come from?"

Selenta replied, "I'm a peasant from Thebes."

Xena doubted her as soon as she had answered, she asked, "Really." Xena let her suspicions go, "Ok you're going to be chosen warrior. Since Borias betrayed us and Dagnine left us I have no one whom I can rely on any more so I will train you in the ways of the warrior and the ways of the conqueror."

Nine years later

On top of her horse sat a woman with jet black hair and powerful green eyes. There was strength in her face. A kind of damnable strength that soldiers would rally around and fight against innumerable odds to claim a victory from the jaws of defeat. She was not as big as Xena, but her athletic body made her a real threat on the battlefield.

She drew a gleaming long sword from its sheath and held it in the air. The scene before her was a rag tag company of Athenians who had the misfortune of running into the bulk of the Theban army.

With Hercules heading the Corinthian army from the south and Selenta with the Theban army from north, Athens was doomed. At least that the way Ares and secretly Aphrodite planned. Selenta shouted the charge and the army charged forward. The Athenians were no match as the Theban Army cut them down the men with ease. Selenta smiled as the blood flowed on the ground. Selenta would show them all, especially Xena, that she Selenta is the new warrior princess.


	5. Convergence

x

Convergence

Texas has a whorehouse in it

Outside Hercules camp near Athens. Night

Callisto, Borias, and Iolaus huddled in the bushes as they remained carefully out of sight. Callisto could observe the guards as they were on their night patrol. Callisto noted that this section of the army was made up primarily of warlord armies who had pledged their loyalty to the greater cause of Hercules and the Corinthians. In the distance a fireball jetted through the sky. Iolaus lowered his head as the fireball landed on Athens. His friend was using catapults on Athens.

Borias said as he pointed to a company of mounted warriors, "They are Scythian Raiders from around the Caspian. Xena and I tangled with them on the way to Chin."

Callisto stated, "I see a banner which represents a group of Macedonian Gladiators. Tangled with them once in Illyria."

Iolaus observed, "A couple of those soldiers look Roman, but I don't think they are from Pompey legions. They might be remnants from Caesar's army. They would be considered outlaws by Rome. Survival and protection from Rome is a good enough cause to fight for Hercules."

Callisto stated aloud, "It would seem that any man worth his salts is willing to join the cause of Hercules, anything for the potential of power."

Borias added, "They sense power and gravitate towards it, the same thing happened with Xena and I when we marched on Corinth, we had volunteers from Anatolia and Africa, it always happens."

"That's because they are vultures, always looking for profit with no concern for his fellow man or the pain he causes," stated Iolaus.

Callisto changed the subject, not wanting to discuss any more of the nature of warlords. "How should we get in? Iolaus, Hercules would recognize you but Borias and I could easily get in by claiming support for Hercules."

Iolaus replied, "Only so you can help him capture me?"

Callisto rolled her eyes, "I thought Xena was paranoid. It's that or we try to sneak in, the three of us will be caught. Or we wait here and nothing happens."

Iolaus arrogantly said with a bit of spite, "I have a bright idea. If I can trust you that is. You two side with Herc, I sneak in see if I can eliminate their catapult or their storehouse or something."

Callisto's patience was wearing thin as she said replied back, "They would suspect us immediately you know. That's what you're hoping for, isn't it? Not going to work. Here's my idea."

Borias smashes Iolaus in the back head knocking him out. Callisto continued, "We knock you out, tie you up, bring you to Hercules and that way we can infiltrate the camp." Callisto and Borias tied the unconscious Iolaus up and prepared to take him in the camp.

8

Selenta's army was near Athens having set up camp for the night. The next morning the Army of Thebes would arrive at Athens and crush the great city underfoot. However tonight was about getting the army ready. Tomorrow they would cut off the city of Athens and with that all the Greek city states would surrender to Theban domination.

Together with Hercules they would then focus their power on Southern Greece and shatter the great city of Sparta, and that would be the beginning of a new era of Greek domination, and Thebes would lead the way.

8

Hercules knew that Selenta would soon cut off Athens from the north and the city would have little choice but to surrender. With Athens surrender they would march south and then they would defeat Sparta and her allies and from this would form the beginning of a new Herculean empire that would include Thebes, as just another vassal state. It was only a matter of time.

8

Aphrodite mused to herself about Ares. He thought he was the architect of this wonderful little battlefield. No, Ares was a fool. He never could have come up with something so beautiful. Two massive armies crashing at Athens, taking Athens and then turning the whole of Greece in a battlefield. Hercules and Thebes would leave Greece broken and one of the nastiest civil wars in Greek history. Aphrodite was truly proud of herself for her great achievement.

8

Xena and Gabrielle approached the main army of Thebes from the rear. They carefully snuck through the trees, infiltrating the camp. A roving guard approached their position. Xena guessed that Selenta had already become aware that she lost a small company of men so they were on high alert. Xena and Gabrielle watched as the guard walked very close to their location. But he turned and walked away. Close call, it's better for Xena not to attack right now so they could better infiltrate the army.

8

Chaos was not far from Xena, Though Chaos controlled the body, the consciousness of Anarchy remained as he said, "That Xena is quite good. But if she stops the Selenta then it will diminish the fun that is going here."

Chaos replied, "Yes dumbass, that is correct. We'll have to make sure that Xena doesn't stop them. Then we can get back to the task at hand, securing my power so that I may truly enter this world."

8

Xena approached the camp. From her view she saw several thousand soldiers. This would not be so easy. Suddenly her war cry echoed across the clearing. Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other in surprise. Xena wasn't the source of this war cry. Xena shouted. "Gabrielle! Get ready to run!"

Three whole battalions armed themselves and began running in the direction of Xena. All Xena could think was "Damn!" Thousands of arrows began to land around them as Xena and Gabrielle fled into the trees.

They quickly disappeared into the forest as it was all they could do was put as much distance as they could as between them and the several battalions of men that were after them. Xena stopped and turned back as she threw her chakram towards the rampaging army.

The chakram rapidly bounced off the head of several men as they pursued deep into the forest. Then it returned back to Xena. By this time Xena had reached Argo who she quickly mounted and then quickly pulling Gabrielle on Argo's back. They took off heading due north to get away from the charging army.

They had survived the encounter, but now there chance to stop the army from converging on Athens was lost. Xena gritted her teeth as she now had come up with a new plan to stop Selenta and the other Warlord. She wondered however, who could have gave her away. It's not Ares style. Things were not right in this world but with this event she would not rest easy tonight.


	6. Son of Zeus

x

Son of Zeus

I want my baby back, baby back, ribs…

barbecue sauce…

AN: In Dual Nature one, the realm of Hades was taken into the world of Chaos, by the God Chaos.

Hercules watched as another catapult round landed on Athens. Some had come to wonder why it was Hercules had become as he was now. A dangerous warlord on the march for domination.

8

Two months Ago, Hades with-in the Land of Chaos.

Hercules was trapped in unbreakable vines forced to watch as the worst moment of his life replayed before him. How did he get here? He remembered fighting a bunch of bandits when purple smoke engulfed him. Now he was in Hades. Surely he wasn't killed, so why was he here?

A tall lanky figure in a purple court jester outfit appeared before him. This being wore a purple crown that pointed in seven directions. The being smiled darkly at Hercules, Hercules could tell that this being did not mean well. He spoke, "I'm Chaos, the God of Chaos, Trial, and Choice. Welcome to my nightmare."

Hercules demanded, "Who are you and why am I here?"

Chaos replied with enthusiasm, "I never liked you. So big, so strong, so perfect, so irritating. No wonder ratings were better on the Xena. By the way, you and Iolaus never…well…you know." Hercules looked at the God in disgust.

"Anyway, I'm here to ensure one thing. Madness, evil and insanity. Trust me, you're going to love it," stated Chaos.

Hercules demanded, "Release me…"

Chaos interjected, "Or what, I'll be sorry? Jerkules you could never get your hands on me. Best part, Xena will never come for you. You will remain in here. Forever. Now for the madness." Chaos formed a creature.

The spirit creature stood seven feet tall. It sprouted wing, powerful fangs, and devils horns its head. It was black, like a shadow. It was cold like a deep winter night. It was barren like the desert. Chaos spoke with pride, "This creature is called Madness. He will be your partner, for the rest of your life. Enjoy Hercules. Enjoy." Chaos laughed as he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Hercules looked at the dark creature. It spoke in a chilling broken voice. A kind of voice that cut the soul, "I am Madness." The shadowy creature leapt into Hercules head. Hercules cried out in pain as his head felt as if it might explode. Then the world changed, and everything Hercules saw changed along with. The image of Hercules' children being killed by Hera. His only thought was 'Damn the Gods, I will destroy them.' Hercules saw the images of the people who he saved. His thoughts were 'Destroy the swine.'

The creature spoke in his mind, "The day will come when we are free. When the day we will lay the world low before us, Emperor Hercules." However Hercules is still ultimately Hercules, just that it is Hercules with his good side completely suppressed by the force known only as Madness.

8

Hercules could still hear the voice of the creature Madness as it replaced all of Hercules thoughts with its own. Hercules thoughts which would have been what am I doing were instead centered around his plan to conquer these simple mortals and making them bow before Hercules the Great.

A soldier came up to him saying, "Sir, you have someone wishes to have an audience with you."

Hercules said coldly, "What makes him think that he can speak with me?"

The soldier said quickly and cautiously, "well she is Callisto and he is Borias and they have captured Iolaus." Hercules knew who Borias was but he had never been informed that Borias was the father of Solan. Ares had kept that detail from him as a respect to Xena. Hercules turned with a cold grin saying, "Well! Send them in."

Callisto and Borias stood before Hercules. Callisto had never met Hercules but she knew well what he was supposed to look like. However she noticed the traditional brown leather pants and the yellowish white vest-shirt was replaced with Jet black leather gauntlets and thick black leather armor covering his chest. The light in Hercules eyes that had been talked about was replaced with darkness.

She spoke, "Commander Hercules I present Iolaus to you as a present and humbly request to enlist your army."

Hercules approached Callisto with an evil swagger, "I know who you are Callisto, what makes you think I will trust you."

Callisto maintained her position against the overbearing Hercules, "I have not betrayed any I work for."

Hercules breathed in the face of Callisto with his nose. She did not blink as he stated, "You killed Tillian. You think any secrets what you have was kept from me by Ares. He told me."

"I was a child and he was grown man. He should have kept his hands to himself." Replied Callisto as she carefully hid her own surprise at the question.

Hercules nodded, "Very well. Borias, how many people have you betrayed. You murdered Ming Tzu. You had the northern amazons wiped out. You revolted against Xena."

"Most of that was Xena," Stated Borias

Hercules snarled, "You can't control your soldiers?"

Borias held his ground as his voice raised an octive, "No one controls Xena. Ask your God of War."

Hercules glared at them carefully, "Very well. I will be watching you. Dismissed."

Borias and Callisto left the tent, glad to get out of his presence. Borias whispered in Callisto's ear, "I hope we aren't leaving Iolaus to his death."

Callisto stated with confidence, "I have a plan, and I don't expect Hercules can kill Iolaus."

8

Meanwhile in the tent

Hercules head Iolaus up by his throat. Choking him with one hand. Hercules said, "So you've ran out of hunters tricks?"

Iolaus struggled to breathe as Hercules continued, "You were always a pest. How many times did I have to save your pointless, useless, mortal life?" He threw him to the ground. Iolaus tried speak as Hercules put his foot on Iolaus' throat.

Iolaus struggled to speak, "This isn't you Hercules. Military campaigns. You would be fighting people who were doing what you're doing."

Hercules took his foot off Iolaus and bent down, grabbing his throat again choking him. He then said, "You presume to be telling me what I do, little man." He released him and then kicked him the ribs, not enough to break them as Hercules would ensure that Iolaus' death to be slow and very, very painful.

8

Callisto and Borias moved around the camp with ease, as they were considered a part of the army now. Most of the men were either working with the siege units attacking Athens, or resting. Callisto was a little tired. She'd barely slept since Solan was taken. She was more concerned about the him, then she was her own needs. The biggest problem would be freeing Solan, and rescuing Iolaus at the same time. However, Callisto did have a plan.

8

Xena and Gabrielle were experiencing one cold and sleepless night. They had put some considerable distance between themselves and the army of Selenta. Having been forced to retreat from the fight while knowing that Solan was currently captured by the warlord. Xena was overcome with worry for her son, even as Gabrielle tried to help relieve her, she knew that she couldn't case it was Xena's son, and she was going to worry until he was sage.

It is not often Xena experiences defeat like this. Tomorrow the Theban Army will besiege Athens and there was nothing to stop them. She wondered about Borias, Callisto and the Centaurs. She didn't know what had occurred to them, if they were even still alive.

Another question on Xena's mind was who had sounded her war cry, who could do that, and why would that person do that. With all things considered Xena would not give up, she would not quit. Tomorrow was another day and Xena's nothing if not focused. All due time.

8

That night Athens was in flames and the Catapults of Hercules rained down upon them. Athens prayed for a miracle, but would they get one? The fires raging throughout Athens were not positive signs. Time will tell.


	7. Champion's Cause

x

Champion's Cause

This disclaimer has been shelled by North Korea

Callisto waited for the right time to move. The right time came around three in the morning. Solan was being held in a tent on the south end of the camp. Knowing the location and agreeing on a rendezvous Callisto and Borias split up. Borias would sneak Solan free from the camp as Callisto would go for Iolaus. Callisto knew that getting Solan free would be a lot easier than freeing Iolaus.

Borias moved carefully toward the tent that held Solan. He was ready to see his son again. He quietly knocked the guard out and moved inside. His son was there asleep with a gag in his mouth. He gently removed the gag as the boy awoke. He was about to say father when Borias shushed him. They still had to escape. To make it easier he dragged the soldier inside stripped him of his clothes and tied him up on the pole. After some alterations to account for size difference, Solan was dressed as a soldier. They immediately proceeded to exit the camp and get away from Hercules.

8

Callisto snuck towards the tent of Hercules with the intent of rescuing Hercules. Then suddenly time stopped around her as Callisto looked in amazement of all the frozen soldiers. Suddenly Athena appeared beside her as she said, "It's amazing isn't it? A split second in time frozen like this. Makes one think."

Callisto turned her head at the goddess, "Athena, what do you want?"

Athena replied, "I want my chosen to act. It's not enough that you should free Iolaus. My city is dying Callisto."

"I want to get Iolaus out of here and leave. I'm done with fighting," Callisto stated.

Athena stared at the blonde woman before her, "You're not done, even if you weren't my chosen. You can't run from who you are. No one can, not even the gods."

Callisto replied with guilty eyes, "What I am is a murderer."

Athena shook her head, "No, you are a warrior; you've done some bad things yes, unspeakable things. But that's not you, not anymore. I can see into the heart of a chosen. I know Callisto, I know. Don't fear the truth, face it. The truth is that this is what you are good at. You have the power to stand up against the dark forces of the world. Xena told you once that all we can do is try to prevent others suffering as our victims have. Those were her words, were they not?"

Callisto nodded. Athena continued, "Victims are suffering Callisto, you are closer than anyone. Take him out."

Callisto replied, "He's your brother."

"He is not brother, not anymore," Scornfully stated the now angry Goddess of Wisdom and War.

Callisto decided not to push it as anger began to consume Athena's face.

Time resumed as Callisto headed towards Hercules tent. She thought about what Athena said. She was wrong, this was not her concern. All she wanted to do is rescue Solan and by done with fighting once again. But the words of Xena were powerful. Having been reminded of what Xena had said, her heart was now weighed down with struggle. Should she go ahead and fight this battle? Would this help in her redemption of herself? Could she ever earn forgiveness for her crimes?

She was outside Hercules tent. Iolaus was crucified. He had ropes tied around his wrist and legs. He was still alive and his legs weren't broke but Hercules had crucified him. Callisto was overcome with guilt. She knew it was her fault that he was put there. She had not intended this for him, she had hoped that Hercules wasn't so far gone that he would do this to his friend.

She began to pull him down, legs first and then arms. Iolaus was barely conscious. She said as she helped him to the ground, "Iolaus I'm so sorry." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned her head. Hercules said, "Well Callisto, not what I would have expected, except of course the betrayal part." Callisto tried to get up to fight but a hard punch and she was unconscious. Hercules picked them both up and took them inside his tent.

8

Borias successfully made it outside of the camp with Solan. But where was Callisto? He waited for a while for her arrival, but it didn't take long to see something was wrong. Now he was faced with a difficult choice. Borias considered his options. He could try to save Callisto, but that would risk Solan, or he could leave her behind to save Solan. It won't be long before Hercules discovers that Solan is missing.

Borias decided that if Callisto had Solan and he, himself was captured then he would prefer it if Callisto left with Solan instead of trying to save him. Still he kicked himself for the decision he just made. He felt like he betrayed her, but he made this decision for the safety of his son. So Borias and Solan left, not traveling towards the Centaurs as Hercules would know to look there. But instead headed for Amazon Country for the time being.

8

Callisto awoke around five-thirty with a massive headache as she discovered that she was bound to a sturdy wooden pole. She cursed herself. A month out of action made her slow she thought. Hercules came in with a foul grin, "Xena fought you clear across the country before she could capture you, I needed one punch and then you were mine. So where is Borias and Solan?"

Callisto replied with an angry shout, "Borias has nothing to do with Solan."

Hercules smiled, "Really, I wondered who the father was and he ran with Xena at the proper time. So with these actions it is easy to deduce that he was the father. So where did he go? Centaur lands? I'll kill them all."

Callisto lied, "I don't know, we weren't going the same way after this. I was boarding a ship for Crete."

Hercules replied dismissively, "That's crap! You had a rendezvous. Then you had a plan. Tell me something Callisto. When you were in Chaos, why did Xena not come for me?" Callisto was taken aback by the question.

Callisto then stated, "Chaos pushed us each and every way. We were not able to. He gave us no choice."

Hercules' face grew red with anger, "I saw you both! You just passed me buy."

Callisto replied, "We were unable to do anything because of Chaos."

Hercules smacked her across the face, "Silence!"

Callisto spit out a tooth. Her reply was, "That's one of my nice chewing teeth."

Hercules grabbed her face shouting, "Silence damn you!"

Callisto stared at him hard. He may be Hercules but he was gonna hurt for this. Iolaus said, "Hercules, keep your hands off her." Hercules turned and punched Iolaus out. He walked away.

8

Day 3

Dawn rises over Athens as the horn sounds from north of the city. The army of Thebes was spotted approaching from that direction. Cleomones the leader of the Athens defense stares as the army of Thebes approaches. Cleomones rallies his army. He is not yet ready to surrender Athens; even as a catapult round lands dangerously close to him. His fight continues.


	8. The Greek War

x

The Greek War

I don't own this disclaimer

The sun rose overhead as Xena and Gabrielle, having had just a small portion of sleep rushed to face the Theban Army. By now, they knew that Athens was completely surrounded and if something didn't happen, the city might be lost. Still they moved with the hopes that something of it could be saved.

They rode hard and fast hoping to reach Athens. Xena would stop this, no matter what; she would never stand by and allow this to happen. Still, she would give her sword arm to have an army right now.

8

Borias had not stopped to rest as he continued to move southwest. His concerns where Solan, his son, and the possibility that Hercules would have sent a unit to capture him again, something Borias wasn't going to allow to happen. The safest place now was Amazon lands, so far they weren't involved in the conflict and Gabrielle had already stated in the past that the Amazons would protect Solan if the need ever arose.

8

Hercules stared out on the horizon wishing he had Solan still. However he was comforted by the fact that Athens would not last much longer with Thebes joining in from the north. Aphrodite appeared beside him, "You're straining too much, it will give you lines."

Hercules did not directly look at her, instead concentrating on his view of Athens as he asked, "What brings you here?"

Aphrodite answered, "Checking on your progress and letting you know something. Sparta is backing out of our deal."

Hercules growled angrily at the statement, "What? Damn them, I'll crush them too!"

Aphrodite's eye brows shot up as the tone of her voice changed, "It seems that Athena was quite pissed by your actions and is rallying a force from Sparta to meet you in the field."

Hercules asked, "What of Crete?"

Aphrodite answered, "Crete remains neutral choosing not to aid us or them. Other smaller cites one the southern end can be expected to throw their hat with Sparta. I might be able to persuade the city of Delphi to send a force. Finally watch that Selenta woman, she seems to think that Athens will belong to Thebes."

"I'll deal with her in time," replied Hercules with a calculating grin.

Aphrodite then said, "I best be off. My idiot brother will be here, don't want him to know just yet about me." She disappeared.

Ares appeared, "So, brother how goes the campaign?"

"I expect one to two days at the most," Stated Hercules confidently.

Ares then said, "Xena is on her way."

Hercules said coldly, "Doesn't surprise me, you probably informed her. Don't get any ideas; it's my army, not hers."

Ares replied with a pleasant deceiving grin, "Please brother. You think I would do that?"

"Yes," Said Hercules in a casual manner.

Ares then said, "How sad." Ares went back to business, "Now Sparta is being rallied to fight by Athena. I guess we made her mad."

Hercules replied, faking his rage, "Why couldn't you keep Sparta on my side!" Hercules raised his fist at Ares.

Ares replied as he lifted his hands up, "Hey brother, these things happen in war."

Hercules turned away from him, "Whatever brother, please leave."

Ares snarled, "Whatever" as he disappeared. Hercules smiled as he watched Athens continue to burn.

8

After a couple hours, Xena and Gabrielle reached the outskirts of the Theban army, which had already begun to join in on the siege of Athens. Gabrielle replied in awe, "By the gods Xena…Athens…is burning."

Xena lowered her head, "I know. There isn't going to be much left to save."

Ares appeared, "I know, it's amazing isn't it."

Xena shot him a stern look, "Ares this is wrong."

Ares extended his arm out into the direction of the army, "This could be yours."

Xena shook her head disdainfully, "I don't want this."

Ares said, "Too bad. The whole of Greece will be at war by nightfall. Athena has chosen not to abandon Athens. She is rallying the armies of Ionia to her side."

Xena hoped to reach Ares as she said, "The last time the whole of Greece went to war nothing was spared. You want that again."

Ares replied with a grin, "Sure why not." Xena shot him a disgusted look.

Ares then said "Ole Chaos made this easy. When I got back the whole world was about to go up in arms. He did a lot of damage. All it needed was a little push."

Xena said "Ares versus Athena for control of Greece. You war gods disgust me."

Ares stated, "Be that as it may Xena, we have a job to do, this is what we do. It's war, it's who we are."

Gabrielle brushed against her dagger with her hand as she replied, "Don't you ever think of the innocents?"

Ares replied, "Not if I can help it." He disappeared. Xena and Gabrielle stared out as Athens continued to burn.

8

Zeus watched as Athens burned. It saddened him deeply. It was all but one part of the turmoil wrought by the actions of Chaos. There were other wars, other tragedies. This world seemed to be full of travesty, and it was getting worse every day.

He knew how the war would end, one side would wipe the other out, and then declare victory, never a thought to the pain that will exist in this world. Thus was the way of humans, he couldn't help but feel at fault for this.

He embraced his wife as she sat beside him. At least Chaos brought one good thing, Zeus and his wife had repaired their marriage and strengthened it even more than it was before. But it didn't make up for all the sadness in the world below.

8

Chaos sat upon a hill just to the south of Athens. Anarchy said, "Well my lord, brilliant as usual, the war is happening, and doesn't look like it's going to end easy."

Chaos replied, "Yes dumb one, the repercussions of this battle will keep them distracted long enough to find the Heart of Chaos."

Anarchy then asked, "Why is the Heart of Chaos so important to you? Wasn't just a way to trick Alti into falling into your trap?"

Chaos replied, "My mind runs your body, you know my thoughts, why then are you so stupid? No, that Heart of Chaos was a lot more than just a trap. It's a source…of power, my power. It's just that I wanted to ensure that neither Alti nor any other scum sucking lower life forms got a chance at my power.

But for me however, I can use it. I made it for a reason. Just in case this happened. With it, I can restore myself into my all powerful self. I merely need to get my hands on it and then Chaos, the God of Chaos, Trial and Choice will return and then I can recreate my world of Chaos. Only this time, I will build it here, on this very world. I can think of no better foundation for such a world."

Anarchy replied, "Yes my lord, surely we shall continue looking soon?"

"Oh we will continue looking now. My time is coming," Answered Chaos.


	9. Might of Hercules

x

Might of Hercules

Support condoms for kitties today, do you part and give a cat a condom

8

Cleomones rode up and down the walls of Athens trying to rally the soldiers. Things were bad, the city falling. They would have to have a miracle to survive. Finally he started heading to his meeting of the commanders to discuss their options, if there were any.

A few minutes later as the ground shakes.

"I will not!" Yelled Cleomones.

An cowardly Athenian politician named Siliphonas stated, "If we don't surrender, we will all die."

Cleomones replied coldly, "You're not a soldier, you shouldn't have any say."

Siliphonas screamed, "I will not be sacrificed!" The ground shook as a catapult shot landed close to their position.

Another general named Celabon stated "Maybe we could escape Athens and find allies to rally behind us to take it back."

Cleomones was not receptive to the idea, "And give up the city? Never!"

Celabon said reassuringly, "We won't. We fight to the bitter end but you and a few select troops escape, head for Argos, maybe Messene, maybe even Sparta."

Cleomones replied "No! I can't leave this city!"

Conon who was a famous admiral from the wars with Persia spoke up "I can do it. Get you out of here with maybe fifty soldiers."

Cleomones relented, "This city must not surrender. Agree to that and I will leave."

The other commanders agreed. Cleomones said "Then I agree to your plan."

8

Callisto remained bound as it was now around eight in the morning. To her irritation she could feel the rope digging at her flesh. Iolaus was beside her and he was irritating her as well. Iolaus said, "You know, you plan worked marvelously. Solan is free but we are captured and I got crucified last night."

Callisto replied sarcastically, "If I had my way I'd put you back on the cross."

Iolaus shook his head, "Gee thanks for the support."

Callisto then answered with a smile, "Whatever it takes to shut you up."

Callisto began to look around as she asked, "Do you see anything sharp lying anywhere near you?"

Iolaus looked around, "No. Well there is a ceramic bowl on the table."

Callisto asked, "Can you kick it down?"

Iolaus replied, "Maybe." He tries for a minute or so to knock it down. Finally it falls but it doesn't break. Iolaus exclaims quietly, "Damn!"

Callisto looked down at her feet. Hercules had taken her boots in case she had a weapon hidden inside. But Iolaus still had his boots. Callisto then said, "I need you to break that." Iolaus breathed as he raised his boot and smashed it on the ceramic bowl as hard as he could. It shattered into several pieces as one imbedded itself into Callisto's foot.

Callisto groaned as she used her left foot to remove it from her right foot. Slipping the bloody piece between her toes she raised her feet to her hands giving herself the shard. She began cutting the ropes. It was a slow difficult process but she managed to get her hands free. The difficulty of cutting it drew some blood from her fingers, but that wasn't important and she now loosened Iolaus' bonds. Callisto then said, "Ok, let's get out of here."

Hercules stepped in the tent putting his arms across his chest arrogantly. He asked with a cold grin, "Where do you think you're going?"

Callisto was about to launch into an attack but Iolaus foolishly shoved her back as he charged at Hercules. Hercules punched him out in one blow. Hercules looked at Callisto, "Well."

Callisto said, "Hercules, I'm gonna make you bleed for what you have done!" She screamed the famous Callisto scream as she leapt into action.

Hercules was ready as he blocked her attack but Callisto would not be stopped as she swung a hard right followed by a swift kick which Hercules blocked. Callisto only got more determined trying to break through his defense as she became enraged. But a solid punch from Hercules and she flew through the tent, ripping a hole in it.

She sprung to her feet screaming like a crazed harpy as she knocked a soldier out and took his sword. Hercules grabbed a sword of his own as Callisto attacked force. Hercules blocked as fast as he could but the faster Callisto kept pushing him back.

Even as Callisto fought Xena moved closer. She was still quite away as she could still make out the action. Gabrielle followed close behind running out full pace. Knocking out guards along the way.

Callisto leapt at Hercules as her face was red with anger. Hercules was stumbling back foot by foot but finally with some of his super human strength he knocked the sword out her hands sending it flying into the chest of a very unlucky soldier. But that didn't faze Callisto as she kicked, punched, and scratched attacking Hercules. Her pent up frustration getting the best of her as continued forcing and armed Hercules back.

A soldier nervous of his leader ran at Callisto. She promptly grabbed under his arms and dislocated his shoulder as she kicked up a knee and broke his nose. This was enough for Hercules as he threw done his sword and grabbed bother her shoulders. He head butted her, kneeing her in the gut and punching her in the face sending her to the ground. As she lay on the ground he kicked her in the side sending her several feet away.

Hercules took a sword and prepared to stab her when suddenly the chakram knocked the sword away. Xena had assumed that Callisto had reverted to her evil ways, however she wasn't about to let Hercules kill her. Xena catching the chakram said, "Hercules what are doing? You don't execute people." She approached him and grabbed his shoulder. A swinging jab threw her several feet back.

Gabrielle shouted, "Hercules! What are you doing?" She swung her staff but he caught and used the staff to hurl Gabrielle several feet in the air. Xena sprung to her feet to catch Gabrielle who was flying at her direction. Xena barely managed to intercept her as Xena was knocked back to the ground.

Xena looked up still dazed as Iolaus ran out to face Hercules but a swift knee to the gut, and then and uppercut sent him down to the ground. Xena got to her feet again as she shouted, "Hercules! Why are you doing this?"

Hercules shouted back, "Xena! This is my destiny. I will take control of the world and end your pathetic peoples bickering. One way or another!"

Xena said still not grasping the situation, "But your Hercules!"

Xena thought for a second and in shock she said, "You kidnapped Solan…."

Hercules smiled at the shocked Xena, "That's right Xena, and if it hadn't been for that bastard Borias I would still have him!"

Xena lashed out in anger, "Damn you!"

Xena ran screaming as Hercules grabbed her throat and held her in the air. Xena struggled for air as Hercules said, "That's right Xena. I Hercules attacked Athens. I Hercules started this war. And I Hercules will do what I should have done two years ago. End your pathetic life!" Hercules suddenly released Xena to meet a resurgent Callisto who had a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

Hercules punched at her as she ducked nailing him in the testes. Callisto shouted to Xena, "Xena let's get out of here now!"

Hercules barely standing shouted to his army, "Kill them!"

Callisto pulled Iolaus to his feet and along with Xena and Gabrielle made for the hills. Arrows landed all over the place as they ran as fast as they could.

Callisto spotted Gabrielle still in shock over what had just occurred, "C'mon Gab let's go." Callisto grabbed Gabrielle to hurry her along. Hundreds of solders chased them from behind when a mounted troop of men stood in front of them. Xena and Callisto threw their chakrams with Xena's starting on the left and Callisto's on the right. All the horsemen fell of their horses as the two chakrams collided in the middle of the air then flying to their owners.

Finally the made it to the wood line but they did not stop as the men continued to follow. Now in the woods Callisto and Xena could do some real damage with their chakrams as the bounced them off trees knocking several men down, buying them time to make a real escape. They did not wish to waste their gains as they kept moving.

An hour or so later Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle, and Iolaus finally stopped for some rest. Xena walked up to Callisto and demanded, "What the hell is going on!"

Callisto answered, "I don't fully know, but Hercules went bad."

Xena was still highly emotional, "Where is my son?"

Callisto put her hands on Xena's shoulders trying to reassure her, "Borias would have taken him to the Amazons."

Xena tried to calm down as Gabrielle walked up. She said "I can't believe it. Hercules, gone bad."

Callisto replied with a scowl, "Better believe it. The bastard has my sword and boots."

Gabrielle looked down at Callisto's feet. They were bloody from the running, and the rocks. Gabrielle said, "Soon as we get to Argo I have an extra pair you can wear." Callisto said nothing. Honestly she was surprised considering everything that had happened between them, including the killing of her husband. She said then that she could not understand her and truth was even now she still didn't.

Xena was now calm as she stated, "We need to bandage your feet up soon as we get the chance and then we head for my son."

Iolaus butted in, "What about Athens and Hercules?"

Xena looked down at the ground as the hard truth sat in, "Athens is as good as gone. Hercules will be moving south once the city completely falls. We will find him soon enough. But the real questions are. How did this happen, can we stop him, can we get him back, and who is behind this?"

Callisto stated, "probably Ares"

Xena wasn't so sure, "Maybe, maybe not. But whatever happens, we have to stop Hercules and soon."


	10. Siege of Athens

x

The Siege of Athens

I don't own Christmas

Despite his failure with Xena, Callisto, and Iolaus, Hercules was confident in his victory at Athens. The city had been burning for two days and the catapults had wreaked havoc on the city. The self-proclaimed warrior princess of Thebes had provided many of those catapults when she arrived with her army. The combined forces of Hercules and the Corinthian Army along with Selenta and the Theban Army had affectively brought Athens to its knees. With the city teetering on collapse, Hercules and Selenta launched battering rams to destroy the gates and drive the nail into the coffin that held the great city of Athens.

8

The rams slowly approached the Athens city gates as general Celabon stoop atop with his sword raised high above his head. The Athenians launched a storm of arrows at the rams below them, killing a few of the soldiers that were pushing them forward. The enemy soldiers replied with a volley of their own at the Athenians. The general and the rest of the men duck as the arrows flew over their head.

The general shouted "Fire!" The men stood up and fired as the General himself grabbed a bow from a fallen soldier; he then took aim and released his arrow. The arrow soared through the air and made it to the throat of an enemy soldier as another arrow from another Athenian soldier crashed into the chest. The Corinthian soldier fell dead.

Another volley from the Corinthians and the Athenians ducked again. This time the volley was more affective as several Athenians were pierced by their enemy arrows, causing a couple to fall of the wall and to their deaths. The Athenians stood up again and fired another round as a late bowshot from a Theban archer nailed the General in the shoulder. The Theban was unable to duck as several arrows surged through his body.

Then a catapult shot from the army of Hercules impacted on the house behind them, sending rubble flying through the air with a few pieces careening into Athenian soldiers, killing them. Tired of taking causalities from the Athenians, the armies that were attacking Athens split their archers into two groups. One group would fire and then the other group would fire. The affect was to keep the Athenian archers down as it now became too dangerous to fire.

As the General dug the arrow out of his shoulder he felt a vibration on the wall. This meant that the ram had finally reached the gate. Other rams began to bang on the walls as well. The general peeked his head out and scanned below as a javelin unit began to approach the wall. The general gave orders "Forget the arrows and kill those men!" He pointed to the javelin unit below. The men rose despite the heavy arrow fire shot all their arrows at the Javelin unit.

The rain of arrows sent several men to the ground meeting their death immediately. The remaining survivors dropped their javelins and began to run as their allies showered their attackers with arrows. Despite the heavy fire the Athenian men shouted in glory as one of the enemy units was now in retreat. However the jubilation did not last as a catapult shot landed among them, directly in front of General Celabon. His body was thrown from the wall and into the city. He flew head first into a stone building, he died on impact.

8

Meanwhile in a secret tunnel below the city Cleomones and Conon move quietly to escape the raging battle above. Their goal was not saving their own asses, but rather to go out and get help. Athens had fallen, that much was clear, but they knew that the war wasn't over. Someone had to represent and avenge Athens in the coming war.

With each catapult shot dust rained to the ground as they moved with torch in hand. A couple hundred feet and they would be on the other side of the enemy army. From there they would enlist the aid of foreign armies to join their cause. However they were not aware that even as the siege continued, Sparta was already in the process of declaring war and a coalition was being built to combat Hercules and Thebes.

8

War council in Sparta

Kaleipus and Phantes entered Sparta as a delegation that represented the Centaur nations. Kaleipus represented the Corinthian Centaur nation while Phantes represented Tildas the great and the Arcadian Centaurs. They were angry at Hercules incursion on the lands of the centaur and the kidnapping of the adopted son of their leader, Kaleipus. While Tildas was not attacked by Hercules, they were close allies with the Corinthian Centaurs and had promised to defend them, just as they did ten years ago when the Destroyer of Nations attacked Kaleipus while seeking the Exxon Stone.

The Centaurs joined a coalition that was being built by Sparta which included the cities of Methone, Messene, Argos Mantinea, Petroe, and an assortment of volunteer forces from smaller cities in Greece. Argos was in the most direct danger from the army of Hercules. They were the first major city between Corinth and Sparta, Hercules would march through them, and their close ties to Centaurs also encouraged their support of the new coalition.

Athena herself, had at one time shied away to Olympus, but since her experience with Chaos, had chosen to act among the people. Now she was also present as an observer and as adviser to the Coalition. She also was the only representative of Athens until a mortal representative could be found. As a direct result the soldiers who serve at the temple Athena which were largely squads of archers pledged their support to the coalition. However she herself was not seated at the war council, one of her commanders sat in her place.

Athena was enraged at her brother Ares as he was behind this attack on Athens. However she remained unaware of the fact that Aphrodite was the real culprit in this war, nor did she know of the role that the god Chaos played in this little drama.

Athena was seeking justice for this act. Ares and Athena had feuded in the past, even coming to an occasion of open warfare but never like this. Never before had Ares so openly attacked her, and her people. Through Athens was still officially standing she knew it was already gone. Most of the buildings were in ruins and the city was burning. She was determined that she would get her retribution of Ares for this act.

The council discussed their first course of action which was the forming of the army to fight Hercules. King Kleomidas of Sparta declared he would not go to war unless the other states in the newly formed coalition provided soldiers for the war effort. He wasn't worried about Argos providing soldiers, they were already preparing for an invasion by Hercules, and the King knew that next major battle would be near there as well.

However, from the other cities he demanded soldiers. He had troops from the Centaurs and Athena herself, and volunteer forces from the smaller cities. But Methone, Messene, Mantinea and Petroe were non-committal.

The King spoke aloud after minutes of bickering, "Does Sparta have to fight all of your battles! Do you doubt our resolve? What about Thermopylae when we the Spartans saved you Persia? That was the last time we were going to save your asses and get no aid in the process.

I'll tell you this, and I'm speaking to you Mantinea, I'll gladly let Hercules destroy your city if you don't provide troops. And if that is not enough get your attention then Messene and Petroe can deal with Hercules without us also.

I declare here and now that Sparta will only fight alongside cities that will fight for themselves. Who now refuses aid to our cause? Declare yourself! Raise your hand if you will sit back while we fight!" Not one hand rose. King Kleomidas then said "Then we all shall march on Hercules. My army will march tomorrow for Argos to join them and the Centaurs who are already preparing for battle as we speak."

8

Xena, Callisto, Iolaus and Gabrielle made way for the Amazon village which was northwest of Argos. Callisto rode Argo as a result of her foot injury.

Xena stopped the group and told them to remain were they were as Xena felt something disgustingly familiar. She headed to the other side of the trees where he appeared, "Ares I could feel you like slime and fungus on my body."

Ares replied with a sneer, "Gee Xena, you certainly know how to bring a god down."

Xena demanded, "What do you want?"

Ares smiled as he casually approached Xena, "What do you think of the war I've stirred up?"

Xena turned away from him in annoyance, "It is disgusting Ares. Many good people are going to die because of you."

Ares replied coldly, "Yes they will, and with the bloodletting Greece will be weaker than ever, and an even easier target for Rome. No more weak little city-states bickering over little things like a bunch of whiney morons. Just one government and one force of will. That was your dream once."

Xena mused, "Still going for the world domination thing. So how is Hercules working out you foul disgusting creature?"

"With that kind of talk, I don't think I'm gonna like you anymore," said a now cordial Ares.

Xena's voice raised, "You are a soulless bastard, Ares."

Ares replied, "Well. Anyway Hercules is not you but he is good. Ruthless, strong, decisive. Never thought he had it in him. Gotta thank Chaos"

Xena asked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Ares smirked, "Chaos did something to his head, I don't know exactly what but it brought out a better side of him so to say."

Xena thought about it for second. It would explain a lot. She then said, "Ares, stop this. Hercules is a good man. You're destroying him."

Ares turned away, "What... Turning your superhero into someone like who you used to be? Is that it? He was so perfect and he saved you. Now he has become worse than you. He had it coming."

Xena scornfully replied, "Is all this about vengeance for turning me to good? Is that it? Getting back at him because he is turned me good? I hope you die Ares."

Ares breathed in deeply with anger, "What kind of petty God do you think I am?" Xena raised an eyebrow. Ares then backed away as he coldly stated, "Very well Xena, I will make sure Hercules kills you personally!" He disappeared.

Xena returned to the rest of her group as they continued towards the Amazon village.

8

Two hours later Cleomones and Conon emerged on the other side of the secret tunnel. Once outside they turned and looked upon Athens. Cleomones wept at the sight of it burning. Even from here safely out of the battle he could see the destruction. He swore upon Athena that Hercules and Selenta would die by his hand.


	11. Battle of the Walls

x

Battle of the Walls

Last time I commented on this website's well noted inability to fix a simple computer error, hit counter went down for a week, so um…. I love you FF . Net!

AN: I'm Alive

Day 4

The Warrior Princess Selenta strode on foot as the rams pounded away at the gate and the walls. Her unit of infantry would lead the way into the city of Athens. She would personally take Athens and by god, she would kill any man who stood in her way. An arrow from the wall flew at her but with a quick grasp of her hand she caught it inches from her face.

She spied the man who shot the arrow as she pulled a dagger from her belt. She drew a bead on him and threw it with all her might. The blade flew through the air and nailed his chest. No one could out throw Selenta when it came to blades, except maybe, maybe Xena who taught her. The gates trembled as the ram pounded; the wall shook as the catapult shot landed.

Another rain of arrows was launched as the defiant Athenians refused to give in. Selenta called out to one of her generals. He came by on horse trembling cowardly as death rained around him. She demanded, "Bring up the damn ladders. If the gate will not open we will go over the walls. What are you waiting on? Go now damn you!" The general raced back to the camp that had been set up just hours ago.

8

Meanwhile Hercules surveyed from his camp as the battle continued. The Thebans were tearing into the Athenians ever since they arrived five hours ago. His own army wreaking havoc as well, maybe tonight the army would enter Athens. By tomorrow morning the resistance would be crushed, then the defiant Spartans and her allies; and especially the Centaurs.

8

The Amazon village

Borias and his son finally arrived at the Amazon village. Ephiny, who was already aware of his coming for the last thirty minutes or so, went out to greet them. They met and respectfully but distantly greeted one another as Borias was not overly familiar with the tribe. Borias stated, "I'm here on behalf of Solan who is being hunted by Hercules and his army. I have been informed that Gabrielle extended the protection of the Amazons to him in the event of an emergency."

Ephiny replied with an air of dignity, "Yes, and to his father as well if he so chooses."

Borias looked the queen squarely in the eye, "I have to find my friend Callisto who has been captured by Hercules."

"Then you should return to the Centaurs, they along with Sparta have declared war on Hercules, Thebes and their allies."

Borias asked, "Where does the Amazon nation stand?"

"We will defend your son, but my sisters will not sacrifice themselves in a war between men. You may seek refuge here if you wish but we are neutral," stated the Queen.

Borias stated gruffly, "Even if Gabrielle fights them."

Ephiny replied "Gabrielle is my amazon sister however she has a standing order that the Amazons as a nation will not involve ourselves in the battles of Xena, or Gabrielle. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is, we will defend Solan if they come here."

Borias bowed his head, "I'm sorry too. Thank you for your protection of my son. I shall be leaving"

Ephiny smiled, "You are most welcome, Borias." Borias nodded as he left. At least his son will be safe he thought.

8

Outside Athens

Selenta observed as the ladders were put in place, not even taking note of the dozens of arrows that landed at her side.

Once the ladders were ready she climbed upward dodging stones and knives that were thrown at her. One knife headed straight for her head as she snatched it out of the air and threw it back entering the skull of a soldier above her.

She jumped to the top with sword drawn as soldiers charged her position. One slice with her blade and a soldier landed on the ground below the wall. Another slice and another warrior died coughing up blood. Three soldiers charged at her as she threw three of her knives killing each one. Her own soldiers emerged behind her as she led the charge to take the walls.

She shrieked as she leapt into battle stabbing and slicing any Athenian that got near her. The Athenians stepped back as she smiled, blood dripping from her hands and spots of it on her face. Then out of her eye she got an Athenian archer unit inside of Athens taking aim. She shouted, "Duck" as the arrows harmlessly flew over them.

The Athenians charged the now vulnerable soldiers killing several, Selenta returned to her feet in a deadly twist of death that took several Athenian heads. However she was running out of men as the second ladder got pushed off the wall. Three squads of Athenian infantry were entering from the tower over head of the gates as Selenta's soldiers were now flanked on all sides.

The attack had failed. Selenta shouted retreat as she took the rear guard. Men scurried down the ladder as Selenta and a few chosen soldiers fended of the attackers. One particularly large soldier charged her as she ducked a sword strike and sliced his knee, cutting completely through the bone. She could not be touched or so it seemed as her opponents' multiplied and their blood flowed down the wall.

A few more heads rolled before it was her chance to retreat down the last ladder. They scurried down as quick as possible as the ladder began to be pushed off the wall. The ladder began to move as the last of men headed for the bottom. Selenta was close enough to the ground to safely jump as the ladder finally fell off from the wall.

She had been defeated but she wasn't done as she picked up a loose short sword and threw it at an Athenian who was celebrating beating back the attack. He fell off of the wall and to the ground head first; all while she caught an arrow from the tower to her left. The battle was not over as she observed the rams continuing to pound away at the gate. She breathed in preparing herself for the next opportunity to take the city. She was not bothered by the failure on the walls, ladder attacks rarely if ever worked, but they had their value.

8

Late in that afternoon on the road to the Amazon village

Xena, Callisto, Gabrielle, and Iolaus were met with a familiar sight. Xena and Callisto said, "Borias!" They all quickly moved to greet him as Borias hurried to see them. Borias smiled widely, "Callisto, you made it!"

Callisto got off of Argo limping some as she hugged Borias. Xena was taken aback. Not just by the fact that Borias was hugging another woman, but it was Callisto.

Xena walked up calmly and yet filled with concern, "Where is my son?" Borias noticed the word 'my' however he did not act upon it but rather said, "He is safe among the Amazons."

It was Iolaus who jumped in with the next idea. He said, "Let's go back and stop Hercules."

Xena asked, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Borias answered, "There is an army forming in Argo; among them Centaurs and there are reinforcements coming up from Sparta.

Xena said, "Very well, we will set out for Argos.

8

Northern Turkey.

Chaos said "Things find their way to the strangest areas don't they Anarchy."

Anarchy said "Yup."

Chaos picked up the Heart of Chaos. Chaos said, "Where is the rest of it? Damn it. It had been split in three. We must hurry to find the other pieces. Move now anarchy!"


	12. Fall of Athens

x

Fall of Athens

Evening outside Athens as rain began to pour.

The Army of Hercules and Thebes continues to batter Athens throwing everything they could at them. The rams pounded the gates, they had been beating the walls gates of Athens all day, and there was no letting up, the ravenous army of Hercules was just itching to get inside…

The current commander of the Athens army stood upon the building adjacent of the Gate. Colonel Telisone. He had become in charge today as the result of General Cleomones retreat to seek aid for the city and the death of the two remaining generals. A tear went down his check as he knew that Athens would not survive the night. The gate was expected to collapse momentarily. But he would die for this city, his city.

8

Meanwhile in a house that had been converted to a meeting hall the Athenian Politian Siliphonas was preparing for the inevitable or rather to escape it. Most of the politician leaders of Athens had either killed themselves or escape already; a couple of them were on the walls fighting bravely for Athens survival, but not Siliphonas. He was the highest ranking of those who were still alive. He was essentially in command of the city.

However his command was done as he stepped on a chair and slipped his head through a noose. Hercules would not take this leader, he said to himself. He promptly used his feet to remove the chair from under himself. He hung their and within a couple minutes he was dead.

8

Selenta watched as she waited for the gate to open. Another shot. Still not open. Another shot, not yet. The door was budging at last as the damage was extensive. Another shot, almost. Her blood rushed as the next blow did not quiet open up the gate. One more shot it nearly gave way. They knew it was now as the men rallied back for a nasty shot. Bang the doors swung open. Selenta stood focused to rush in.

8

The colonel saw the gate budge. He raised his sword. Almost. Preparing for it. Boom, the gate swung open. He shouted the charge as 2000, a full 1/3 of the remaining army as causalities had been heavy. Athenians charged the entrance running down to join the fight "For Athens! For freedom! Freedom!"

8

Selenta charged to front but suddenly the clash of men sent her spiraling backwards with her men like a line of dominoes as hundreds of men collided with 2000 Athenians. The Athenians, mad with battle rage, killed everyone in front of them, the rage and blood lust in their eyes while they were shouting, "Freedom!" Selenta fought her way to her feet as the men of Hercules and Thebes fell back.

Selenta swung her sword mightily as she brought death to the soldiers of Athens who dared to attack her. Blood, guts and body parts flew through the rain creating streams of blood as it poured out of the bodies of the dead and the dying. Selenta shrieked as she removed the head of an Athenian with spear. The units from the rear clashed to join in the fight as the Athenians fought back desperate to save what was left of their city.

The Athenian colonel could be heard shouting pull back as the Athenians fell back slowly behind the gate in order to preserve their local superiority, as the army of Hercules and Thebes tried to fight through the masses to enter Athens. Now with the Athenians on the other side of the gate they could surround the men of Hercules and Thebes as they tried to fight through the Athenians. But even this would not stop Hercules and Thebes from claiming the city.

The numbers of Athens were falling even with the massive casualties on their enemy's side. From the wall, the Archers fired their hordes of arrows into the army of Hercules as they poured in throw the gate bringing down many of the soldiers as they could, knowing that they were facing certain death at those same soldiers below.

The Athenian line weakened as they lost more and more men. Selenta, now using two swords, shrieked madly as she decapitated three soldiers, and laughed as the blood shot up from what used to be there necks.

She met with the colonel who tried to take her down but a slice through the ribcage took him down. His death went unnoticed as the frenzy was too great. The lines of Athenians thinned at as they were running out of men. A fervent push forced a gap through the middle as the remaining Athenians were now broken into two groups, but they refused to submit to the will of Hercules army.

By this point of the remnant of the Athenians at this gate was roughly 700 soldiers, many wounded. However several thousand remained in the city itself. However the number of Hercules controlled Corinth and Thebes soldiers inside the city was growing by the minute, they were already sitting at 2500 inside the city as another gate collapsed with many thousands waiting outside. The Athenians didn't have long in this world.

Selenta fought on while standing on corpses and tripping over heads. The pocket of Athenians at this gate declined to a couple hundred warriors as the other pocket had been wiped out. Even as the army cleaned up the remaining pockets Selenta led her men on clearing operations entering houses killing everything inside, including the women and children.

These were Hercules' orders, to kill every living thing. Athens was to be the symbol to the Greek world that resistance was futile, and that those who fight, were doomed to death at the tip of Hercules might.

A couple dozen men with their back against the wall continued the fight as they grew more fatigued. One man lost his head as another was stabbed through the heart as the last of the pocket at the gate fought on defending to the end. More men fell beside what was now less than ten as they kept falling. Knowing they would be executed they charged the rest of the army actually pushing them back a couple feet before they were surrounded and killed.

The army finished with the last pocket joined in the operation of clearing out the city. Elsewhere in the city the several thousand had been reduced to a few hundred Athenian soldiers and they were running to the last defense of any great city, the central the keep, the last chance to defend the already doomed city.

The Armies of Hercules and Thebes pursued them. Anyone who got in there way, women, children, old men, even babies were slaughtered. Units not directed at the battle to be had at the keep were already enjoying their plunder as the women of Athens were raped, and then murdered at will.

Within the hour all of Athens was cleared of except the central keep. Hercules himself had joined the battle with his sword on his back and he walked up to the door and broke it down with godlike strength. The last 300 hundred soldiers charged Hercules and Selenta but his mighty strength and her elite skill, backed up by the immenseness of the army behind them were too much for the beleaguered Athenians.

In a matter of moments got down to the 50 men as they surrendered throwing down their swords. Hercules looked at them with disdain and called them cowards as he ordered his men to finish them off. The soldiers of Hercules charged and murdered the surrendering soldiers of Athens.

The army of Hercules shouted in victory as the battle was finally over. Hercules stood proud as all of Athens laid in run, the rain washing the blood away. Corpses lined the road all over the city and buildings still fell over as a result of the city.

Hercules wished to completely destroy the city but there was nothing left to destroy. Most of the people were murdered, or being murdered as the soldiers moved out in execution squads making sure no one survived, the building were in ruins, and the fires were raging. The was nothing left to destroy, Hercules and his army had cut down the greatest city of Greece, and murdered almost all its population, only those lucky enough to escape or not be found were spared.

Hercules looked at the ruins of Athens; he felt no remorse for his deed.

8

Athena stood on a hill overlooking Athens and wept as her city and her people all lay dead. Athens was gone. The great city of Greece destroyed. Maybe it could be rebuilt but could it ever recover?

Her sorrow was replaced with a bitter anger. She no longer considered her brothers to be her brothers, not Ares, nor Hercules. She would see them both suffer for their deed today. It did not matter that Ares was a God or that Hercules was the son of Zeus. They would both suffer, and then they would die... for Athens.


	13. Aftershocks

x

Aftershocks

The right to have a disclaimer in this story has been voted down by the legislature of Wisconsin. Protests are being organized.

8

Day 5

Xena, Callisto, Borias, Iolaus, and Gabrielle arrived in Argos. The army in Argos was preparing for war as fortifications went up. Xena quickly took notice of the banners belonging to the two centaur tribes, the tribe of Kaleipus, and of Tildas. Then she noticed the banner of Corinth, she was taken aback by seeing it, she went to investigate.

Who she saw then was none other than Jason former king of Corinth. Xena approached him as she asked, "How? How did the army of Corinth wind up as it has?

Many emotions filled the sad king's face as prepared to answer, "Iphicles had ruled Corinth for several months when Chaos came and took the people from the world. This led to instability of the throne, as chaos ran rampant over here as well. So when Hercules returned…" Jason stopped, wiping tear from his eye

"He tried to act like the old Hercules but it wasn't. I could, there was some dark force inside him. Anyway he began to assist king Iphicles who was his brother. How was he supposed to know what Hercules game was? It was his brother? You are supposed to trust your brother."

Jason stopped as he breathed inward regaining his composure, "We all trusted Hercules. One night Hercules declared that Iphicles was a traitor and had him imprisoned in a dungeon of Corinth and took the throne.

We knew then that something was wrong with Hercules. My wife, his mother went to him to see what was wrong, she was imprisoned too. I gathered a volunteer force of Corinthians and we left the city before we could be imprisoned too. But that didn't matter. Hercules reputation and his knowledge of the land, he very easily built an army that swelled by several thousand to become the mightiest force in the land.

His growing power puts the whole land of Greece in danger, the weaker we are, the more likely Rome of someone else could try to take us all.

But what I'm must concerned about, and what I really want, more than anything, my wife. I want her back. And I will fight Hercules to my last breath to rescue her." Xena put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him as a plan formed in her head.

A few minutes later Xena spoke to Gabrielle. She said "Gabrielle, I have to go. I'm going to infiltrate Corinth."

Gabrielle did a double take, "Alone?"

Xena replied "Yes, I need to be alone for this. I need you to keep Iolaus and Callisto from following me. Especially Iolaus, he finds out he will come to."

Gabrielle nodded reluctantly as she watched Xena ride off towards Corinth.

8

Athens

Hercules and Selenta stood beside one another in the center of what used to be a city. Since nothing remained of the Athenian government buildings, Hercules and Selenta planed their flags in the town square.

The soldiers then placed flags all over the rubble, instilling the statement that they now rule Athens, despite the fact there was nothing left. All while other soldiers wiped out small pockets of resistance which consisted mostly of small handfuls who escaped the carnage of the main battle. Resistance often being defined as an old man in a corner somewhere, or a child hiding under a bed.

Selenta made her play, "I don't know how plan on doing all this but Thebes want's control of Athens."

Hercules scoffed as had no intention of ever giving Athens to Thebes but that was not important as the armies of southern Greece were already marching north to meet him in battle.

Hercules evaded the statement as he said, "We have to send the army to Corinth. Sparta, Messene and several others are marching toward Corinth. My spies tell me that Argos has formed an army and the Centaurs are helping them. If you will excuse me there is something else I must do before I set out for Corinth."

Hercules entered a building that was amazingly still standing. Ares appeared as his body radiated fury, "What have you done!"

Hercules shouted back, "Only what you have always wished Ares!"

Ares stormed into Hercules' personal space, "I wanted you to conquer Athens, not kill every living thing! Even now Athena is marshaling everyone she can to come after you. I fought Athena on Olympus this morning because of you!"

Hercules' nostril's flared, "Isn't that what you always wanted? One large massive war for it all!"

Ares replied in a low menacing growl, "I hate you brother. Even as a warlord I find that I just can't stand you!"

Hercules punched Ares in the face sending him flying back several feet. Ares jumped to his feet, "You bastard!" He charged a bolt of power and threw it at Hercules but Hercules quickly evaded it..

Ares then said with the finality in his voice, "We are done!"

Hercules scoffed in anger, then he shouted, "I never needed you Ares! Never!"

"And how are you going to maintain an army without me?"

Hercules replied, "I have my ways!"

Ares turned about and stated as he disappeared, "I will be watching Hercules; next time we meet will be enemies." Hercules punched the wall smashing it open, and then stepped through the hole, the soldiers stepped back as they didn't want to taste the rage of Hercules.

8

Hera stood beside Zeus as he was clearly hurting. Hera who once would have happy to see this felt for him deeply. His son had become one of the greatest monsters in all Greece and Athena, his daughter had sworn to kill him. Zeus searched hard to find a way to defend Hercules. His daughter was hurting as well for her chosen city was killed to the last man.

Ares appeared before Zeus. With Ares before him, Zeus had a target for which to unleash his rage upon, "Ares you bastard!"

Zeus struck down Ares with a bolt of power. Ares tried to get up as Zeus struck him down again. Zeus' face turned red as an electrical charge built around him the blotted out all other light, "You had to do it!" He struck him again, this time with his fist.

Ares was completely helpless before the king of the gods, "You had to destroy Hercules." Ares tried to speak as Zeus smashed him in the mouth with his fist.

Zeus' voice turned cold, "You are not my son and you are not welcome on Olympus. Don't ever come back or I will kill you."

Zeus cast lightning around Ares and threw him to earth below. Hera said, "Don't you think that was overdone?"

Zeus turned to his wife as his nostril's flared, "Quiet! Dammit woman shut up!" Zeus stormed away. Hera stood speechless, but she understood her husband's pain.

8

Ares landed hard on a small island outside off of Greece. He awoke to see the massive figure of Poseidon looming over him. Poseidon said, "You have gone too far my foolish Nephew."

Ares got to his feet and dusted himself off, "I'm not responsible for all this."

Poseidon appeared unconvinced, "Really, you didn't do cause the complete and total utter destruction of Athena's city?"

Ares replied as he stared up at the king of the seas, "It was my idea to occupy Athens but not to destroy it. It goes against the ideas of military conquest. You don't destroy the cities if you can keep from it. If you can take a city without wiping it completely out, you'll reap the rewards."

"Athens was destroyed before the gates broke!"

Ares replied as he felt the breath of the god Poseidon, "I did not authorize the killing of the civilian population. I'm telling you, something else is going on here."

Poseidon paused for a moment. Then he finally stated, "Maybe your right, but you will remain on this island as I've been entrusted with keeping you here."

Ares adamantly shouted, "You can't do this to me! I'm the god of war!"

Poseidon replied with a grin, "I'm the god of the Oceans and Seas and brother of the king of the Gods. I can do whatever I want!" Poseidon sunk down below the water. Ares sat down as he realized he wasn't going anywhere.

8

Hercules was away from the army momentarily as Aphrodite appeared beside him. "You're doing well Hercules. Because of you my brother has been cast out of Olympus."

Hercules stated with a chill "I don't care what happens to him."

Aphrodite was taken aback by the coldness of the reply. After a moment she regained her composure as she said, "Athena has rallied a large army to come after you. You need to move south and eliminate them."

Hercules replied as his voice got more chilling, "I am aware of them." Aphrodite sighed as she teleported away, seeing that is was clearly best that Hercules be left alone.

8

Athena was in Olympus as she demanded, "Let me kill Ares!"

Zeus shot back, "No! I will not!"

Athena's rage continued to grow as she shouted, "What about Hercules!" Zeus did not answer.

Athena demanded again of the thunder god, "Can I not avenge my people?"

Zeus reappeared in her face as she stepped back in awe of the sudden power that now confronted her, "You are asking permission to kill two of my sons! You are the goddess of wisdom!"

Athena forcing herself against the power of her father she jumped back into his face, "If you allow them they will destroy everything."

Zeus stepped back, he knew she was right, "I've punished Ares and that's that. But you will have to deal with Hercules yourself, and you won't be the one who kills him, I won't have one child kill another, if you want him dead badly enough, then you will have to find someone who can and will!"

Athena shook her head as tears of rage fell from her face, "Damn you father…" as she teleported away.

Zeus did something that Hera only seen one other time in her life. Zeus wept. The last time Zeus wept, that she could remember, was the day he killed his father….

8

Callisto stepped back suddenly as Athena appeared before her. Callisto stated as she anticipated what she was about to be asked, "No, all you gods ever do is destroy everything. I will not follow you!" Athena's tone was simple and to the point, "If you really don't want to be my champion I give you one choice. Kill Hercules." Callisto was stunned to silence.


	14. Outcast of War

x

The Outcast of War

I don't even know how to spell Disclaimer

8

Ares was pouting over his current situation, being stuck on this island. The he could teleport all over the island as he pleased. However that was just a torment aimed at him since from the center of the island he could see water on all sides. It wasn't even a mile long. It only had one tree. "One damn tree," Ares muttered.

Ares the god that is so often discounted as a blood thirsty warlord with Godhood knew something that no other god knew. That something was wrong, Out of place. Ares knew he did not cause this. Yes he had pushed Hercules this route, but Ares knew what the real Hercules was like, and this wasn't it. It wasn't enough that Hercules came to Ares corrupted, but now Ares began to sense and suspect another's involvement. He decided that someone, one of the Gods perhaps, was working against him.

But what would that matter, he can't leave unless Poseidon released him. So Ares summoned him and the god of the seas appeared. They had some things to discuss.

8

Corinth later in the afternoon

Xena having left Argo with Gabrielle rode a brown horse as she neared Corinth. Dismounting, she carefully snuck around the outskirts of Corinth. It had been said that Hercules army alone was around 35,000, and Thebes brought 20,000 soldiers into the party as well. Well Xena figured that around ten thousand of Hercules' soldiers were here at Corinth, and they were on alert, carefully watching for the slightest intrusion. The ones, who weren't guarding or resting, were training. A squad of horse archers rode near. Xena had not seen many horse archers in Greece and by the look of them she placed them in from Persia.

There was also evidence that Hercules planned to continue to grow his army. A group of warriors with several banners appeared to be heading through the gates of Corinth, among several warlords that had joined up with Hercules. Xena decided to bide time for an opening to get inside.

8

Ares' island

Ares said with the Fates present, "I Ares swear by the fates that I shall temporally give up the majority of my powers including teleporting and casting energy bolts in order that I may be returned to the mainland. Upon reaching the reaching the mainland I Ares will immediately seek to discover who is really behind Hercules and his plans, and stop them if I can, or bring it to the attention of Zeus, King of Gods if I cannot."

Poseidon then said, "I Poseidon agree to take Ares powers and I swear by the fates to return them to Ares when he learns the truth and properly acts upon it. Further I swear I shall transport Ares to mainland Greece so that he may pursue his investigation and I shall allow him to retain his immortality and his strength to protect him from the other Gods who may wish him harm." Poseidon who had shrunk to human size signed the document following by Ares, and then they both shook hands to seal the deal.

The fates spoke with each one alternating words as they spoke. "We three fates solemnly to declare we have witnessed this agreement by the God of the Seas Poseidon and Ares former god of war." Zeus had seized his position from him, rendering him no longer the God of War.

Ares said with a scoff, "I really don't like that word. Former."

The fates continued, "We three fates hereby declare we shall enforce this deal in the event either party attempt to break this deal." The three fates each cast a seal with their powers and with their signatures appearing underneath each seal the deal was set.

8

Poseidon took up Ares and teleported him to Greece. Once he arrived on Greece, Ares noted he was near Methone. He stared at Poseidon enraged as this was the farthest spot in Greece from Hercules, "Damn you Poseidon!"

Poseidon laughed manically, "I carried out my part of the deal. I took you to mainland Greece. It is you who never specified where." Poseidon smiled on the angry former god of war, and then descended into the depths of the sea once more.

Ares cursed aloud. He would have liked to have all his powers but Poseidon would have never allowed him to leave the island if he had, so that left him with one choice. He walked in the direction of Pylos to get a horse and ride to Corinth and Hercules.

8

The sun was setting as Hercules prepared his army for movement. Hercules and Selenta were planning a pit-stop in Corinth before moving onward to Argos. The army had lost three thousand seven hundred fifty-nine soldiers i_n_ the siege of Athens so they needed some reinforcements. Overall however, Hercules felt that he could and would destroy the Spartans and their allies when he finally faced them down.

Meanwhile Selenta was stewing as she thought about the arrogance of Hercules. She would like to stuff a sword down his throat; however they were engaged with a common enemy. Such rash actions would have to wait for a better time. Maybe she could position herself so that Hercules drains his strength and then maybe negotiate with the Spartans for a defection, unlikely the Spartans would agree, but she knew she needed an edge over the Demi-God.

8

Xena followed a pair of soldiers as they walked toward the gate inside, Xena slipped in behind them, once they were on the other side of the gate. Once inside, she sought out a friend of hers that could help her. Xena had to avoid several small roving patrols of soldiers throughout the city.

Finally she reached a familiar house which was owned by an old friend. She quietly eased herself inside, seeing another woman with her back facing Xena, the warrior slowly snuck up behind her. Xena grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth before she could scream, "I need you to be quiet Aneilia."

Aneilia replied in quiet surprise "Xena. What are you doing here?"

Xena cracked a smile, "Spying."

Aneilia's expression turned dark, "King Hercules."

Xena released Aneilia from her grip, "Yes. What happened?"

Aneilia replied, "One day we were summoned to the kings castle. Instead of Iphicles we saw Hercules wearing the crown. He said Iphicles had planned to turn Corinth over to Athens as he was secretly working for them. He then said that Iphicles has been arrested and since he had no heir, Hercules stepped in to rule in his place. He then said Athens was planning an attack to take Corinth, so he announced a draft of all able bodied men to form an army. We have never heard of what happened to Iphicles."

Xena replied, "Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

8

Cleomones and Conon had been moving southeast for a while now, the aim of course, too find people to fight for Athens. So they made a stop in Argos to take some rest and maybe get some support for there endeavor. However, nothing could prepare them for what they saw, Argos had been fortified and a growing army was filling the city-state. It was clear that this was all about fighting Hercules, they decided to move quickly and find the leader.

Moments later they found Kaleipus who was with Gabrielle at this moment. Cleomones and Conon presented themselves inquiring what had occurred here. Kaleipus asked, "I might but who are you?"

Cleomones lowered his head respectfully, "I am Cleomones, general of Athens, and this is Conon admiral of Athens."

Gabrielle inquisitively asked, "Aren't you the same Conon who lost that major naval battle with Sparta twenty years ago?"

Conon's lip vibrated with annoyance, "Not your business little girl."

Before Gabrielle could reply, Kaleipus said, "Listen here, I don't know how things are done in Athens but here among this army this woman, Gabrielle has our utmost respect and confidence, especially since she has been trained by Xena. So answer her question."

Conon bit his tongue seeing his own error, "I apologize and yes I did lose to Sparta in a naval battle but I also won one later against Persia and redeemed myself,"

Kaleipus nodded, "Athena has rallied the armies of southern Greece and we are preparing for war against Hercules. Especially since the rumors we have been hearing in the last few hours that Hercules slaughtered every living thing in the city, to which I inquire, how are you two standing here."

Cleomones replied in earnest, "We were sent out via secret tunnel to find and rally an army to take Athens back."

Kaleipus replied "looks like you weren't needed for that. However some have not committed. We could use your help with the upcoming battles."

Conon said, "I have an idea, Rhodes was our ally but we were surrounded before anyone could be sent out. Our fleet captured. Allow me to go to Rhodes as Cleomones stays here and helps. I need a ship." Kaleipus replied "I cannot give you a ship but the leader of Argos can and I will talk to him." Conon nodded.

Cleomones then said, "This army is good but other than you a couple of others they lack the necessary leadership. Allow me to take some kind of command."

Kaleipus replied, "I'll give you the command of the Argos home guard. They need the most leadership. They are not the regular army of Argos but rather drafted farmers. They will need someone to make them into soldiers quick. Hercules will likely be nearing Argos in two or three days. However my assignment to you is not final. King Jason escaped from Corinth and is the overall leader, he has not chosen who among us will be the leader of the Coalition Army against Hercules, we should know within a day who will fill those shoes." Cleomones nodded in understanding.

8

Ares' acquired a horse as he ran into a familiar sight. Ares smiled, "Athena. How are you…?" He got punched in the face sending back into a wall.

Athena's eyes turned cold, "You really thought I'd be happy to see you. Soon as you stepped foot on Greece I knew you where you were. Of course Poseidon was a big help."

Ares got to his feet trying to say, "you know Athena I'm here to…" He jumped out of the way of an energy ball.

Athena scoffed, "Brother you talk too much."

Ares returned to his feet once again, "Really sister…." He dodged another one.

Athena's voice was laden with dark curses, "You are no brother of mine."

"I know we don't like each other but I had nothing to do with what happen."

Athena shouted, "Nothing!" She threw several energy balls as Ares did his best to dodge them all.

Ares got back up again, "Well maybe not nothing. But I didn't have Hercules kill everyone in your city."

Athena cocked her head, "You sent him there!" Athena approached him, punching him in the face.

She continued, "You made him like he is!" She kicked him into a wall. She then said "You built his army!" She kicked him again, sending his body against another wall, this time breaking it down.

Athena gritted her teeth in rage, "and finally you did not stop him!" Athena kicked him several times, causing body to sink into the ground.

She stepped back, hiding the tears of rage in her eyes, "You're damn lucky Zeus won't let me kill you!"

Ares struggling to pull himself out of the group said, "Well, he still has a soft spot for me yet. Considering he almost did the deed himself on Olympus. I don't imagine dad would give anyone the means necessary to kill me."

"I wouldn't test that theory," said a curt Athena.

Ares then said, "Someone else is behind all this Athena. Hercules got help and it wasn't mine."

Athena replied, "Would you even care if you had not been cast out of Olympus and stricken of your mantle as God of war?"

Ares asked as he finally pulled himself out of the hole, "Would you rather hear the truth or what you want here?" Athena stared in anger. Ares continued, "Well honestly, not really, except for the fact my warrior is being manipulated by another force."

Athena said "Ares you're despicable, I'll be back later to punish you some more."

Ares replied "Don't forget the whips and chains,"

Athena shook her head in disgust as she teleported away. Ares noticed townsfolk staring at him, "Enjoy the show! Go away before I hurt you!"

He retrieved his horse and started for Argos to find the true answer to all this.


	15. The Sins That Are Never Cleansed

x

The Sins That are Never Cleansed

Like bad politicians, some things never go away

8

Callisto stood keeping close watch. She wondered about her family. Her mother, whom Chaos had brought back from the grave, had rejected her and this hurt Callisto deeply. Callisto had a small tear roll down her check as the moon began to rise. Callisto observed Gabrielle reviewing war plans with a little bit admiration. She had nowhere near the experience that she herself or Xena had in battle or strategy but she threw herself into it and showed considerable talent and understanding.

However the training course in war from Chaos and Aphrodite certainly went along way Callisto mused. She fingered her chakram still somewhat upset about her sword being captured by Hercules, not to mention she was wearing Gabrielle's boots as well, Gabrielle's boots were not exactly her size and there was no other boots available. Damn wars and limited supplies.

Iolaus had arrived to relieve Callisto. Iolaus said as he walked up to her, "I'm sorry I doubted you. I thought you were still that crazy… well you know."

Callisto raised an eyebrow in manner more commonly seen with Xena, "I'm sorry about your friend."

Iolaus sighed deeply, "I can't explain it. I mean he's Hercules. I've seen him do so much good over the years. I've seen him brave everyone and everything, even the gods but now he has become the villain we fought so much against all these years."

Callisto tried to reassure the blonde man as she placed her hand upon his shoulder, "Somehow we will fix this. I turned away from evil, how hard could it be to convince someone like Hercules to turn back."

Iolaus scoffed, "You ever killed innocent women and children? He has."

Callisto's eyes lit up with rage, "I think you should pay attention to who you are talking to! I killed many women and children."

Iolaus was taken aback, but then he remembered the stories, feeling guilty he replied, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I haven't hardly slept in days."

Callisto left his side without saying a word, to even be reminded of her past stung. Since news of the destruction of Athens reached Argos she had thought about her past more and more, the screams, the fire, the looks of the dead children.

Callisto took a moment to note Borias as he passed her by, she noticed just how queit and calm he was, very much like the calm before a battle. Callisto gathered that this was how he always was before fighting a battle.

They did not know if battle would actually come that night but they were more aware as you often do in a potential war zone. Callisto fingered her chakram again, as if to pick off that unseen enemy. Borias was fingering his sword as well, prepared for the moment when war would be upon them.

Callisto's mind wandered as she considered among other things, Athena's offer. She could understand the Goddess's position. Hercules killed everyone in her chosen city. She was right to be angry. However it only increased Callisto's distaste for the gods; that she should try to use Callisto as an instrument in her own personal vengeance.

Why do gods always pawn their problems on other people? If it was the old Callisto looking for vengeance, she would have been riding towards Hercules with sword in hand ready to kill. Athena on the other hand would rather a mortal do the job, something that Callisto did not at all approve of.

Callisto approached Gabrielle. Even though the two women had come to a peace, her presence still seemed to make Gabrielle unsettled, to say the least. It wasn't but two months ago that Callisto had killed her husband Perdicas. It took Callisto ten years to get over the bloodlust for Xena, hard to imagine Gabrielle being over him in just two months.

Gabrielle still had her back to Callisto as she asked, "Got it all worked out?"

Gabrielle turned around, "We expect Hercules to be destroying all the towns along the way, so we have evacuated the towns between here and Corinth and the centaurs in particular are moving south toward Sparta. If Hercules arrives too soon, we won't have enough reinforcements to defend Argos. We will probably have to withdraw. King Jason still hasn't chosen an overall commander."

"Gabrielle, you're wrong about Hercules."

Gabrielle gave Callisto a cold stare, misunderstanding Callisto's point.

Callisto continued, "Yes Hercules is driven by bloodlust, but he is not driven by vengeance. Athens was a show of what he might do. Athens would have been too dangerous to have not destroyed. Hercules is still a logical being, even if he is a monster. I wasn't all that logical, I destroyed everything in my path, I wasn't looking for conquest, I just wanted to kill everything in my path. Hercules however is looking for conquest. So he needs those towns for strategic and tactical reasons.

Smart to evacuate the townspeople though and the centaurs though, he most likely would have tried to wipe the centaurs out and would have been victimizing the townspeople as an example for them to follow so they would fear him."

Gabrielle decided to take a chance and learn from someone who had a lot more experience, so she asked Callisto, "Do you think he will attack tonight?"

Callisto replied, "No, he took a lot of casualties at Athens. However, he won't wait long, he will be coming, maybe even."

"Thank you."

Callisto nodded, and then went on about her business. Callisto thought to herself about how odd to be thanked considering this knowledge of hers comes from a history of merciless murder and slaughter.

As Callisto walked away, she accidently ran into a man. He stared at her with anger in his eyes. The man stated in a low growl, "Remember Teilitopolis?"

An image of a slaughter appeared in her mind. The man continued, "You killed my family. If we weren't fighting Hercules I'd kill you here."

Callisto said in a soft voice filled with deep sadness and regret, "I'm…sorry…"

The man sneered, "Whatever!" as he walked by slamming his shoulder into her. Her mind wandered back to her sins, she deserved that treatment.

Callisto approached her cot to sleep for a few hours before she would have to get up and pull guard again. She removed her, or rather Gabrielle's boots and carefully removed her bandages cleaning the wounds on her feet. She grimaced at the sting of the still fresh wounds as she replaced the bandages.

She didn't sleep very much as the images of her atrocities invaded her mind. The effect of which was turning her into something of an insomniac over the last couple of months. The fact she hadn't hardly slept in two days did allow her to sleep more than she normally did.

8

Xena was staring at the same moon that was rising when Callisto had been earlier as she was preparing to move towards the dungeon and hopefully rescue Hercules' mother and Iphicles. Xena silently moved through the streets in her classic leather and breastplate get up. It was still quiet in Corinth but rumor was that Hercules would be returning soon, maybe within the hour.

The night air stuck to Xena as it was early may and it was beginning to heat up but she continued as rays of moonlight shown down upon the city. Xena had a good view on the dungeon as she saw small contingent of guards the entrance. Xena could not help but wonder what happened to the days of just having one or two guards as she motioned closer.

If she got caught she would have the whole city on alert. She prepared to move again, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head as she fell to the ground. As Xena passed out she could have sworn it was a smiling Aphrodite looking over her.

8

Xena awoke in the dungeon chained up to the outside of the bars. Suddenly a figure walked down the walkway. He said with a cold smile, "Xena, I never thought you would be captured so easily."

Xena looked up to see a familiar face as she shot her cold reply, "Hercules."

Hercules laughed, "Yup, how'd you guess?"

Xena said "I remember when all your concern was stopping me because you thought I killed women and children. What happened to that Hercules?"

Hercules' eyes turned to rage, Xena waited for it as she knew what was coming. Hercules seized her by the face squeezing enough for her to feel the pain.

Hercules' voice took a dark turn, "That is a past and it will not be brought up again." He let her go.

Xena then said, "What about the time we banded together to fight Darphus and Ares, and we were ready to do whatever it takes to stop them."

Hercules punched her in the stomach.

Xena coughed heavily but decided to continued, "Remember when you were going to free Prometheus even though using the sword would have killed you."

Hercules punched her several times as he shouted, "Shut up!"

Xena struggled, "I remember when you unchained my heart."

Hercules grabbed Xena by the throat and began to choke her with his bare hands as Iphicles begged, "Stop brother!"

Hercules didn't stop, he continued to choke Xena until she started to fade away. Iphicles shouted, "Hercules you bastard stop it!"

Hercules finally let go, Xena was still alive. Hercules commanded the soldiers open the prison cell of Iphicles. He casually walked in while saying, "Brother it's time for some discipline" Hercules proceed to beat Iphicles until he collapsed to the ground. Hercules' mother Alceme begged, "Please stop Hercules! Please!" Hercules stopped as Iphicles nose gushed with blood.

Hercules grunted once, and then he proceeded out of the cell, he focused again Xena, "You shall live to see you little blonde friend be executed Xena."

Xena was barely able to say, "This is not you Hercules."

Hercules stopped for a moment. A voice entered his head saying, "What have I done. I have to stop this."

Then the creature that Chaos created hushed that voice saying, "they all deserve to die."

Hercules eye's scrolled onto the hurting Xena, "Lock her up on the inside of the cage so that if she gets free we still have her inside the cage."

"Yes sir."

Hercules then left the dungeon.

Iphicles said to Xena, "What were you trying to accomplish there."

Xena looked upon him, his black eye and busted lips were obvious to all, "Something is wrong with Hercules."

Iphicles scoffed, "You're telling me."

Xena continued, "No, there is something else there. I felt it."

Iphicles was dismissive, "whatever! Far as I see, he just my bastard of a brother!"

Xena said, "No, it's something else." But he wasn't listening. Xena shook her head, which hurt a great deal. She looked around. Her chakram was on the table outside. No way to get that. She would have to wait for a chance to get free.

8

Argos an hour after Xena got captured.

Gabrielle found herself looking at the moon as it was now high in the sky. Something was wrong, and she could feel it. She decided to go to Callisto, to speak with her. Callisto was sleeping and she was about to wake her up when Aphrodite appeared, wearing very tight thin black leather that showed her bodies form.

Aphrodite mused, "So Gabrielle, you've had this chance before."

"What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite replied with a smile, "A chance to kill her."

"I won't."

Aphrodite replied, "Who killed Perdicas?" Gabrielle shook her head. Aphrodite put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and whispered gently into her ear, "She did."

Gabrielle wiped the tears out of her eyes. Aphrodite stood now in front of the blonde, "She turn evil again. I know it, and you could stop her, save a lot of lives. Come on, you don't want to be hurt again because of her, do you?" Gabrielle said shook her head, crying.

Gabrielle pulled her dagger slowly out of her boot. She stared intently at the blade's tip, and at the throat of Callisto. Aphrodite said, "It's simple really, start at the ear, make a hole across the throat, like this." Gabrielle felt Aphrodite's finger come across her own throat.

Gabrielle wanted to, for Perdicas, for everything. That body of that demon that lay before her deserved to die, a simple motion and Callisto wouldn't be a threat anymore. All she needed was to just act. But she couldn't, not even with the dagger she'd used to kill Brutus. Finally Gabrielle cast the dagger to the floor.

Aphrodite disappeared as Callisto woke up suddenly with her blade in hand, then she realized it was Gabrielle and put it away. Callisto noticed that something was wrong with Gabrielle but instead asked not choosing to deal with it, "What do you need?"

Gabrielle fought her emotion, and tried to maintain a normal voice, "Xena went to Corinth. I'm worried, she should have been back."

Callisto mused, "We are talking about Xena here."

Gabrielle nodded, "I know, but something is wrong, I'm sure of it."

Callisto pulled herself out of bed, "Fine, we can go after her."

Callisto stepped out the door as Gabrielle halted. Gabrielle grabbed her dagger, and just as Callisto turned and asked, "Are you coming?" Gabrielle quickly hit the dagger behind her so Callisto couldn't see it.

Once Callisto was facing away, Gabrielle put her dagger away.

8

Ares continued to move towards Argos pushing his horse fast as he could, but he knew he could not get there until sometime tomorrow. Still, he didn't let up. Someone had set him up, someone had used Ares own nature against him. This fact only served to send him into a rage as she kicked the horse to speed it up.

He would get his mantle as God of War back. Then he would have his vengeance on the people who did this to him. Then he could go back to making the world his own again.


	16. To Close for Comfort

x

To close for comfort

I don't own the fanfiction website. If I did, I might have fired someone for letting this website stay broken for five days.

8

Callisto and Gabrielle carefully approached the city of Corinth. Truth was they had accepted each other in the world of Chaos, but it was still too soon to truly call the two of them friends.

Gabrielle turned to Callisto and said, "You know, I never did get a chance to thank you. Back in the world of Chaos, I could have killed myself. I would have, if it wasn't for you."

Callisto nodded once, "I'm glad that you didn't."

Despite that exchange, there was still a heavy awkward silence between the two of them. Then Callisto said hoping to make a little conversation, "So."

Gabrielle paused, "Yea."

"Uh. Never mind."

"Ok."

Callisto continued, "We shouldn't do this. We came to an understanding when we left Chaos."

Gabrielle however was haunted by another phrase that Callisto said. After she killed Perdicas Callisto had said, "That'll do," as if she was just glad to kill someone, she wouldn't forget that.

"Gabrielle. Can we get past this, at least on some level?"

Gabrielle shot an angry retort "It's just so easy isn't. You change. So you don't have to face your sins. Must be nice."

Callisto's heart grew heavy, "No it's not. I see their faces in my sleep. I hear them beg. Then I wish I hadn't ever been born."

Gabrielle was stunned by the emotion now coming from Callisto, "I…well. Xena, I hope she is alright."

Callisto replied, "Xena can handle herself."

"I worry."

Callisto then said "I have a lot of confidence in Xena."

Gabrielle stated, "I do to, but you don't understand, she's very important to me."

"And she saved my soul."

Gabrielle could only think of her anger, "Yea, your saved, but my family is still dead."

Callisto's eyes fell on the bard examining her, "I have never seen you like this, angry, and so full of rage."

Gabrielle sighed; it was true, she'd never been this angry before. It was a deep seated rage that seemed to infect her every thought and action, "Something about Chaos or the fights since has changed me. I'm losing myself to the violence. The more I fight, the more I wish to inflict harm. I have killed a couple times since Chaos. What is it?"

Callisto replied, "Its blood lust. The more you fight, especially once you've killed the more a part of you wants it, the violence, and the killing. You may not been in control of your actions in the world of Chaos, but all that killing still changed you. It is inevitable that it would plague you. Do you see their faces when you sleep?"

Gabrielle stayed quiet for a moment. Then she said very quietly, "Yes, but not only the ones from the world of Chaos, but Brutus as well. I can still feel my dagger plunging through his chest and the rage I had at him for what he did to my Amazon sisters."

"It is bound to affect you, but I know you're a good person you can resist it if you try."

Gabrielle said, "Maybe I'm not a good person."

Callisto was silent at this comment, she did not know how to reply to such a thing, they continued onward to Corinth.

8

Xena remained chained to the wall as it got later. Then suddenly before her someone appeared. Xena instantly realized it wasn't Ares, with that, she considered who would be the most likely god to appear before her under current circumstances, then she said, "Athena."

Athena replied, "Yes."

Xena replied, "So why are you here?"

Athena motioned up on the chained Xena, smirking at her bonds, "I have an offer to make. I could release you here, if you were to go kill Hercules."

Xena rolled her eyes at another god trying to get Xena to do their bidding, "Why can't you Gods do things for yourselves?"

Athena groaned, "Because of a stupid rule set by father that prevents Gods from killing other Gods."

"But Hercules is a mortal."

Athena interjected, "But I'm a God and he is half god, the rule applies."

Xena scoffed, "Sounds like an excuse to me."

"Whatever, just kill Hercules!"

Xena finally nodded, reluctantly, "I'll stop him, but I won't kill him unless I absolutely have to."

Athena said, "Whatever!" as she released him.

As Xena's restraints fell to the floor, she moved to the prison bars and discovered the door was open as Athena causally tossed Xena her chakram.

The soldiers suddenly shouted, "Stop her!"

Xena shouted her war-cry as she tossed her Yin Yang Chakram through the air, splitting in two one half took out the soldiers and the other half broke open the look on Iphicles cell. Iphicles ran out of his cell grabbing a guard's sword

He then unlocked his mother's door as they decided to make for the exit. Xena then quickly recognized another sword hanging on the wall, the one that belonged to Callisto. She sheathed her own sword and grabbed Callisto's sword knowing she would want it back.

Iphicles with his mother stated, "Ok, let's get out of here."

Soon as the group made it outside of the dungeon they ran face to face with Hercules and his whole army. Xena quickly separated from Iphicles and Alcmene knowing full well that Hercules would command the archers to fire on her no matter where she was standing.

Hercules grinned, and then lowered his arm which resulted in a massive volley of arrows that followed Xena as she back flipped away. Xena shouted, "Dammit!" The men of Hercules were already swarming Iphicles and there was no way for Xena to get to both of them with literally hundreds of men becoming thousands running towards her.

She shouted reluctantly, "Iphicles, I'll come back for you, stay alive."

Xena leapt toward a building as Hercules ordered the archers to fire again. The arrows harmlessly flew by Xena as Hercules shouted "Fools, can't you aim!" He grabbed a bow and an arrow from a soldier and fired it at Xena.

As Xena approached the wall to exit Corinth the arrow from Hercules imbedded itself into Xena's shoulder, but maintaining her strength she leapt to her escape.

8

Callisto and Gabrielle could hear the commotion they sprinted toward Corinth. Soon as they got within range of Corinth, they quickly took notice of soldiers doing search and clear operations.

Callisto and Gabrielle made way for the bushes to get out of sight as a single hand pulled Gabrielle back shushing her.

Callisto quickly turned around ready to fight, but it was Xena. She put her sword away as she asked, "what happened?"

Xena remarked with severe annoyance, "That's the second time I've to run from him. We need to get out of here quickly. I have to get this arrow out but not here, they will hear me." Xena then handled Callisto her sword back.

Callisto paused, "And what about my boots?" Xena ignored her as they headed back to Argos.

8

Iphicles was tied to a wall as Hercules punched him in the gut. Hercules shouted, "What were you thinking brother?"

Iphicles replied spitting blood, "Hoping to stop a tyrant?"

Hercules slapped him across the face yelling, "Who are you to call me a tyrant! He turned to his men and said "Toss him back in the dungeon."

Hercules then turned about and said, "Come early morning we march for Argos!"


	17. A Piece of My Heart

x

A Piece of My Heart

I sure hope I didn't brain my damage with this last chapter

8

"Dammit!" cursed Xena.

Callisto who was attending to Xena's injury coolly stated, "Easy…"

It wasn't the injury that was bothering her, but rather the belief that she had failed again. It pissed her off.

Callisto snapped the back piece of the Arrow as Gabrielle held Xena. Callisto eyed Xena once as she nodded back, then with considerable precision and force, Callisto shoved the arrow through Xena's shoulder. Xena groaned with pain as Callisto pulled the arrow completely out, tossing it aside.

Callisto grabbed a stick that had been turned into a poker, "Ok, turn over so I can get at your back."

Xena grimaced in pain as Callisto applied the wooden poker to her wound, cauterizing it. Xena then rolled back over so that Callisto could get to the arrow's exit point. Callisto jabbed the wound to close it up as Xena out of instinct put the pinch on Callisto.

Gabrielle stood to her feet in surprise, "Xena, what are you doing?"

Xena regained her awareness as she quickly removed the pinch from Callisto, "My bad… it's just… well, memories of our past are just a bit fresh."

Callisto rolled her eyes as she finished treating the wound.

8

Hercules proudly strode in front of us troops riding his steed, "My brave soldiers! Today we ride for glory as we move to crush the resistance. The resistance is led by the traitorous bitch called Xena, that murdering monster named Callisto, and Corinth's biggest traitor yet to be capture. Jason! Soon Greece will be ours, get ready, we ride!"

Selenta stood ready at the head of her own army. Hercules shout meant that it was time for the army to move. However, she was growing to dislike this alliance with Hercules, especially in the face of a potentially brutal bloody war of conquest in Southern Greece. She wanted power, but she thought it was a grasp too far. The enemies would never penetrate Corinth with the natural bottleneck the land formed, but fighting on their turf would mean blood and lots of it.

8

Argos, day 6 of the war in Greece

The men cheered as the first of the reinforcements appeared. From the city of Tegea, 2000 men arrived. Soldiers from the town of Megalopis would be their within a couple of hours but Sparta was a day and a half away at least. From the other direction, Xena, Callisto, and Gabrielle rode into camp as Xena met up with Tildas, Kaleipus and King Jason.

Xena stepped down from Argo alongside Callisto and Gabrielle. She said, "Hercules is marching this way, we need to be ready."

Jason nodded, "Very well," turning around facing the rest of his men he stated, "Sound the alarm, everyone prepare for war."

Xena and Callisto said in unison, "That's not good enough." Callisto paused to allow Xena to continue, "We can't beat Hercules by settling in for a siege. The way Hercules destroyed Athens, Argos would have no chance."

Jason asked with a cautious eye directed at the warrior princess, "What do you have in mind?"

"Give me command of the army, not only can I defeat Hercules, but I can drag the battle out until the whole of Greece shows up to fight him."

Jason sighed, "I have reason to believe you can, but I know one thing. You tried to take Corinth for yourself once and how can I be sure you won't try it again?"

Xena's face took on a dark scowl at the sudden statement.

Jason redirected his attention at the blonde warrior, "Callisto, you on the other hand never tried to take Corinth. I'm placing the army under your command; you will be assisted by Tildas the great. I'm aware of your past, but I believe in what has been spoken about you by the centaurs, that you are reformed"

Callisto wanted to argue but she could see that Jason would not be talked out of this. She paused, considering her options, then with heavy reluctance she stated, "I will not do unless Xena is my second in command."

Jason examined Xena closely. Tildas had overheard the exchange interjected, "I understand your distrust of the warrior princess. Her at the head of an army fighting against Corinthians set's a lot of centuars and soldiers alike on edge. Ten years are still fresh in our minds. But we'd be foolish not to use her in some way."

Jason bowed his head, "Very well, Xena, you are second in command to Callisto."

Xena was furious, insulted at Callisto picked over Xena because of Xena's history. Callisto with her history was considered a safer choice than Xena. Pressing her lips together in irritation she asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I've got some decent ideas but you know more about conquest than I do, so what do you have in mind?"

Xena set aside her emotions, preferring to just do what needed to be done, "We have Centaurs, and when I was coming back from Ch'in I had I run in with some Parthians. They would use mounted warriors with bows and javelins and they would ride in circles in front of their enemies. Their enemies couldn't ever get to them but the Parthians would just shoot them down with ease. The enemy would chase them fruitlessly. The Centaurs could do the same thing to great effect."

Callisto replied, "Add that with some guerilla tactics in the surrounding forest we can deal with these pigs as they come."

"Hercules does have cavalry so we need to be careful."

8

A couple hours later

Hercules and Selenta rode aside each other at the head of the army discussing plans for the war against Argos when they noticed another army from the north.

Selenta mused, "Who do you think they are?"

Hercules smiled, "They belong to Sicyon, a north of here, and Argos. Foolish for them to try to help Argos.

Hercules raised his sword as he stared back at his men, "All Cavalry units charge, wipe them from the face of the earth."

Hercules and Selenta led the charge shouting war cries. The men of Sicyon quickly moved to face the attackers head on, but the cavalry smashed into them at full force sending the group of 1200 men into complete disarray. Cavalry moved to encircle the army to prevent any attempt to escape as the soldiers of Sicyon tried to fall back away from the Corinthians, but to no avail.

Hercules with his sword charged the enemy position slicing a man across the chest, then twisting back he beheading a soldier who tried to escape Cavalry pushed in on them as the remaining soldier gathered back to back. They had no chance as the Cavalry sliced through the men.

Eventually the remaining 500 men threw their hands up offering surrender. Hercules stated,, "Those of you who wish to join our army stand next to my horse." About 50 men went to join Hercules. The others asked to be returned to their city.

Hercules' face wore a cold grin, "We don't exchange prisoners!" The soldiers of Hercules swept through the now unarmed men and cut them down in seconds ending the small skirmish.

8

Southern Scandinavia

Anarchy said, "Here it is." Anarchy said joining the second part of the Heart of Chaos with the First.

Chaos said, "Yes, one more to go."

8

Xena was off in the woods taking care of the needs of nature. She was nearly finished when she spotted what appeared to be a purple stone sticking out the ground. Xena never was one to collect rocks, but something about this one called to her. With a quick grasp she plucked it from the ground, then with her business done, she rejoined Callisto.


	18. Charging the Field

x

Charging the Field

It was near noon as Jason observed from his tower the rising dirt from the enemy army that was on approach. Diverting his eyes towards his own forces, he observed centaurs and human cavalry marching westward into the open, while Callisto and several groups of warriors disappear into the trees.

Jason knew very little of the warrior known as Callisto, however head had heard some about her killing some people in some raids. Xena on the other hand, remembered himself having to draw up plans to save his beloved city from her wrath. He remembers seeing Corinthian soldiers floating down the river, murdered by Xena. He remembered when Xena poisoned his grain. He would not forgive her for that. He would not forgive the woman who nearly destroyed Corinth

8

Hercules and Selenta continued to march their army south towards Argos. Hercules heard a noise, tt was a strange whistling noise like something was traveling through the air, headed his way. Hercules on instinct grabbed his sword, swinging it a very carefully aimed point. The sword connected with the Yin Yang Chakram, the result of which sent the Chakram flying back toward the direction it came from. Hercules eyes lifted toward the direction of the metallic weapon, spotting a woman grasping the chakram.

It was Xena, sitting on top of Argo. Beside her appeared Tildas the great and Kaleipus, leaders of the two respective Centaur tribes, followed by the soldiers of the army. The trio rode out to meet the commander of the enemy army as Hercules along with Selenta rode out to meet Xena.

The two parties met each other in the field as both armies stared own. Hercules stated "I Hercules king of Corinth, Master of all Greece and breaker of Athens greet on this field today, and solemnly demand your surrender. This is my ally Selenta, Princess of Thebes and rightful Heir to the throne there."

Xena spoke "I am Xena, representative of Jason, the real King of Corinth, I am the leader of this army of Argos and volunteers from all over Greece who refuse to bow to you, Hercules. To my left is Tildas, leader of the Arcadian Greek Centaurs, and to my right is Kaleipus leader of the Corinthian Centaurs and we say to hell with surrender, we demand that you submit to the will of justice and surrender your army."

Hercules began to laugh, "Surely Xena, volunteers? These are nothing but farmers. Like the ones from Sicyon which I butchered for their insistence fighting me. What chance do you have Xena? Your ally Sparta is still almost a day away, and one of the finest armies in all Greece has been annihilated by me."

Xena maintain her presence of strength refusing to be intimated, "Hercules, today this army will stop you, I swear it."

Hercules replied, "Apparently, Xena you know nothing about Greece. In Greece there were four armies worth anything at all, all the rest were fodder before them. First is Athens, which I destroyed, second is Thebes, who stands beside me, third is Corinth, which I rule. Fourth is Sparta, and I notice they are not present today. So if I were you, I would surrender."

"Let me tell you something about history and treachery. Ten years ago my army came here, set up camp not far from where we are now. I fought to annihilate the Corinthians and the Centaurs. Corinth and the Centaurs were not allied when I came, but when I came and I acted against your kingdom, who defended Corinth? The Centaurs! You Hercules betrayed the very people that saved Corinth from annihilation! Now, the proud noble race of Centaurs who could not be defeated by one of the most powerful armies ever to take the field, stand against you, and Corinth, their former ally. It is you who should surrender and prevent the great tragedy that is about to befall this land. If you don't, I swear that I will not stop until you have paid for your crimes!"

Hercules grunted in anger as both parties turned away and marched back to their lines. As they marched back Hercules was shouting to any who would hear him, "That ungrateful whore! Who does she think she is to refer to my crimes? I could have killed her two years ago for hers! By the Gods, I shall kill her today!" Hercules continued to rant incoherently while they marched back to their lines. He turned to face Xena's Army in the distance with a cold evil stare as he prepared to give marching orders.

8

The two armies faced off north of Argos, Xena's right flank was north of her position and her left flank was south of her position, to her south east was the trees which were occupied in secret by an army commanded by the real commander of the army, Callisto, who stood ready with Gabrielle near to assist her.

The infantry on the left flank was directly commanded by Borias, as the Infantry on the right flank was commanded by Iolaus. Xena, Tildas, and Kaleipus directly commanded the three units in the middle, with Xena in overall command. To the far left was a group of Corinthian Centaurs commanded by Celipus. To the far right was a group of Arcadian Centaurs commanded by Phantes. To the rear was two groups of archers commanded by an Officer from Argos named Palitces.

The army in the trees was commanded by Callisto, Gabrielle held the right flank, Cleomones commanded the left flank. They were mostly composed of volunteers from megalopolis, Argos, and Tegea, a section of Athenian soldiers that were not present at Athens during the siege. They were hungry to avenge there city.

The Army of Hercules and Selenta were unaware of the army hidden in the trees, however they had a significantly larger force even with the soldiers in the woods. Hercules and Selenta had joint command, with Hercules as overall commander. The left flank commanded which faced Xena's right flank was a Scythian warrior named Houlig De, he had one eye and was equipped with his favorite scimitar sword.

His right flank was commanded an officer from Thebes called Philictret, who's soldiers were mainly the more bloodied units from Athens.

8

Xena looked downward her left, and her right at the lines of men and centaur as they prepared for battle. She then unsheathed her sword, raising it above her head as a single. A soldier with a flaming arrow fired a single arrow in the air. Off on the far sides both groups of centaurs took it as a signal to charge. With bows in hand the two groups of Centaurs charged for the right and left flanks of Hercules' army.

Hercules army stood in tight formation, hoplites tightening up for the impending collision. They were ready as the two groups of Centaur cavalry charged closer. Hercules shouted, "Steady men." The Cavalry was but mere feet in front as the Hoplites lifted their spears. But suddenly both groups broke inward while firing arrows at the enemy lines. Caught off guard the first volley of arrows cleaned house, killing hundreds of soldiers immediately. Hercules himself took a graze across the ear.

The group of Centaurs continued to fire their arrows as they turned back and headed towards their lines. Selenta who had seen some of these tactics used by Xena prepared a plan to fight back with as she marshaled directly in front of the army. The Centaurs moved for another attack Selenta readied herself.

What the Centaurs did not see was several groups of archers stringing arrows directly behind the hoplites. Soon as they got close enough to make another attack Selenta shouted "Down!" The hoplites dropped as the arrows from the archers were suddenly and quickly released. Surprised by the volley several Centaurs blew their shots as dozens of them took lethal wounds. Phantes received two shots, one in each shoulder as he retreated back toward Xena's lines.

Hercules then ordered the men back to their feet as they began to march toward Xena stepping over the bodies. Xena's plan had had only somewhat worked. It confused the army of Hercules but did not drive them to the woods as hoped for.

8

Callisto saw what was happening as she called Cleomones to her side. Callisto stated, "Hercules army is not coming here. We are going to have to march."

Cleomones replied, "Not yet. If we march right now then Hercules will turn around and destroy us before Xena would have chance to do anything about it. Let them get close to Xena."

Callisto nodded knowing that he spoke correctly.

8

Xena cursed, "Damn!" as she saw her tattered bands of Centaurs retreating. Xena sent signals for them to take their place at the rear of the line to provide supporting fire. However she held off the marching orders as Hercules was already marching in her direction. Fortunately, she was on an embankment, it would give her the high ground, something hoplites in particular had a hard time dealing with.

Xena ordered her foot archers to release arrows after Hercules came within the limit of the archer's range. The arrows flew overhead toward their targets as they raised their shields to block the arrows. One arrow did not do so well as it accident killed one of the centaurs. Hercules caught two arrows as one landed in his horse's knee forcing Hercules to leap from his horse and continue the battle on foot. As the soldiers were marching, they kept their shields up, catching many of the bolts, but still arrows pierced exposed flesh wherever it can be found.

8

Though the enemy army had not reached Xena completely Callisto gave the order for her soldiers to march from the trees to join the battle. It was time as now with the volley from Xena got the full attention of Hercules.

8

As Hercules continued to march one of his look outs ran to his side saying "Another army, to our rear!" Hercules turned and saw the army, shocked he was that he saw a few Athenian uniforms. Selenta rode up shouting, "We must pull back for now."

Hercules scoffed loudly "Retreat! Never!"

Selenta replied "Not retreat but rather just reposition for battle later; we will be enveloped if we continue on our current path."

"No! We will destroy Xena now!"

Selenta shot Hercules a cold stare, "If you don't, I will take the Thebans with me and return to Thebes."

Hercules relented despite the anger coursing through his viens, "Al…right. Fine! We shall pull back for now!"

He turned back, facing his men, "Men! March north now!" He caught another arrow right when he finished his orders. He then turned to a rider "Once we are safe, ride for Corinth and bring me another three thousand men, and inform our siege engineers of our new position."

The rider shouted, "Yes sir!"

8

Kaleipus said, "Look, they retreat."

Xena eyed the scene as Hercules army turned northward while Callisto's men charged from the woods, "No. He is merely repositioning. Callisto may have saved us. It would have been difficult to win considering the numbers."

Tildas started to charge forward, "We should ride out there and kill as many as we can!"

Xena shouted "Hold it! That is an ordered retreat; they would chop you into bits. It's not over, but we don't waste men needlessly. Men! March! Merge with Callisto!"

8

Callisto saw what was happening, both Hercules and Xena's actions. She ordered her army to merge with Xena. The battle was not over; in fact it had only just begun as both armies prepared to settle in for the next phase of the campaign.

8

In the meantime something that Xena and all their allies were unaware of was that a secret alliance recently had been brokered between Delphi and Thebes as ten thousand men landed on the shores of the Greece near Sicyon.

The city was not prepared for the battle as they fell quickly before the invaders. Thus now, it was Thebes and Corinth, two of the three largest armies out of Greece with Delphi a smaller but capable military as they continued their plan to conquer all Greece.

AN*Celipus was a centaur from my story, Gabrielle Queen of the Amazons.*


	19. A Few Good Missiles

x

A Few Good Missiles

Ever felt like you're floating? That probably means you're crazy.

8

Mid Afternoon, north of Argos

The Coalition army under command of Callisto was encamped again after their earlier battle, but they were still ready to fight at a moment's notice. For Callisto it seemed impossible that it had been five days since Hercules came to the centaur village and took Solan. In those five days, open war had broken out all over Greece. She shook her head as six days before she had lived in peace and here she was commanding armies in a battle against Hercules, and the real trip was that Hercules not Callisto was the bad guy.

While Callisto was called commander by the soldiers and officers, it was clear to anyone paying attention that what had formed during the earlier battle was in fact a partnership between Xena and Callisto.

Callisto and Xena stared over a map as Xena said, "Hercules pulled back roughly 3 miles north."

"Isn't that a little close?"

Xena added, "Not if the battle isn't over."

Callisto eyed Xena once and she understood exactly what she was getting at, "I don't think he's coming on foot. He's got something else going…"

"The catapults?"

Callisto paused, "His catapults? Yea? Where were they?"

Xena and Callisto both took notice of a whistling noise as Xena answered, "We're about to find out!"

A shot landed outside the tent as Xena and Callisto hit the dirt dodging shrapnel. Rolling to her feet Callisto took off outside the tent with Xena following close behind. She shouted as the men started to run, "Where are you going? Come back, form the line, stand your ground and for Zeus sakes get some distance between you! I'm not losing whole units to one rock!"

Charging up and down the line with Xena at her side she shouted orders at the men to keep them in line, so they would not panic. A panic would be all Hercules would need to send his army into the camp and take Argos. Callisto suddenly saw another one coming as she leapt forward avoiding the brunt of it, but the effect sent her flying against the ground cutting up her arms in the process.

Xena charged out to her while Iolaus emerged from among the men. Xena asked, "Are you alright?"

Iolaus grabbed under Callisto's arms and started to take her away from the battle as Xena took over command of the battle for a moment. She shouted, "Fall back 100 paces!"

Xena and the army began pulling back as another shot rained down killing an Athenian and wounding three others. It was mess, the blood and screams as death rained down from above; sickening impacts across the field.

Callisto was still bleeding somewhat as she shoved Iolaus, "Get off of me!"

"Callisto, you're hurt!"

Callisto snorted, "So? I need to get back to front."

Drops of blood slipped off her forehead and down her check as she reached her hand under her leather top. Iolaus saw a bloody stick as she removed her hand from her breast. Callisto cast it aside as she said, "That sure stings…"

Iolaus placed his hand on Callisto's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Callisto removed his hand not liking to be touched, "I'm returning to the front."

Iolaus wanted to argue with her, he could see that Callisto bleeding profusely, but she wasn't going to listen. Gabrielle emerged from the tent as Callisto eyed her, "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!"

Gabrielle replied, "Listen Callisto, how about we bandage you up real quick and then you can return to the front."

Callisto snorted. She would not be talked out of the fight. This was her fight, her war.

Gabrielle pleaded, "Callisto, you're bleeding from you head! Go get treated!"

Callisto shouted, "No!"

Iolaus slowly approached the blonde warrior, "It's for you own good!"

Callisto said to him taking her eyes of Gabrielle, "I have never run away from fight and I won't start right nooo….." Gabrielle knocked her out with her staff.

Gabrielle noticed Iolaus, "What are you smiling about?"

"She did that to me a couple days ago."

"C'mon, let's get her inside and treated."

8

Xena had an ace up her sleeve just in case things go this way, and sure enough five Ballista's were being rolled forward, each with a load of logs. She momentarily recalled the death of Dagnine at the hand of these weapons.

8

The Catapults continued to smile as Hercules smiled arrogantly with the knowledge that he was pounding his enemies into oblivion. Hercules lost his smile as he saw something in the distance move closer. What it was, he did not know. But suddenly it flew by him and impaled itself into four soldiers killing them instantly.

Hercules saw another one of them coming, he could feel the fear of his men behind him, but then suddenly it changed into awe, as Hercules reached out and snatched the large log from the hair. Using his strength he turned the tree around and focusing with all his might he threw the log like it was a javelin, back into the direction it came.

8

Xena's eyes cast upon an object in the horizon, it wasn't a catapult shot, she knew that much. Then suddenly her eyes cast upon her own Ballista as she realized it was one of her own shots coming back at her, she shouted, "Everyone down!"

Borias was to Xena's left as he fell to the ground as the log went over head killing four soldiers. Then he cast upon another one that impaled a centaur. A third one managed to take the leg of a soldier. Another one soared back at them crashing into the Ballista rendering it useless.

The other Ballista's had stopped firing as the soldiers had run for cover, meanwhile Xena noticed a sudden quiet as she helped Borias to his feet, "He's stopped firing the catapults."

Borias stated, "I wonder for how long?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, we should shift the camp around so Hercules don't have a solid target, but we do not want him getting to close to Argos."

"Agreed"

8

Half hour later Callisto awoke seeing Gabrielle bandaging her. Her head hurt like fire as she discovered blood in her hair. Callisto stated, "You've got balls Gab!"

"It was the only way to treat you. Nothing serious I think, no broken bones."

Callisto shot Gabrielle an angry stare, but she let it go, after all she was trying to help her. She asked, "So how goes the battle?"

"Xena fired ballista rounds at Hercules. Apparently Hercules threw them back at us killing quite a few men."

Callisto grunted, "Figures, now let me up so I can return to the front."

Gabrielle interjected, "You should rest."

Callisto roughly grabbed Gabrielle by her green top, "Thank you for patching me up, it means a lot to me that you would take care of me, but I will tell you this now. If you don't get out of my way I will throttle the life out of you for hitting me in the head."

Gabrielle relented as Callisto released her

As Callisto left the tent she said, "Thank you." Gabrielle put the remaining bandages up and grabbed her staff, preparing to return to the field as well.

8

About an hour later, Ares came within sight of Argos. 'Good' he thought, maybe he could talk to Xena and figure a way out of all this mess. Maybe find out who was really behind all this, and maybe just maybe, get his mantle back.


	20. Helping Ares

x

Helping Ares

The Disclaimer hereby announces its intention to run for president.

The sun was setting was troops from Messene and an advance party of Spartans arrived. Even with the new troops, they were outnumbered by Hercules' army, who still occasionally flung catapult round or two at them. However both parties were in stalemate. Neither would advance because neither could afford the losses at this time. Thus the two armies began to settle in.

On Hercules side of the field his three thousand reinforcements from Corinth coupled with the ten thousand men from Delphi greatly strengthened his position. He met for the first time, the Delphi commander. General Herici. General Herici in his own words was an elitist son of a bitch. His pride and arrogance seemed unlimited, and he believed that he was the finest man ever made. However, he was a little guy standing about five foot four, and he hated everyone who was taller than him.

Still he was genius, his arrogance did not cloud his judgment as one of the finest tacticians in Greece. He said "So you're Hercules. Well I expected more from the supposed son of Zeus."

Hercules replied "You have a lot of mouth little man."

"Thinking with your muscle."

Hercules shouted, "I should break your neck!"

Herici smiled arrogantly, "Tsk, try it and my army attacks you, I'm sure the noise of battle will grab the attention of your enemy, and I'm sure once again that the Thebans will have no part. Well if it isn't the tom boy of Thebes."

Selenta had met Herici before, she was quite familiar with the man in front of her, "All's good miss priss, so is ten thousand all you brought."

Herici was slightly amused, "Oh how I enjoy talking to you. Anyway cow face, I have five thousand more one the way, they were delayed in case we had trouble making a proper landing, or met battle head on. Delphi can only spare so many men."

Selenta smiled, "Well needle dick, glad to see Thebes and Corinth don't have to bear the brunt of this war now."

"Of course not, you couldn't handle it. So… we're up against Xena. I was just a captain when Xena came to Delphi ten years ago. I still remember our coward of a king submitting without a fight. I wonder if she'll live up to the stories about her."

Selenta replied, "She does, rest assured. Don't worry we won't let her slaughter Delphi's army."

Herici questioned, "who is this Callisto, I've heard some things."

"Well, she's an irritating blonde, who is an impressive warrior, but on the battlefield she's just another warrior with ax to grind. She's not the real threat. As I said Xena is here, as is Borias and Iolaus. Jason former King of Corinth commands Argos, and to my surprise their actually is a few Athenians as well."

Herici asked, "What about the Spartans?"

Selenta replied, "Our spies don't expect them to be here until later this evening, though small groups of advance parties may be here sooner. Hercules is our overall commander"

Herici scoffed, "Spies… now whose telling bullshit, you've got no spies. You're just guessing and trying to make yourself sound like you're on the ball."

Herici ignored Selenta's foul look as he turned his attention to Hercules, "So muscles, what do you want me to do?"

Hercules eyed the little man, "I need some soldiers for a night raid, Selenta will lead it, but a few volunteers from your corps will bolster our attack plan."

"So, if something happens my men die, I think not, unless a few Corinthians go."

Hercules grabbed him by the shirt shouting, "That's an order!"

Herici struggled, "Let me go, or my army will attack."

"You will die first. What will it be?"

Herici nodded, "Fine, I'll send a few troops."

Hercules dropped him. Herici got up saying in irritation, "You could have least sat me down. This dirt crap ruins my uniform." Hercules snarled at him. Herici replied "Ok, ok. You know Selenta you might want to control the psycho over here. Calm him down or something. All that aggression is bad for his health." Herici left not even bothering to look as Hercules' face.

Selenta shot a cold stare at Hercules, "That's not smart, sure he is a prissy little shit, but he is skilled in tactics, and he will be very useful to us."

"Whatever, as long as he does his job. If we can't find a way to break this stalemate then the whole of Greece will be here."

Selenta's eyebrow shot up, "Maybe there is something else I can do on top of the raid."

8

Xena stormed into Jason's hut, "Ares, what the hell do you want!"

Ares smiled at Xena casually approaching her, "Doing some soul searching Xena, since I've been stripped of my rights as a war god."

Xena put a sword to his throat asking, "Does this mean I can kill ya."

Ares cocked his head, "Not exactly, oh I'm still a god, but my powers have been limited by father and Poseidon. Needless to say I'm here for you Xena."

Xena scoffed, "Why? You want to watch me heading an army? That job was passed onto Callisto"

Ares smiled joyfully, "As amazing as that is to watch, no, I need your help."

"That's insane, after what you did to Athens, you want me to help you?"

Ares replied with a stern tone, "I did not have Athens destroyed."

Xena rolled her eyes, "Oh, you weren't with Hercules when he crushed Athens? Who was it, a twin?"

"I was there, but I did not order the complete destruction of the city. Someone else had Hercules do it."

Xena maintained her glare at the god, "Who else deals in mortal blood and would be interested in conquering Athens?"

Ares sighed, "I don't know, maybe one of Chaos' rouge gods. Point is, if I'm ever to go back to Olympus I need to find out who it was."

Xena shot her hands in the air, "Whatever. I don't have time for you."

As she was walking out Ares enraged, punched a hole in the wall , "I'm serious Xena! I did not ride horseback over half the country for you to walk away from me!"

Xena turned around, "No! You rode horseback across all of Greece so that you could resume your pathetic games!" Then she stormed out.

Ares calmed down, sighing in defeat, "Maybe the other one will help me"

8

Callisto walked around the lines checking on the soldiers. She overheard one say, "It is hopeless, we can never beat Hercules."

Callisto grabbed him by the shirt as she shouted, "Listen here, you better get that nonsense out of you mind and be ready to fight or I'll slice your throat and leave you to die, do you understand me?"

The soldier frightened replied, "Yes ..yes…ma'am."

Callisto released him and continued about her walk through the camp.

Another soldier was place a helmet on a gathering of rocks on a freshly buried soldier. The soldier saluted the grave, "This is for you man." Callisto grabbed his shoulder warmly. She saluted the grave too before slowly letting go and continuing her walk through camp.

Then suddenly she came upon Ares. Callisto groaned, "Ares. What do you want?"

Ares replied, "Just admiring your effects on the troops. I have to say for a heartless murderer you some to have quite the nice touch."

"Ares, I don't care what you have to say, you're the reason I'm here on this battlefield."

Ares smugly answered, "I never told Hercules to go after Solan. That was his idea, or least someone else gave him that idea."

Callisto's eyes flared, "Who else would know of him. You've been watching Xena for years like some creepy stalker."

Ares grinned, "Well you know, every breath you take, every move you make…"

Callisto shook her head, "Go away Ares."

"I need your help."

Callisto let out an exasperated sigh, "Ask Xena, she's the one you're always harping over."

Ares reached out with his arms, "She already said no. So I need your help."

Callisto shot back coldly, "No! Besides you're not entirely innocent of what occurred at Cirra."

Callisto walked away as Ares cursed himself. Ares then suddenly had an idea, "Maybe I'm thinking about the wrong blond."

8

Gabrielle was tending to the injured when Ares walked up to her. Gabrielle replied coldly, "Stay away Ares."

Ares smiled warmly, "you haven't even heard what I had to say."

Gabrielle shot back, "I don't care!"

"Not even if I said there was another enemy that you didn't know about. One who was really behind Hercules doing what he is doing."

Gabrielle replied, "Ares. I know you, your trying to manipulate me."

Ares sighed, "No I am not, well maybe a little. But that's not the point. I gave up most of my power to find this enemy, and I need your help."

Gabrielle's look was one of surprise, "You mean you are no longer a God?"

Ares pulled in closer to the bard, "I'm still a God, but with only my strength and immortality to help me, not the rest of my powers. I need your help Gabrielle."

Gabrielle thought about it for a moment, then she wondered, what if Ares was telling the truth, she finally said, "What do you need me to do?"


	21. A Hero Falls

x

A Hero Falls

I'm the disclaimer and I approve this message

8

The sun finally set around seven, the end of a long day, and the beginning of a long night as the stalemate settled in. Callisto stared at the tree line knowing that all the forces of death waited their destroy them. A catapult shot streaked through the dusky sky crashing down upon empty ground.

Xena was hard at working making small alterations to the ballista weapon, hoping to make it more efficient, or give it more range.

Xena had been hard at working altering her design of the ballista for something that might perhaps be more effective. For six long days Callisto had been drug into battle, she'd been battered, cut, and seemingly broken. She'd spent the last six days doing all the things she'd sworn off after escaping the realm of Chaos. And among the thing that annoyed her most, she wasn't even wearing her own boots, but rather a pair of Gabrielle gifted to her by the bard.

8

Selenta led two hundred fifty riders outward. They were careful to dodge the enemy lines seeking a subtle entry point. The objective was a raid into the territory that would be used to weaken the enemy in any way possible. Secretly Selenta wanted to get a shot at one of the leaders, she'd hoped for Xena, but it didn't matter who came within her sights.

The riders silently rounded the flank of the Army of Argos. Selenta divided the group in two, appointing a captain over the other group, they would concentrate on the raid itself, while she wanted the bigger targets. One of the leaders.

The last act as appearing now behind the lines was to light torches to make it seem that it was allies coming into the formation as

8

Xena continued to work on the ballista, realigning the wood and sinew when her instincts kicked in. She ducked a flaming arrow, she stated to herself, "That came from behind…" Realizing their sudden danger Xena kicked into the air shouting her war cry while pulling her chakram loose.

8

Callisto heard it too as she suddenly threw her chakram through the air cutting in half a single arrow. She shouted, "Soldiers on your feet! We are under attack!" Callisto saw fires lighting up all around the camp as the raiders hit tents with the flaming arrows.

She noticed that in the distance, Gabrielle wielded her staff surging it forward taking a rider off his horse knocking him unconscious. Gabrielle dodged another shot pulling her hidden dagger stabbing a man in the chest, killing him. Callisto put it out of her mind as she concentrated on the battle at hand.

8

In middle of all the chaos, Selenta charged into the Centaur camp hoping to locate a leader. She knew that the centaurs were a huge essential part of the war effort against Hercules. She knew Hercules made a bad error by attacking them just to get Solan, the foolish act of rage that has done nothing but made his war effort harder. Maybe she could take one of them out, and take some of the pressure off.

She charged into the camp looking for Phantes but instead found Tildas. She leapt in the air slicing the throat of a centaur, then finding herself on the back of Tildas who grabbed her tossing the warrior to the ground. He started to stomp at her making contact with her shoulder causing severe pain, but still grasping her sword she desperately swung at him. The sword passed through his legs at his joints sending him forward screaming in pain.

His body ached in pain at his energy but he used all his strength to keep himself from falling to the side as he stared at Selenta who was now back to her feet. She smiled, "One more life for the warrior princess of Thebes!" She spun once with her sword instantly decapitating the Centaur Warrior.

It was at that moment that Phantes emerged on the scene. Seeing his father's corpse and the woman standing over it he shouted, "No!"

Selenta reacted, seeing Phantes she grasped a dagger tossing at him. Another Centaur saw this and jumped in the way taking the dagger himself killing him instantly. Selenta smiled, her job was done. She leapt away killing two more Centaurs as she retreated from the field.

Phantes ran to his father's corpse, bowing down he wept at the death of his beloved father, and kinfg of the Arcadian Centaurs. Kaleipus arrived in the camp, the blood of soldiers on his face. His heart fail as he saw the body of Tildas the great. Phantes seeing him shouted, "Where were you and your tribe!"

Kaleipus replied "We were fighting raiders. We had no idea!"

Phantes curses, "Liar! You waited for him to die so that the Arcadian Centaurs would be weaken and the Corinthian Centaurs could take precedence."

Kaleipus shook his head, keeping his voice low, "No. We are allies, I would never do this!"

Phantes' rage got the best of him, "Liar!" He pulled his sword aiming it at Kaleipus, someone was going to pay for his father's death.

8

Xena fought on as she grabbed a soldier tossing him to the ground. She sliced with her sword at a soldier who came from behind spilling his guts on the ground. Feeling the presence of another Xena twisted, slicing the throat of a third soldier. A woman appeared in the distance which Xena recognized as Selenta. Xena was barely able to duck as Selenta swung at her. Selenta shouted, "Everyone! Retreat!"

The remaining soldiers began to retreat. Xena threw her chakram at Selenta who deflected with her sword. Xena caught the chakram as she turned to see Ares.

Xena did not have time for this, "What now!"

Ares replied in a calm voice, "Nothing, but you might want to stop the centaurs. They're about to go to war with each other."

Ares walked away. Xena cursed herself as she jumped on a horse charging towards the centaur camp.

8

An angry Phantes swung his sword at Kaleipus, however the other centaur deflected it. Phantes shouted, "Traitor!"

Kaleipus shouted in reply, "I've never betrayed a centaur." He deflected another blow. A shot from Phantes barely missed Kaleipus who shouted, "You are a fool!"

A familiar war cry could be heard as Xena leapt in the middle of the fight and knocked both back with her sword. Xena demanded, "What do you think you're doing!"

Phantes shouted "He just watched while that bitch killed my father!"

Xena shot Phantes a stern look, "No he did not, and we got attacked. They hit all of our units."

Phantes demanded, "Then why was it that my father had to die!"

Xena understood what that meant, it was never meant as an accusation, but rather a lament, for in all the chaos of the battle it was Phantes who lost someone close to him. Xena stated in a far warmer voice, "Because she wanted you to suffer, she wanted to weaken the centaurs, it's because they fear you. Phantes… I've been there too, I know the pain, but you must be calm or that bitch as you put it will win."

Xena replied "Because she wanted you to fight each other, she was targeting your father for assassination. What better time to do it then a raid. Ease up Phantes, Kaleipus had nothing to do with your father's death."

Phantes sighed as he put away his sword, "Kaleipus… I'm sorry."

Kaleipus paused, "I know… if it had been Solan, I can't say I might not have reacted the same way. Let us honor your father… then we shall avenge him!"

Phantes pulled out his sword again holding it into the air, "Yes… we shall avenge him tonight! Xena we should attack them tonight!"

"That's the best thing that could happen for them right now, for us to get impulsive and charge off into battle. We should wait, now is not the time."

Phantes scoffed, "Nothing personal but Xena, you don't head this army. I will speak with Callisto." Xena growled.

Phantes approached his fallen father, Tildas the Great, head of the Centaur nation of Arcadia. Xena spoke, "Your father was a truly wise brave noble leader. Today the Centaurs have lost a truly great man."

Phantes voice hung in the air laden with emotion, "Yes… I swear I will hang that woman's head from my tent before this war ends!"


	22. Secret of Chaos

x

The Secret of Chaos

The Disclaimer has been acquitted of murder by the jury in the Casey Anthony trial; it shall be released tomorrow….

8

Somewhere in the outskirts of Delphi in Northern Greece. An armed man stated, "Darius, Greece is much better than Persia. Safe in the fact there is no one trying to invade us."

Darius shot back, "Xetrenues… safe? In the middle of a civil war?"

Suddenly Xextrenues's head shot eastward, "I thought I heard something."

An old cabin rested in the treeline, and near it well darkened cavern beckoned them. Inquisitivly they surged forward, finally they spotted a dead body. Darius reached over and flipped the body to it's back, "I know him… but that's not possible."

Xetrenues replied, "Well… who is it?"

Darius was in shock, "That… that… is General Herici. Yet… the general is with Hercules. I saw him board the ship!"

Xetrenues grew suddenly fearful, "Uh… forget him, let's leave. Now!"

Darius looked around, "You know what… I think I'm with you."

They turned around to be face to face with 8 otherworldly beings. Each had something special about them. But the one that stepped up caught their direct interest. He bore a massive ball and chain. He stood 10 feet tall and stared down at Darius and Xetrenus. The cool voice was ice upon the soul, "I'm the of voice of the guardians of Chaos. We 8 are the guardians, who do you serve?"

Xetrenues bowed and said "Why, I serve you mighty master."

The eighth man let dropped a metal spiked ball that was connected to a metal chain that connected to a handle that he held in his right hand. The man who identified himself as "Voice" began to swing the Bolas in the air spinning it around above his head. Then suddenly with precision he struck caving in Xetrenues skull. Voice spoke "We don't need servants."

After that, they maintained their charge of guarding the body of Herici as they disappeared again, not to be seen until called for.

8

Selenta was overjoyed as she ran to greet general Herici. She had taken one of the leader's lives; the raid while costly had been effective. The enemy lines were in chaos as the loss of one of the greatest leaders of all Greece had been killed. Course taking advantage of the chaos, the catapults were immediately fired.

As the fireball flew toward the soldiers at Argos, Herici stated, "So, Selenta, must been pretty easy for you to make it back alive."

Selenta grinned at the little man, "My easy would be more than you can bear."

"Yea, about that."

Selenta turned her back to him walking towards Hercules. What she did not see was the eyes of Herici as they flashed purple for a single second.

8

Gabrielle was treating the injuries when Ares walked up behind her touching her back smoothly. Gabrielle instantly grew annoyed as she turned around to face him, "Because I am helping you doesn't mean you get to touch me."

Ares smiled, "So… this is your task?"

Gabrielle shot him a double take, "It's important, it needs to be done."

"A sideline task that keeps you out of way while Xena and Callisto fight the battle."

Gabrielle groaned, "Someone has to do it."

"And why not you, that way you're safe from harm, protected if you well, sheltered maybe," replied a smiling Ares.

Gabrielle didn't address his statement, but the words did hit her. Ares seeing that he couldn't push her further he got back down to business, "Gabrielle, we need to leave this battlefield and find out who is responsible for Aphrodite."

"How are we going to do that? Hercules is our enemy, and he is right here. I'm getting tired of you and Aphrodite making me offers and telling what to do."

Ares shot a double take, "Aphrodite?"

Gabrielle replied "Yes, and she is not the same Aphrodite either. She tried to get me to kill…. Someone."

Ares simply couldn't believe his godly ears, "Aphrodite? The goddess of love?"

Gabrielle replied, "Yes Ares. The one and only."

A sound was heard as Ares suddenly shoved Gabrielle several feet from himself. A catapult shot landed directly on Ares sending him into the ground.

Gabrielle ran to Ares with a genuine concern to see if he was alright. He said while seeing the look on her face, "No need to worry Gabrielle. I'm a God."

Ares was lying in part. The catapult shot hurt Ares. His limited powers meant that he felt pain now. What really bothered Ares was the idea that Aphrodite could somehow be behind this.

Meanwhile as the last catapult shot landed the Spartan main army finally arrived. Callisto strode out to greet King Kleomidas of Sparta as Xena maintained the front. Callisto extended her hand, "As commander of the Army of Argos let me be the first to say thank you and welcome to Argos."

Kleomidas scoffed rejecting her hand, "A woman? No wonder we are losing."

Callisto eyes flared, "You haven't been here! We chased Hercules from the field, not you! That's what a woman did."

Kleomidas snorted arrogantly, "But you didn't chase him you stupid bitch and we still have to fight him."

Callisto growled, "We had hoped to have help from the honorable Spartan army, but clearly if their king is not honorable so I must wonder about the Spartans."

Kleomidas sighed nonchalantly, "Whatever woman, I'm here to instruct you that I am taking command."

Callisto became further enraged, "What? What, gives you the right?"

Kleomidas took an empowered stance as he looked down upon the blonde woman, "I am king and I brought this coalition together. I got the Centaurs and all the city states to fight on our side. Step aside wretch."

Callisto's sword hand itched as she considered attacking him, but that would cause war between her army and the Spartan army. So she decided to say, "Let us discuss this with King Jason."

"Very well, I will respect the rights of kings and appeal to him, though I must wonder why he appointed a woman."

Within minutes all the leaders were summoned to the command center where king Jason was at. All the leaders of the army gathered including Callisto, Xena, Gabrielle, Cleomones, Phantes, Kaleipus who choose to be on the opposite side of the room of Phantes. Borias, Iolaus, as well as commanders from the smaller city states that were already present.

Xena did not speak as she chose to carefully observe the events. Kleomidas stated boldly, "Good King Jason, thank you for welcoming me. You have commanded admirably but I must say, I would love to put my experience to the test on this battlefield as I am the most able warrior here."

Iolaus spoke up immediately "Callisto is way more able and she has done remarkably!"

Kleomidas did not look directly at Iolaus as the king viewed the blonde human not important enough for eye contact, but he still replied, "This meeting is for important leaders. Who is your charge?"

Iolaus was silent. The king turned to him sneering "Leave." King Jason nodded as it was only supposed to be leaders here and he wanted to keep the peace.

Borias and Gabrielle were also forced to leave as well, however Xena and Cleomones stayed. Xena would not leave and Cleomones identified himself as the commander of the remnant of Athens. Kleomidas then said "I'm afraid Callisto and Xena are not fit to command. Xena once tried to conquer Greece and Callisto is nothing more than a stupid bandit."

Xena put her hand on Callisto's shoulder to prevent her from tearing him apart with her bare hands.

Cleomones spoke up, "Callisto has successfully chased Hercules off the battlefield and…"

Kleomidas interrupted, "As I pointed out earlier, she did not give chase. This war would be over now."

Jason replied with a solemn tone, "Callisto has done well. She is a good commander."

Kleomidas refused to back down, "Sparta has commanded every military engagement that it has ever been involved with. Like Troy for instance. Sparta has reputation, not to mention history on its side. So I say this, Sparta will not fight under command of another leader."

Jason turned his attention elsewhere in the room, "what do the Centaurs think?"

Kaleipus replied "Callisto has led us fine. We have done well in this battle, considering the size of Hercules' army."

Phantes however was still angry over the death of his father, "Callisto has failed! Under her reign the greatest centaur leader in our people's history, Tildas the Great has been assassinated! She should be removed! The Arcadian Centaurs will not fight under her command anymore!"

Callisto was furious. Her command was being stripped because of that pompous ass named Phantes, and the Spartan king.

Jason knew that he had to give in. He might hold off Hercules without the Spartans, however if the Arcadian Centaurs leave it would cripple the army. Jason relented as he said, "I'm sorry Callisto, you have done well. But the Spartan *Callisto stormed out before the sentence was finished* King Kleomidas will take command of the army."

King Kleomidas smiled, "Alright, commanders prepare your army tonight. We go after Hercules in two hours! We will end this war!"

Xena shouted suddenly, "Are you insane! You do that and they will kill you all! That is the stupidest idea I've heard!"

King Kleomidas coldly stated, "Xena, for speaking out against me, I hereby command your execution!"

King Jason spoke up, "No! I still retain overall command! I will not have Xena executed. She is a hero who has saved us today. I can't let you do that!"

Kaleipus said "I will leave this army is she is executed."

Phantes added, "If she dies we go home."

Cleomones also added, "I too will not fight in the army that condemns her to death."

King Kleomidas knew he could not win this battle without the centaurs so he nodded once, "very well. But I want her out of my army."

Kaleipus said "She would be a great help to us."

King Kleomidas grunted, "No. She will leave. I will not fight with that seditious woman. Oh, and Callisto, she stays, Gabrielle too. Her medical skills are too valuable. If they leave they will be considered deserters and will be fugitives to this army"

Xena walked up close to the king, standing face to face with him. Kleomidas was forced to back away from the cold glance of the warrior as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Xena replied "Looking into the eyes of the man who is signing the death warrants of the entire army."

"Leave!"

Kleomidas waited for a moment. Then he unsheathed his sword.

Jason extended his hand, "Xena please, we cannot fight Hercules and the Spartans."

Xena scoffed, "Fine." She left.

8

Xena was outside the tent as she saw Callisto red faced in rage. Xena asked "Callisto?"

Callisto replied "He is a damn moron! Asshole, arrogant son of a…"

"Callisto, it's alright. Take it easy."

Callisto shot a dark look at the dark haired warrior, "No Xena! I won't take it easy! I'd like to go back to the good old days where I would skin him alive!"

Xena grasped Callisto's shoulder, "I know how you feel."

Callisto replied "So what's going to happen?"

"King Kleomidas has ordered an attack in two hours."

Callisto groaned in angry frustration, "Is he insane! A night attack with troops who fought all day plus those that marched all day as well?"

"That's what I said. On top of that I've been ordered to leave this army!"

"Morons, so you and Gabrielle need company?"

Xena shook her head, "I can't take you or her. They will be considered fugitives."

Callisto replied exasperated "What?"

"Sure enough. I need you to watch Gabrielle, keep her away from the battle. They are going to lose. When that happens they will need you."

Callisto replied "Fine. I hope to see that pig die."

Xena replied "Don't worry about him, just concentrate on what you're going to do to keep Hercules from conquering Greece."

"And what's that?"

Xena had no words to answer that.

Even as they finished talking, preparations were already beginning for the attack on Hercules.


	23. Battle of Argos

x

The Battle of Argos

Due to the rising national debt, the disclaimer is now owned by China so… 我沒有自己的齊娜

8

It was a moonlit night as the army stood ready to march. Having no effective way to measure time they began the march at what was believed to be two hours after had been ordered to prepare. Xena may have been forced to leave the army but she was still close by, watching them from a distance.

Her mind was on Gabrielle, Callisto, and her other friends that would be involved in the battle. But especially Gabrielle, Xena had requested that Gabrielle stay behind in Argos where she would be safe from harm. She could only imagine how angry the bard might be when she was told, but it was for her own good.

Meanwhile, Kleomidas and his Spartans stood center of the line as he led the way. The Ballista's that Xena had helped construct lobbed several shots into the hoods bringing them crashing upon the enemy army as an opening salvo to launch the battle.

8

Hercules knew what was occurring and they were ready. The Ballista shot killed almost 200 men within an instant as the demigod ordered his archers to string their bows. Selenta was already in position to fulfill her assignment in this battle. Her role would likely seal the fate of this battle for Hercules.

Herici sat upon his horse as he awaited his marching orders. Though some of his men had been on the raid, the enemy was generally not aware of the Delphi units on the battlefield, and this would play to Hercules' advantage.

8

Callisto was among the men of the Argos unit as the arrows came. The volley flew hard for their targets. Callisto caught two. However hundreds of men fell across the battlefield. Callisto cursed as she realized that Hercules had been expecting them. Callisto gave her Dark Chakram a leafy throw aiming it at the archer line on the other side of the battlefield.

Callisto could hear Hercules shout the commands to duck. The archers ducked as the chakram bounced harmlessly off a tree and made its way back to Callisto having not scored a single kill. Callisto smiled has she had another idea. She threw the chakram again. As before it bounced of the rock and headed towards the enemy archers.

The archers ducked again but this time the chakram stayed low and impacted dozens of knee caps effectively taking an archer unit out of the fight before it bounced back to Callisto.

Callisto unsheathed her sword as the front lines neared each other. The men shouted as the two groups met head on. Callisto sliced a man across the chest turning to upper slice another in the face before she kicked a third soldier in the head. She followed through with a stab through the heart killing him, then pulling the sword out she slashed another soldier in the abdomen.

Under heavy attack she pulled her chakram with her left hand, slicing a throat of a soldier. Her Sword in her right and chakram in her left she did her classic top of her lunges scream as she twirled around killing four more warriors.

She then stabbed another soldier in the chest. The men closed in on her as she took one man's sword hand before cutting another through the face with her chakram. She ducked a slice for her head and promptly sliced though the man's knee sending him to the ground. Arrow went by her, barely missing her as she looked back. She said aloud, "Archers in the trees… a trap."

The archers fired their arrows on the men of the Greek coalition, especially taking aim at the centaurs who were causing the most damage to the Army of Hercules. The men of Argos, Sparta, and Athens all began to lose resolve even as the centaurs became more driven than ever to fight.

Cleomones with his Halberd took down two soldiers as he shouted to his men to hold together. His Athenians shouted with vengeful wrath as they charged. The other units appeared to be faltering, but the Athenians cut down everyone thrown their way.

This caught the attention of Hercules as he himself charged to face that unit. Seeing Hercules, the Athenians were only further incensed as they bellowed in wrath. However Hercules grabbed one of the Athenian's spear and pulled him forward to Hercules who then punched him so hard in the head that he killed that man.

Hercules followed by his soldiers charged forward smashing spears and sending soldiers flying. The Athenians fought on with equal tenacity killing several soldiers around Hercules; however Hercules himself with his massive strength could not be touched. Another soldier got to close to Hercules who then promptly snapped his neck with a single strike. Hercules unsheathing his sword continuing to cut into the men as streams of blood shot through the air.

At this point despite the archers in the trees the battle was about even as neither side gained any ground on the other. However, with Hercules' larger army, this was in fact a good thing as he could attrition his enemies out, but he preferred the decisive victory because he knew he wasn't facing the full might of Sparta, only some advance units.

So at the single of three flaming arrows, the line of the soldiers of Delphi appeared out of the trees on both the left and right flanks of the Coalition army and swarmed the Centaurs who controlled the ends of the line. The coalition forces fell back hard at the power of such a blow. Selenta led from the left as she charged into battle bearing a sword in each hand cutting down men and Centaurs all around her. Herici was calmly slicing men from on top of his horse leading from the right flank.

Iolaus had his sword out to meet Selenta who smiled at the blonde man. Iolaus swung his sword at Selenta but she blocked it with her left sword and then smashed him in the temple with her right elbow. He tried to get the upper hand but a flick of her wrist disarmed him. Defeated Iolaus pulled back into the line for now. He couldn't match her prowess on the battlefield.

Borias charged out to meet Herici was he road by killing another soldier. Borias grasped his sword as Herici charged at him, deflecting the blow from the Delphi general. But the pressure of the attack forced Borias back as well as he took a scratch above the eyebrow.

Still the coalition continued fighting as soldiers died across the field of battle. Arrows raining down upon them took many men to meet Hades.

Callisto had fell back several feet, but for her enemy these feet had been pricy as Callisto's white body had turned red with the blood of the army of Hercules and Thebes. She still continued to attack the enemy killing any soldier she could reach, but she knew the battle was lost as the army was falling back fast.

Callisto's eyes fell upon the Spartan King whose armor was drenched with blood. He may be a fool, but he was indeed a brave fool as his polearm disemboweled a soldier.

Several commanders across the field gave the retreat order as they pulled back to save themselves. However the Spartans refused to leave. Callisto jumped on a horse and charged though the battlefield slicing any who got in her way on her drive to get through to King Kleomidas.

Callisto still a ways from the king when she shouted, "Kleomidas we have to retreat now!"

Kleomidas turned to her after killing another soldier shouted "Spartans never retreat!" The Spartans shouted as they suddenly charged through the men of Hercules pushing a good twenty feet inside his lines.

Callisto watched as suddenly the men of Hercules, Thebes, and Delphi suddenly surrounded the Spartans on all sides. With some of the pressure off the rest of the Army a bloodied and wounded Iolaus ran to Callisto shouting, "We have to retreat now!"

Callisto shouted, "What about the Spartans!"

Iolaus replied loudly, "Their dead! Let's leave while we can!"

Then at that moment Callisto again took command of the army and shouted as she cut down another attacker, "Retreat! Leave now!" Callisto looked back at the Spartans one last time as she began to leave.

As Callisto retreated a soldier on horseback jumped on her and took her to the ground. They rolled on the ground as Callisto met his face. She didn't know it but it was Herici, the commander of the Delphi units.

He shouted "Where is Xena!"

Callisto struggled with the man as she shouted, "What?"

The man wouldn't let go his iron grip clasped around Callisto, "Xena has something that belongs to me! I will have it back! Where is she? Tell me or die!" Callisto tried to break him grip but the strength of this man was incredible, almost godlike.

Callisto screamed in pain as Iolaus knocked him off her. Callisto and Iolaus both charged at Herici, but he smashed them in the face sending them flying backwards.

While they weren't looking, the man disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.

Callisto regained her footing, "What the..?" She shook it out of her head as she remounted her horse and began her retreat.

8

While the rest of the army was retreating Selenta threw herself into the Spartans swinging with her swords killing any around her. The Spartans mad with bloodlust cut soldiers down as swords came at them from all angles. Selenta took a slight cut to the shoulder as she decapitated the soldier who had sliced her.

The men of Sparta were dying in mass as the Army of Hercules and Thebes closed in for the final kill. But the Spartans refused to budge as they were fighting mad. The few remaining Spartan soldiers fought back to back cutting down as many soldiers as they could. However the weight of the enemy army was too much for them. After another minute it was the king himself who was dripping blood on the ground.

The men of Hercules backed off as the King of Sparta stood their defiantly. Hercules walked up to him and asked "Do you surrender?"

King Kleomidas shouted while spitting blood "Spartans never surrender!"

Hercules said "No, they die." He dropped his arm as thirty arrows impaled Kleomidas' body.

He stood there. The men became frightened as it appeared he was still alive and couldn't be killed. Hercules walked close to him but did not attack. Hercules tapped his body once as he fell to the ground. The king of Sparta was dead.

8

The remaining army retreated to Argos as Callisto sought out Gabrielle, who was still annoyed that she had been left out. But Callisto didn't have time as Callisto left her side and sought out King Jason. The King stood up as Callisto was covered in blood. Concerned he asked, "are you alright?"

Callisto replied "I'm fine, it's not my blood, but we have to leave now! The battle is lost and the enemy will be here shortly!" Jason not one to be told twice got up and got his advisors and prepared to leave.

Fortunately they had already evacuated the city people earlier. Callisto quickly rejoined Gabrielle as she reorganized the army for a retreat. Both Kaleipus and Phantes were injured slightly as while Borias was untouched.

Many of her soldiers were injured as well as they prepared to leave. Jason rejoined them as they left in a hurry to abandon Argos, even as the marching of the Army of Hercules could be heard behind them. One last thing as the archers lit flaming arrows and aimed it at several huts in Argos in order to burn it down so Hercules could not use it.

They army left going south of Argos as Hercules neared it from the north. They had been defeated, but the fight was not over as Sparta had more troops coming and the other cities still had reinforcements to send. Callisto and the army would fight again. It wasn't over.


	24. The Stand

x

The Stand

Disclaimer this!

8

Hercules, Selenta, and Herici watched the soldiers work, putting out the fires, as they stood in among the wreckage that was once the town center of Argos. Aphrodite appeared beside him wearing her skin tight black leather get up. Smiling at this victory she stated, "Well done Hercules, I was worried about Xena and Callisto, and you handled them well."

Hercules rolled his eyes, "Xena wasn't even there. It was some Spartan fool. He didn't last long."

Aphrodite's tone got serious, "My presence will not be hidden from the Gods much longer. Ares is aware of all this, at least somewhat, thankfully Zeus has cast him out of the Pantheon so he has no influence. I can take care of him. You need to move tonight, don't settle in. Eliminate the Corinthian Centaurs and then move east for Arcadia and Mantinea."

Hercules angrily replied, "I don't need a nag! I know what I have to do!"

"Whoa, easy big fella. If you don't hurry Greece will organize and army equal or greater than the one you just defeated. The centaurs must be defeated, take the heart out of the centaur nation."

Selenta shook her head, "I disagree."

Aphrodite zeroed her eyes in on the defiant Selenta, "What do you know mortal!"

Selenta maintained her cool, "I ran with Xena. She would anticipate the move on the Centaurs."

"Xena doesn't command this army," reasons Aphrodite.

"That won't last, with their defeat Xena will take command. Aside from that, there army is weak and their best leaders are among them. We only defeated and killed the Spartan King, but Callisto, Borias, Iolaus, and Kaleipus are still alive, all along with Xena. Now they are weak, and we can destroy them."

Aphrodite shook her head in disdain, "Stupid mortal, you clearly have much to learn about tactics. The correct path is to go to the Corinthian Centaurs and destroy the village, than will take the heart out of the Centaurs; they're the key to this enemy army."

Selenta scolded, "Gods, you think that mortals losing their families will devastate you into uselessness, that will motivate the Centaurs to fight harder instead. Yes, they are the key to the army, so hit them. Not their families.

Hercules shouted, "No one commands me!"

He considered both Selenta's idea and Aphrodite's as well. Selenta's plan had logic, but a voice shouted in his head "kill them all! Even their families!"

He nodded, "We're going to the Centaur Villages.

Selenta gritted her teeth fighting her rage. It was a mistake, a huge mistake. The army wasn't done; they would reform and come back. She knew it, she said it, but, she was ignored. She hoped that this didn't damn the army of Hercules into defeat.

8

Callisto rode at the head of the army as she reclaimed command of it. They'd been through hell and everyone looked at her to take charge again. She felt uneasy at the fact that now she was now in command again, because all these lives were once again resting on her shoulder.

The facts were in the eyes of the men was that two battles had been fought. The first, Callisto was in command and they weren't defeated. In the second battle, she was replaced by the Spartan King and they'd suffered a massive defeat. She was now their commander again, like it or not.

Suddenly one of the soldiers shouted, "It's Xena!"

Xena road in on top of Argo as the men directed their eyes upon her. Xena saw the defeat in the eyes of the men as she tried to ride strong to show the men she was still standing. She knew at the very least, seeing the warrior princess could lift the spirits of the men.

Xena approached Callisto as the blonde woman extended her hand welcoming the dark haired warrior back into the army. Xena asked, "Where is the king of Sparta?

Callisto sighed, "Kleomidas was last seen surrounded by the Army of Hercules. He had a chance to escape, but he foolishly charged Hercules. The rest of the army barely made it."

Xena nodded, she thought of the correct words and said quietly to Callisto so the others couldn't hear her, "Listen, you're looking at this as a total defeat. Don't do that. Speak to the army. Call it a rear guard action; use it to rally the men…"

Callisto nodded, "I hadn't thought of that." The two warriors nodded at each other once before Callisto urged her horse forward.

Once she was in front of her men she stepped down from her mount. She stared into the defeated eyes of the army.

"Listen… We've suffered a terrible defeat. But… we are not defeated."

The men looked at her with surprise as Callisto continued.

"The mistake was made, but it wasn't by each of you. No, everyone one of you fought your all, you gave it all your heart. You stood when the time counted. The defeat was our own."

"However, the Spartan King Kleomidas saw his error. I saw him as he looked around at the slaughter, but he didn't give up. No, not at all. You are saying he foolishly threw his life way, and that is what the leaders of the Army of Hercules are probably saying right now. Calling him the fool of Sparta."

"But that isn't what I saw. I saw a man who knew that he had to save the army that he'd endangered. So, Kleomidas bravely clasped his polearm and he charged at Hercules himself? Why? He knew he wasn't going to defeat the Demi God, that wasn't meant to be. He did it for one reason."

"Because without his action, the entire army would have been surrounded and destroyed. Mistakes were made, and I'm honest about them. But, Kleomidas gave us the chance to try again, and we will try again. This war isn't over, and we aren't defeated."

"Yes the hour is dark for Greece, but it has been dark before, but before, just like now, the men of Greece stand, and I stand with you. Kleomidas sacrifice won't be in vain, we still have a chance to win this war."

One man asked, "How can we stand against the Son of Zeus?"

Callisto continued, "We can because we must. But you won't stand alone. I won't allow Hercules to destroy this land that our people have built for over a thousand years. I won't allow Hercules to do to all of Greece what he did to Athens. Will you stand with me?"

The men stood motionless. No one wanted to react. They each doubted within themselves the ability to fight. The uneasyness of Callisto grew as the army did not act.

"I'll stand."

Callisto saw Phantes emerging from the crowd. She waited, and then another voice, "I'll stand with Callisto and Phantes." It was Kaleipus.

Soon the two Centaur tribes raised their swords. Emboldened by the stand of the Centaurs swords went up one by one at first, then finally the rest of the army raised their weapons each declaring that they would stand with Callisto.

Callisto had commanded the army because she'd been appointed by King Jason, and she'd lost it just like that. In a way, she never really commanded the army, until now. Now the army truly was behind her, it wasn't a desperate plea to her to save their lives from the doom of Hercules; instead it was a pledge of honor. They would fight beside her against the Demi God.

The army would stand, and it would fight!


	25. The Temptress

x

The temptress

I don't own working AC, couldn't we have waited until September to break….

8

A little while after Callisto's speech to the army, Xena approached her, "You wanted to tell me something?"

Callisto nodded, "Yea… I'm certain that one of the Gods of Chaos is among the troops of Hercules. He wanted something and he said you had it."

Xena paused, remembering what she had found recently. She reached into a small pouch and pulled out a purple crystal. Both women stared for a second as the tent lit up with a purple light. Xena stated, "This might be the heart of Chaos..."

Callisto grabbed the crystal and slammed it to a desk, unsheathing her sword she slammed it against the crystal, but nothing happened. Callisto stood there in frustration, "Damn…"

"I tried that already with both the chakram and the sword. It can't be destroyed."

Callisto grabbed the stone, "What are we going to do with it?"

Xena grabbed it from Callisto's hand returning it to her pouch, "Nothing for now. We've got other concerns…"

"If one of the gods of Chaos is indeed among Hercules, if he got that…"

"Then he won't get it."

8

Gabrielle strayed into some trees to collect her thoughts. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Aphrodite.

Gabrielle scornfully shot, "What do you want!"

Aphrodite smiled as she grabbed the bard's arm, "So strong… it's a shame they left you out of the battle, you would have been a great help."

Gabrielle's mind drifted to thoughts of the past, "I've fought enough battles."

Aphrodite pulled back, "Well… I thought they shouldn't treat you like a kid, after all, you've helped them so much in the past. You should be right there with them, not in the background."

Gabrielle turned away trying to hide her feeling for the Goddess, but knowing deep down that it was all for naught. The Goddess Aphrodite knew Gabrielle better than perhaps the bard knew herself. Gabrielle reasoned, "They had their reasons."

Aphrodite touched the bard's chin pulling her eyes back towards the eyes of the Goddess, "They were afraid you'd just hurt yourself. Like a kid."

Gabrielle smacked away Aphrodite's hand, "You don't know anything! I don't want to fight like I used to! I don't want to be what was in the land of Chaos!"

Gabrielle turned away again, hiding her tears, the Goddess approached the bard, whispering in her ear, "Oh… but you do…" Grabbing onto the bard's shoulders Aphrodite concentrated her power upon her, "Remember the power… the control, the exhilaration."

Gabrielle felt deep down inside her the joy of battle that's she'd felt once in the land of Chaos, "Yes…"

Aphrodite smiled, "Remember the kill? Remember Brutus?"

Gabrielle saw his face and the blood on her hands, "Yes…"

"It was good wasn't it? The Vengeance, the power you held in your hand. The life of the bastard who did that terrible crime to those women… he had it coming didn't he? Yes Gabrielle, yes…"

Gabrielle was entranced, but suddenly the face of Xena came to her, "NO!" Gabrielle shoved Aphrodite to the side.

She laughed at the bard as the Goddess regained her balance, "It's you Gabrielle; it's always been you, buried under that noble villager routine that has always been a part of you, why do you deny it? It's a part of you, don't fear it, face it, except it, tame it, own it, and use it! Be who you are!"

Overcome with emotions Gabrielle shouted, "Stop it!"

Aphrodite pulled back slightly, "You know what you want, you feel it down in your soul. That call you are feeling, it's your darkness, give into it."

Gabrielle was wordless before the former Goddess of love.

Aphrodite bowed her head, "When you are ready come and take it, know this. The army of Hercules could be army of Gabrielle. All you have to do is snatch it for yourself. Then it would be you rewriting Greek History, not the maniac Demigod. It's your fate to make."

Gabrielle shouted back, "A fate of blood, a fate of murder, I want no part of it…"

Aphrodite grinned, "Oh… you do, you deny it to me, but you can never deny it to yourself." With that, the goddess of was gone.

With that the bard feel to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks, she thought of her mother… she wished she was hear now, the Bard needed her more than ever.

Unbeknownst to Gabrielle, and Aphrodite, they were being watched by a certain former God of war. Ares mused, "Very good sister... but you've forgot something, I invented this game you're playing."

8

Aphrodite reappeared beside Herici, she mused, "Anarchy… or is it in fact Chaos."

Herici replied, "Anarchy is just a vessel now, it's Chaos. Did you win the bard?"

"Almost… she wanted to, she's on the precipice, I might be able to convince her soon. She'll leave that life of hers behind soon enough."

Herici added, "Like the life of being the love Goddess."

Aphrodite recoiled at the statement, "Don't… please don't bring that up."

Herici smiled, "You've done well… But if Gabrielle doesn't go along, I've got my eye on another. Selenta… she's smart, and she has a bloodlust very much like Xena in her younger days. She could serve me well in place of Hercules. But all that is secondary, I want that purple crystal, with it, I'll achieve full power and no longer have to live in this husk of a lesser god hiding from the thunder god and his minions."

Aphrodite nodded, "We shall get that crystal soon, if we target the Centaurs, Xena will pull away from the others and open herself to us. Then…"

Herici smiled, "Then… I can take back what was mine, and from there forge a new world of Chaos. My time is nearing."


	26. Questionable Choices

x

Questionable Choices

I don't own working internet right now, even though I'm paying for it. Well… I won't own a contract with AT&T after next week either, lol, fix that crap.

8

It was around two in the morning, seven days had passed since Hercules' initial attack on the Centaurs and the kidnapping of Solan. Seven days into the war that had already become very bloody. Both sides had fought constantly and were now each quite worn down, but this battle wasn't over yet.

Hercules was moving his army to destroy the Corinthian Centaurs thereby removing an obstacle from his path of conquest, while Xena was already preparing her mission to save them from the enemy.

Callisto's army didn't have the troops; the last battle had been very costly. Much of the Spartan Force and many other units had been decimated. There was hope that the reinforcement soldiers would soon join up with them and together they would defeat the army of Hercules. However at this moment, victory looked very far away.

Callisto sat upon her horse staring off into the distance. Her army was for the most part asleep, she herself wasn't however, and the small group that was to go with Xena to rescue the Centaurs was awake as well, as the time of their mission drew near.

Callisto jumped when she heard a voice.

"Callisto… what are you staring at?"

Callisto turned around eyeing the dark haired man, it was Borias. Callisto replied, "Just thinking…"

"About?"

Callisto sighed, "This war, this battle, the fact that I'm in charge of it all. The men, who have entrusted their lives to me, twice now… Some of these men are related to people that I've killed, and yet they trust me… I don't understand it."

Borias smiled, "They see something in you, not the destructive warrior queen, and not even just the change in you, and they see inside you a place of strength, a source of confidence. They face the strongest man ever to grace the land of Greece in battle, and because of that, knowing that the Warrior Princess and Callisto are fighting together to stop Hercules, they feel like they might have a chance."

Callisto scanned to make sure no sentries were around, her next words she spoke she didn't want her army to here. Satisfied it was just her and Borias she asked, "Do we?"

Borias shot a double take, "Do we… what? Have a chance? You're the one in charge, you have to decide that."

Callisto breathed heavy with the stress of it all, she reached down and tried to ask herself whether or not they could win. She knew her army was hurt and bleeding, she knew Hercules' army was far larger and she knew that they had the advantage right now. But then she said, "Hercules is going for the Centaurs, not for us… he's leaving an army with a hope for reinforcements to his back while his army whose reinforcements are both limited and far away charge against an enemy who's fierceness is renowned throughout the land and doing so on their home territory. He's making an error."

Borias pulled his horse in closer to Callisto, grabbed her shoulder. Callisto gave him a scornful look; she didn't like to be touched. Borias quietly withdrew it and focused his thoughts instead on the subject at hand, "We do have a chance, but…"

"It's going to be bloody and a lot of men are doing to die, and I'm going to be responsible for them," She quietly added in a quiet tone so that Borias couldn't here, "Again…"

Borias fell back slowly, he thought of times when he'd had command of an army. Battles in Thrace, battles in Anatolia, battles in Chin, and the men of his army that he'd buried in his time. He could only offer up one thought, "It's never easy… and it shouldn't be. This is the mark of a good heart to have these concerns."

Callisto shot back raising her voice, but not hiding her own self-pity, "I'd think it would be a mark of a bad heart to have these concerns and see to their deaths anyway. If I cared so much, why don't I save them?"

Borias took a very soft tone, "You are saving them… from Hercules."

Callisto rolled her eyes, "Now I can sleep at night."

"Listen, you're the commander, you have to decide, you have to act, and you have to deal with it. If you can't then get out of the way, if you must bury your feeling then do it, but you must be clear headed when going into battle, these people are depending on you, Callisto. You have to do your best, for them, it's not your hurt that matters in the end, only their lives, and the victory over our enemies. You have to be colder than the coldest murderer; you have to make the choices that most men would balk at. This is being a commander, question yourself yes, but only do so after victory is achieved, not before. Too many people are depending on you to let that cloud your mind"

Callisto slunk low at such words. Borias was right, her brown eyes looked past him at the camp fires as they twinkled in the night. She sighed, breathing in a couple breaths. She finally said, "You're… you're right Borias. I'm sorry… it's just…"

"You're human… it's to be expected." With that, Borias turned his horse around and started back off to camp leaving Callisto alone to ponder her thoughts and to plan her upcoming actions. She had a war to end; she'll deal with the rest later.

8

Even as the Warrior Queen was in the middle of contemplating her role in responsibility in the current conflict, the Warrior Princess was already busy with other tasks. Right now she was trying to make a beeline to Gabrielle whom she hadn't spoken with very much lately. War had a bad tendency to make people too busy for those they really cared about.

Xena was taken aback by the odd look on Gabrielle's face, even as the warrior dismounted from Argo, the bard didn't respond, staring into the wet grass instead. Xena approached, "Hey…"

However Gabrielle didn't acknowledge Xena at all, choosing instead to drop a clod of dirt on the ground. Xena asked, "Gabrielle… are you ok?"

Gabrielle let out an irritated sigh, "I'm fine Xena."

"You don't look fine."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

Gabrielle didn't mean those words, not at all, if anything, she'd prefer to have the dark haired warrior be closer to her, but her feelings were all a jumble. Her recent visit with Aphrodite was just one more thread in a ball of yarn that had become her disaster of a life since the death of husband.

Xena examined the bard with her eyes; she could see Gabrielle was struggling with something deep down inside. Xena sat down beside her picking up a clod of dirt of her own. Softly she spoke, "Listen… Gabrielle, I'm here for you, I'm willing to listen to whatever is on your mind."

"Oh really? All you've done for the last seven days is worry about this war. It must be great Xena, here you are again at the center of it all, the conflict, the fighting, the bleeding, the dying. Xena you're back with your first love and I've been left out in the cold with my own darkness, all by myself while you are gallivanting around being the great hero of Greece, you and my husband's murderer. The both of you. No Xena, I am fine, I don't feel like talking to you right now."

Gabrielle got up and was about to storm away but Xena grabbed her arm. Gabrielle pulled it free avoiding any eye contact with Xena, and then stormed out into the woods.

Once Gabrielle was sure she was alone, she sunk to her knees as her soft green eyes exploded with her tears. Her life was such a mess, she'd lost so much of what she had loved, and not just the people, but things about herself. She'd been corrupted in the land of Chaos. She wasn't the good little Gabrielle that Xena had found in Potidaea, instead she'd become something else.

Gabrielle had lost her light, and her path… and she was ashamed.


	27. The Decision

x

The Decision

I own brand spanking new internet! And the best part! It works *crash* SMH

Xena was sitting there for a few moments after Gabrielle had left her side. The warrior was deeply worried about her, she didn't know what was wrong exactly but this was the worst she'd seen Gabrielle since the death of Perdicus. Xena bowed her head; there wasn't anything she could do at the moment, too many other things to take care of.

Xena turned to see Ares leaning against a tree. Xena shot him a cold look, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long… though it took you longer than usual to notice me. Trouble with your girlfriend?"

"It's not your concern Ares."

Ares pushed himself off the tree, "Sure it is… anything about you is my concern. You know, you really should be careful with her. She needs to know you care."

Xena scoffed, "Since when does someone's feelings matter to you?"

"Her feelings matter to you, your feelings matter to me, so what concerns you, concerns me."

Xena rolled her eyes, "I think I've had enough of you. Stay out of my life."

Ares smiled approaching the warrior, "I can't, I'm as much a part of it as the irritating blonde. I'm just trying to give you friendly advice Xena, you see, I know these things. She's struggling, and that makes her vulnerable to someone like me… you know that"

Xena bowed her head, "I can't do anything about that right now."

"Ah yes, the war, too busy fighting the war to do anything else. Now that's the Xena I came to admire over the years. The focus, the planning, the very lifestyle of war, course… you've been down this road before."

Xena shot him a cold look, "Enough of this, I've got a mission to carry out."

Ares shot his hands up in resignation, and yet couldn't hide his smile at the focus Xena was exhibiting with her role in this war as he said, "By all means Xena, get to it." Then he walked his way back to camp.

Xena mounted Argo and started off towards Callisto.

8

Callisto caught a glimpse of the bard off in the distance apparently weeping in the bushes. Callisto was about to ride up to her but behind her Xena appeared.

Callisto asked, "Are your men ready?"

"We'll be leaving the camp shortly."

"Good, we can't afford to lose the Centaurs and this action of Hercules presents a great opportunity to do some damage to Hercules as well. His Reinforcements are limited, that is our advantage."

Xena was quick to add, "Not as limited as you think. While you were in battle, I saw the banners of warlords in his rear. He's got some reinforcements."

"Is every armed man in Greece going to be in the upcoming battle?" wondered Callisto.

Xena nodded, "We're fortunate in a way that this war is playing out like this. A series of quick battles, if we're lucky this war will end as quickly as it begun. We could have been facing years of static combat with little overt battles and hundreds or thousands of skirmishes, like the Thessaly-Mitoan War in the north."

Callisto sighed, "Perhaps…" Callisto continued as she turned her head and pointed, "Did you notice…" she stopped herself, Gabrielle was no longer insight in the distance. Maybe she was seeing things.

"Did I notice what?"

Callisto lowered her arm, "Never mind, it was nothing."

Xena stated, "If that is all… I'd like to get going with the mission."

"I'm a little worried about the Centaurs and their feelings towards you. I'm sending Borias to join you. That should help with any troubles the Centaurs might try to give you."

Xena nodded, "Very well."

"Good luck."

"I make my own luck."

Callisto smiled at the reply.

8

Gabrielle had just managed to dry her face when a voice said, "Aww… are you sad? Big bad Xena doesn't understand does she?"

Gabrielle shot, "Ares… I don't have time for you, go away."

Ares sighed, "I would, but I've got business, you know, discovering who is behind Hercules, getting my place back on Olympus, that sort of thing. Not all that important really…. Stopping the war and all."

Gabrielle's eyes rose up, "And how are we going to do that?"

"Hercules power is the power of a god, and I don't mean his strength, I mean the one guiding him and driving him forward. You know and I know that what he is doing is not what someone like my brother does. Now tell me… has any former love goddesses come to speak to you recently?"

Gabrielle stared down at the ground, "I'd rather not talk about that…"

"She's right you know…"

Gabrielle shot a look of surprise.

Ares continued, "In a way that is. What happened to you in the world of Chaos and later with Brutus has changed you, you're not the same person Gabrielle, I know that, you know that, and maybe just maybe Xena might know that. If she paid attention of course…"

Gabrielle scoffed, "Are you going to try to talk me into becoming the head of an army too?"

"Far from it Gabrielle, I think that you need to get away from this, but you can't get away from it when it keeps coming for you, so you need to do something about it."

Gabrielle paused, "And that would be?"

"Take Aphrodite's offer…"

"You must be smoking opium."

Ares smiled as he took the bard's hand into his own, "I'm dead serious Gabrielle, but I don't mean become her servant, I don't want that and neither do you. That's counterproductive to your goal of getting away from all this war, and maybe finding some peace for you."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "But you want me to help her?"

"Not exactly, just join her camp. Think about it. That puts you right there in the middle of it all, you're with Hercules, and Selenta, you're in the inside of their camp, and you'll know what we all want to know. Who's the god pulling Hercules and Aphrodite's strings, and with that… one word to Zeus, a couple lightning bolts, some drinks, a couple ladies for me, and it's all over and you can go home… or wherever you want to go, so long as it's far away from the life of violence you've so recently led."

For Gabrielle, the most disturbing fact in all this was that Ares was starting to make sense. She tried to shake his words from out of head, but she couldn't. To get away from it all, an escape, one little task and she could be home free. It sounded too good to be true, "What of Xena and Callisto?"

Ares smiled as he leaned in, "If they knew what you wanted to do… they'd stop you, put you back to the medical tent, maybe even assign a guard for you own protection, just in case you might hurt yourself…"

"You intend for me to do this without informing anyone and thereby make it look like I've defected, that would hurt Xena and Callisto…"

Ares shook his head, "You're so worried about hurting them, that's commendable, and too bad they don't show the same concern. It would be nice if Xena thought about your feelings once in a while instead of the war. Can't help that she loves battle more than bards I guess.

"If you did this Gabrielle, it would be you who ended the war, and to think with all that guilt you're feeling for your actions in the land of Chaos, what a better way to cleanse that darkness by doing something that would save thousands… Gabrielle, the woman who saved a nation, nice ring huh?"

Gabrielle paused, "I… I…"

Ares stated, "I wonder how many children would get to see their fathers again that might have otherwise not? I wonder how many cities would be spared the fate of Athens."

Gabrielle gulped, finally she hand her head in resignation, "I'll… do it."


	28. The Straw that Broke the Bard's Back

x

The Straw that Broke the Bard's Back

I don't own Textile industries, but I do have some child labor reediting this chapter, his name is Pepe… he's got the skills! :s

8

Gabrielle silently made her way out of the camp. She could see Xena mounting up on Argo as the men and Centaurs gathered around her. Gabrielle dropped a single tear, the warrior would never understand, and that was the problem, and then the bard was gone…

Once she was well away from the Warrior's incredible hearing range, Gabrielle shouted, "Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite appeared behind Gabrielle, softly wrapping her arms around the bard, with a soft tone she replied, "I thought I would be hearing my name…"

Gabrielle pulled herself from the Goddess's grip, "I will join you, but on one condition."

Aphrodite stared at the bard, verbally acknowledging the bard's resolve, "And that is?

"I can't kill innocent civilians, including the Centaurs that aren't fighting."

Aphrodite took a disapproving tone, "We have to destroy the entire Centaur people."

"I don't care what you have to do; I'll have no part of it."

Aphrodite weighed her options carefully, she wanted Gabrielle on her side, but that would put her planned genocide of the Amazons on hold. It doesn't matter; she'd find a way to take care of them. She replied, "We won't kill all the Centaurs, is that enough?"

"I don't want cities full of people murdered either."

Aphrodite snarled for a moment, "Fine… I… won't allow Hercules to destroy entire groups of people anymore."

Gabrielle nodded; she was satisfied with Aphrodite's response as well as her own role in stopping some of the upcoming bloodshed, and yet… gnawing in the back of her mind she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

The former love Goddess extended her arm, "Take my hand my warrior bard. It's your destiny."

Gabrielle hesitated and then she grasped her hand. Next thing you know she was beside Hercules with Gabrielle as they marched on the centaurs of Corinth.

Hercules shot a look of surprise, "What is she doing here?"

Aphrodite approached the demi god, "She has come to join your army and she needs a suitable command. She knows Xena and we can now defeat her."

Hercules turned his head to the side ignoring the bard as Selenta shouted, "This little girl can defeat the warrior princess? Whatever…"

Gabrielle grinding her teeth replied, "Selenta, it's pretty simply, you've had an entire army from two City-States and you still couldn't defeat her, not even close. Your failure means you're stuck with me."

Selenta walked up to Gabrielle and spat in her face.

Like an avalanche of snow rushing down a mountainside, so came Gabrielle's anger. She'd had it, she'd been pushed around for months by everyone and there dog and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She charged Selenta and tackled the surprised warrior to the ground.

While Selenta was a better fighter under normal circumstances, she could not get an upper hand as Gabrielle rabbit punched her in the face. Two soldiers tried to grab Gabrielle as smashed the warrior's nose. Grabbing the bard, they pulled her back even as she kicked Selenta in the teeth. Gabrielle was still shouting when Aphrodite grabbed the bard's shoulder using her godlike powers to calm her down.

Selenta got to her feet, eyes blackened, nose and mouth bleeding as she pulled out a pair of swords. She said in a low cold voice, "You are going to regret that little girl!"

Selenta charged with her blades ready just as Hercules stepped in her way shouting, "Enough!"

Selenta cursed, "Get out of my way!"

"I will not, you had that coming and you know it. Now you are a highly valued commander and I'd never replace you, however if Aphrodite says that Gabrielle can be trusted, then she will be trusted it, and you will do nothing to her because I said so. I'm certain that you don't have the skill to take me on so know this, she dies… then you die. Now put away your swords and prepare your troops for battle with the Centaurs."

Selenta considered fighting Hercules for a moment, but with the Demi God standing in front of her and the fact she was surrounded by his Corinthian soldiers, and not her own loyal Theban troops, she reluctantly decided to sheath her swords.

Selenta spat a pool of blood on the ground that included a single tooth, she replied eyeing the bard directly, "I'll let the child live… for now." She stormed away.

Having resolved all of this, the army resumed its march towards the Centaur Lands of Corinth and against the people of Kaleipus. Aphrodite had not yet told Hercules that he wouldn't be allowed to kill off the whole Centaur people yet….

Aphrodite didn't exactly know what she was going to do about it, she wanted Gabrielle on her side, but Hercules would likely not listen to her. She cursed herself, the bard had put in a very bad position and she herself had let it happen.

Aphrodite scanned around looking for any chance to avoid the little spot of trouble she had put herself in, finally she saw such an opportunity. Xena was riding towards the Centaur camp with Borias. But then she cursed, Xena would get there in time yes… but it cost her too much time to divert around Hercules' army… which meant that Xena was going to be too late and wouldn't be able to save the Centaurs. Aphrodite's options were becoming suddenly very limited.


	29. The Internal Struggle

x

The Internal Struggle

No one wants to own an account with Bank of America.

8

It was now nearly morning, the sun had not risen yet, but Callisto had not slept either. Xena and her small band had already left for their mission to rescue the Centaurs. She was standing out here, collecting her thoughts. In a few hours she wanted to gather her army and start moving towards Hercules, perhaps to give Xena and the Centaurs time to get out of the path way.

Suddenly Callisto pulled out her sword twisting to strike down the presence that was now behind her back. Crossing swords with the figure, Callisto realized that it was a woman; a closer look revealed that it was Athena.

Callisto shot, not hiding her contempt for the Goddess, "What do you want? More people for me to kill?"

Athena lowered her sword and then her head, "I came to apologize, Callisto. When I last appeared to you, I was angry and I demanded that you kill Hercules. I'm sorry."

Callisto raised a single eyebrow, "A god apologizing… is this some sort of trick?"

"No tricks, you are still my chosen."

Callisto turned her back on the goddess as she replied through gritted teeth, "I don't want it."

"Why? In the world of Chaos you seemed willing enough."

Callisto turned around, letting go of a sudden feeling of anger she replied, "We were trapped there, I had to do whatever could be done to free myself and the others. It made sense at the time."

"It doesn't make sense now?"

"No, it doesn't, I was free from the life of the warrior, and then I get dragged back into it."

Athena shook her head, "It couldn't be prevented…"

"Really, you're telling me you omnipotent gods couldn't have stopped the recent tragedy? Either you are full of shit, or you didn't care until it was too late."

"My people were thoughtlessly murdered Callisto, don't you forget that!" Athena collected herself after the reply cooling her temper as best she could.

"I'm aware, if anything I am aware, but as far as I'm concerned all of what has occurred in the last few days is the fault of the Gods."

Athena crossed her arms, "Oh really… let me school you a little since you have barely existed for 20 years can presume to tell the goddess of wisdom exactly what is wrong with this world. You, Hercules, Xena, you are always blaming us for the world's tragedies…"

Callisto spat, "But isn't it the truth…"

"Do you really think that Caesar slaughtered the Gauls because Ares wanted him to, or have you actually determined that the Gods made Xena wipe out your village? When you were blaming Xena for the death of your family you were closer to the truth than you seem to be now. Its humanity, yes it's true, we gods do play on your nature, especially my brother in his dirty insidious ways, but it's your nature that's creating these wars. Someone messed up Hercules' head yes, and that's clear evidence of divine involvement, but what of his soldiers, or Selenta? They are human beings completely under their own power. We Gods have our place in the blame for the sadness in the world, but we will not shoulder the burden alone, the people must realize the errors of their ways, and make better choices, as should we gods."

Callisto bowed her head, it was true what Athena said, humans could not be absolved of their sins just because of Godly intervention, there was no innocent party here.

Callisto asked, "What about Hercules?"

"There is something wrong there, but I don't know what, I feel a more dangerous force than any God of Olympus is involved. Callisto, you are still my champion, doesn't matter if you want it or not, you are. This is the mantle you shall bear until I decide you are no longer able to bear it, until then, you must walk your path. I'm with you always."

Callisto nodded as Athena disappeared. She turned back towards her army, they were going to mount up and do whatever they could to deal with the army of Hercules and give Xena more time.

Later the warrior gathered together a small force which she was going to use to carry out her plan for Hercules and she noticed something. Turning to Iolaus who was now beside her on horseback, "Where's Gabrielle?"

8

Gabrielle sat upon on her bunk in her new tent. She was already regretting her choice of action, though she admitted that it felt good to bust up Selenta, however she was already feeling that she made a mistake by making this choice. It was stupid of her to listen to Ares, or so she thought to herself.

"That black eye doesn't go with your green halter top."

Gabrielle turned away from the former love goddess as she appeared in the center of the tent.

Aphrodite reached to touch Gabrielle's cheek but Gabrielle knocked her hand away. Aphrodite curtly replied, "Stop behaving like a brat, I'm just taking care of that eye."

Gabrielle groaned but acquiesced to the goddess in the skin tight black leather. A wave of Aphrodite's hand and her eye was healed up, and Gabrielle's bruises went away.

"Isn't that better Gabrielle."

Gabrielle eyed the Love Goddess, "No, there's just going to be more fighting, I'm tired of all of this."

"Remember my promise, you'll be free of this life soon enough."

Gabrielle cast a doubting eye, "Why don't I believe you?"

Aphrodite smiled wickedly, "That's because so many others in your life couldn't give you answer, certainly not Xena… it's been hard on you since Chaos took control of you a few months ago. But I can do what they can't, live up to my word."

"But what about you?"

Aphrodite turned away, "What about me?"

Gabrielle replied, "This isn't you, where's the love?"

"Don't say that word."

"Love!"

Aphrodite shouted, "Silence!"

"You know it's wrong don't you! This life you chosen, this isn't why you existed; this is why ARES was created, but not you Aphrodite. You aren't him, and you never were supposed to be."

Aphrodite seized the bard by the arms, "What do you know of it, you mortals think you know everything, you know nothing, this IS my life now, and it's the life I choose? That's what you are about isn't it Gabrielle? Choice, I choose this, and I'm happy that I choose this… and love… has nothing to do with anything. I don't want to ever hear that word again unless I'm crushing it under my heels!"

Aphrodite released the bard as Gabrielle fell onto her bunk. But Gabrielle still replied, "I just miss the old you…"

Aphrodite said in a low voice, "That person no longer exists Gabrielle, just like the old kind and gentle you, the innocent you, no longer exists either. The world has changed us, except it, nothing's going to change it."

Gabrielle tried to argue but Aphrodite shouted, "Enough!" and then disappeared.

Gabrielle shook her head, a part of her told Aphrodite was right, that she should accept the path her life had gone and how it changed her. But deep down a spark inside her torn heart flickered, through all her darkness, there may yet be something left of who Gabrielle really was, maybe there was a silver lining, but Gabrielle sure couldn't see it. She seemed fated for suffering, she could only hope that somehow, someday, someway that there had to be some way out of her suffering, and maybe she could finally heal…

8

Outside the tent, Herici smiled has he listened to the whole exchange, that Gabrielle had an incredible power. If he could harness it someway he could add to his own power, but if not… the bard might have to be destroyed.


	30. Callisto's Boots

x

Callisto's Boots

Callisto and Iolaus was at the head of a small pack of horsemen and centaurs as they charged toward the camp of Hercules. Callisto was upset, but she tried to keep it to herself. Gabrielle was gone but she didn't have any idea where the bard was at. Xena was going to be furious when she returned, she only hoped that Gabrielle didn't get captured or something.

Iolaus turned his head towards Callisto, something was on the blonde commander's mind, and not knowing what it is, he thought to ask, but he knew what Callisto's answer will be. She would say not now, let's get on with the march, we've got a small battle to prepare for. He hoped that whatever it was, it wouldn't affect Callisto's judgment any. This small raid that they were doing was a very dangerous task, which if done wrong could cost everyone greatly.

8

A lone soldier bearing the colors of Thebes ran into the village shouting, "Hercules is coming, Hercules is coming!"

No one responded, so he shouted louder, "Hercules is coming to destroy you all!

Finally a single Centaur emerged, "What in Hades are you shouting about!

The soldier struggled to catch his breath, then finally he said, "Hercules, he's coming and he aims to wipe you all out."

The center turned around calling out to a couple other Centaurs nearby, "Get everyone up! We've got preparations to make!"

He turned his head back to the man as he said, "Thank… you?" The soldier was nowhere to be seen.

The soldier had just made it out of town when suddenly a dark light erupted from his body; once the light had cleared it wasn't a soldier anymore, but Aphrodite in her tight black leather pants and top.

Aphrodite had to keep her promise to Gabrielle somehow. This seemed to be the best option, when Xena arrived, she'd find a group of Centaurs already getting ready to move out, she might still have to help give them more time, but this would be the difference between success or failure. She didn't want to admit she was afraid of Hercules, but deep down she was. Worst of all, she knew that Chaos was behind his dark turn, and that meant that the demi god, unknowingly had the support of the God Chaos in what he's doing.

But for Aphrodite, for reasons she couldn't fully explain herself, Gabrielle was important to her, and she wasn't going to risk losing this chance to have her within the goddess's world.

8

Fadric of Delphi was one of the guards on duty that evening. In a couple hours the Army of Hercules would resume its towards the Centaur Village, but the battle that had occurred so recently left the army tired and won, and they'd needed a short rest. Fadric naturally cursed is ill luck, he'd survived some of the heaviest fighting and was completely worn out, and yet here he was marching around on duty only to march more in just a couple hours.

He was tired of war and burying friends, he just wanted a break from the violence. Suddenly he heard something, turning his eyes towards the dusky tree line he scanned for the enemy... but found nothing. Shrugging her muttered, "Probably a deer."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest, didn't know what it was he looked down and found a round metallic object sticking out of his chest. He struggled, "Shit…"

Sudden a horse emerged seemingly out of thing air and a single female hand gripped the object, removing it from his chest, and then riding onwards. He looked around for a moment, unable to draw further breath he nodded with a momentary smile; he'd get to see his buddies again. He fell to the ground… dead.

8

Callisto placed her Chakram back on hook reaching instead for her crossbow that was holstered on the side of her horse. She led the small force leftward keeping towards the edge of the camp, each firing arrows at the enemy. The men of Hercules were not ready for battle at all; some of them were even still sleeping, only to awaken to find an arrow in their abdomen.

Taking aim, Callisto fired a single bolt which flew through the air, impaling itself into the throat of a soldier who'd just emerged from their tent. Suddenly she noticed an arrow coming at her, which she managed to catch with her left hand, seeing up ahead the man who fired the weapon, she strung the bolt upon her crossbow and took aim. The enemy soldier was struggling to load his next bolt when the one he'd previously fired impacted into his skull killing him.

The whole army of Hercules was caught completely by surprise, which Callisto thought was justice considering how badly the previous raid that Hercules had earlier launched upon Callisto's army had harmed them. Now the tables were turned as her group of horsemen struck down groups of warriors all across the field.

Shouting, Callisto drew her sword and slashed another warrior across the chest as they charged onward, but they could see the raid could not continue much longer as the men of Hercules were already rallying around. With a single signal into the air, the raiding party starting to change direction and make their escape, however Callisto wasn't quite ready to leave as she wanted to get one last look at the camp.

She made a most important sighting, her boots, sitting on a table with several other boots. She shouted, "Iolaus, get them out of there, I'm getting my boots back!"

Iolaus shot her a double take, "Wait? What?"

"My boots! I'm tired of the ones I'm wearing, they don't fit me right and they don't even belong to me, I borrowed them from Gabrielle."

Iolaus nodded as Callisto gave her horse a slight kick, she'd remembered losing her boots before when she was captured by Hercules and now was the time to reclaim them. Slashing through two warriors on the ground she moved closer to the tent. She dodged three arrows as she charged onward, but it still seemed so far away…

What she didn't notice was that her small band of soldiers was cheering for her off in the distance, as the army of Hercules all focused their attention on her. Suddenly, again without Callisto's knowledge her army made one final charge shooting arrows into the backs of the soldiers of Hercules and finally causing them to break off their pursuit of Callisto, which was just enough to allow her to make that final charge where she cut down a single soldier and snagged her boots from on top of a table, and made her way back out. Seeing her soldiers still fighting, she grunted in annoyance, but that didn't matter as she charged her way back out of the camp.

Then suddenly she almost stopped in place as she saw a very familiar blonde headed woman. Charging fast as she could towards her, she pulled out her sword ready to fight and die to save that woman.

"Gabrielle? What are you doing here? Get on!"

Gabrielle saw the extended hand of the warrior, "I can't… I'm with them. Tell Xena I'm sorry!"

Callisto dodged an arrow saying, "What are you saying! We haven't the time to discuss this!"

Gabrielle stepped back, "Just go Callisto…"

Callisto's hand dropped to her chakram, but she dropped the idea, she shoot the bard a cold stare, and then took off, taking a small graze on the shoulder in the process. Callisto couldn't believe her eyes, she wouldn't, never in her wildest dreams would she imagine Gabrielle would defect… suddenly, a single sinking feeling overcame her as she instantly realized one intangible truth. Ares must of had something to do with this…

Callisto rejoined her army as they soldiers were cheering her on, but Iolaus saw something was wrong so he moved his horse up towards her asking, "Callisto?"

Callisto eyed him coldly, "I told you to retreat, disobey me again and I'll have you flogged!"

Iolaus surprised replied, "What's going on?"

"Maybe you should ask Gabrielle…"


	31. The Fires of Anger

x

The Fires of Anger

Gabrielle watched Callisto's army charge away. She could feel the tug of guilt upon her heart. It had never quite hit her until now just how bad her betrayal was. Ares plan, she cursed, Ares stupid plan had put her here. Soon Xena would hear about this and who knows what the dark haired warrior might do.

She was doing what she believed was the right thing, learning from the inside the secret about Hercules and Aphrodite, but she wondered if she should have listened to the God of War. He was always out for his own best interests, why did she trust him now?

The dagger kept in her boot pressed against her calf. A reminder of all she had gone through, including the man Brutus, whom she had got off of in the battle that left the roman dead. Fighting tears she said, "Ares… this had better work."

8

Callisto was furious upon her return to camp. Gabrielle had betrayed them; she couldn't believe that the bard would do so. Taking a moment to think about it, she had only one conclusion.

"Ares!" she shouted.

Callisto stormed around the camp shouting his name, but no one knew where he was.

Turning around a corner, Callisto shouted again, "Ares, show your damn face!"

Ares calmed leaned against a tree as Callisto suddenly emerged from behind a tent, "What the hell did you do?"

Ares shot her a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

Callisto shoved him, "You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Whoa, whoa… no one shoves the God of War!"

Callisto wasn't hearing it, "I don't care about your damn pride, what the hell did you do to Gabrielle?"

Ares stood his ground in the face of the Warrior Queen, "Its Aphrodite you should be asking. She's been calling on the little blonde for a while now, and because you and Xena have been busy with your precious combat, you two didn't notice."

Callisto paused, aiming a look of suspicion, "Aphrodite, I thought she was missing…"

"Nope, still here and she's making my life a living Tartarus right now. This little war, oh the one that got me tossed out of Olympus, it was her doing. I was…"

"You were tricked." Stated a smiling Callisto.

Ares gritted his teeth, "Point is that she's behind all of this."

Callisto shook her head, "You sure you didn't have anything to do with any of this?"

"A God need never lie."

"Yea, accept all those times you did. You see Ares; I'm really having a hard time believing you right now. I don't know, maybe it's your history of deception, you're natural inclination to fulfill your own self-serving needs."

Ares shook his head, "I'm telling you the truth."

Callisto walked up inches from his face, "You know something… I don't believe you. I don't know where exactly your lie is, but I know it's there somewhere, out with God of War. You did something and you know it!"

Ares' eyes flared, but then he cooled himself down, "Perhaps in some small way…"

"Oh? How small?"

"Ok, so it crossed my mind that maybe Aphrodite isn't running the show."

Callisto stood with arms crossed, "And?"

"Well, we need to know what's going inside Hercules' camp, and have her alongside Aphrodite…"

Callisto groaned, "You didn't… You sent Gabrielle to spy on them! Gods Ares, what are you thinking?"

Ares shot back clinching a fist, "Hey, I came to you, and I came to Xena, you both refused to have anything to do with me! Can you blame me if I went to Gabrielle?"

"Yes I can."

Ares rolled his eyes, "There is something not right, I don't think a damaged Aphrodite can manage what we've seen. She's dark yes, but she's not herself. There is something more here… Call it a god thing, but I feel it."

Callisto demanded, "Does that excuse what you did?"

"Not like you two really seem to care anyway. Keep her in the back, where she can't get hurt. Leave her out of the decisions. The both of you treated her like some child to be protected; you know she's more than that."

Callisto's head fell a few inches, Ares words had hit hard.

Ares added, "Look at it this way, Gabrielle was about to go running off on her own. I saved her from making a terrible mistake."

Ares regretted those words instantly as Callisto shot him a look of furious anger.

"You saved her?" She shouted. "Why you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Hey! I'm trying to help here!"

Callisto wished she was able to hurt him with her blade, she hated gods. Controlling her anger she gave the war god a cold look. "Why don't you go help someone else? You know what; I've had enough of you. Get out of my army and don't come back. You are not welcome here!"

Ares got toe to toe with Callisto, "You can't make me leave!"

"Have you forgotten who's chosen I am. I told you to go, and if you don't, I'm sure Athena, who has her full powers, will show up and gladly remove you, and I got a feeling that she would likely enjoy it. You… semi powerful God of War won't be able to resist her, I'm sure."

Ares snarled once at Callisto, "Fine… you'll regret this!"

Callisto wasn't hearing it, and she watched as Ares reluctantly began to walk away from the camp, hanging his head low dejected. Ares had never before been cast out of a camp by a mortal. This was a sad day for him; the whole week had been a bad week for him. He couldn't imagine how it could get any worse, but somehow deep down; he wouldn't be surprised if it did.

8

Xena and Borias finally arrived in the Centaur village, for being late in the evening, Xena was surprised to see such a flurry of activity. Centaur soldiers and other people were running around getting everything together. Borias mused, "They must already know…"

"That's good for us, I don't think we could have made ready if it wasn't so."

"You There!" Shouted a centaur.

Xena replied, "I'm here to help!"

The Centaur replied, "How do I know you're not one of the enemies?"

Borias shot back, "Would Borias ever take up arms against a Centaur?"

The Centaur lowered his blade, "No… of course not. I'm Arethian, and the villages are my charge. Hercules is coming so we're making ready to leave."

Xena stated, "We're here to help. We may still not have enough time. I need a small group of Centaurs to form with me. We're going to do what we can to give your people enough time to leave."

Arethian extended his hand to Xena, "You are most welcome, and I thank you. You shall have your Centaurs."


	32. Chaotic Actions

x

Chaotic Actions

Ares sat on a log some half a mile outside the camp of the Army of Callisto. He felt a most uncomfortable feeling, dejection. Never before had he been forced to live an army camp. These last few months as a whole just seemed to have it in for him. First time, he'd lost his powers and mantle because of Chaos, the second time, because of Zeus, and now even the armies of the world don't want him. If Gods have self-esteem, his was low.

In the midst of his emotional misery, a being slowly appeared beside him, at first he was barely there, but as seconds pass, he became more solid until finally his entire body was present with the War God. This action had gone unnoticed by Ares.

In a low whisper as if Ares' own subconscious, the being spoke, "Ares…"

Ares grunted.

"Ares… master of war and weaponry."

"Some master," Ares stated, as if talking to himself. "I've been forced out of an army camp by a mortal. Don't they know who I am?"

A single strand of purple smoke floated around Ares as the being stated, "Well, they most certainly should. Why, you're Ares, the God of War! Breaker of the Gates of Asponica! How foolish of them to cast you out in such a disrespectful manner…"

By now a single purple glow was beginning to appear in the eyes of the former God of War. Ares didn't realize it quite yet… but he was losing a battle.

Ares scoffed, "If I had my powers, they wouldn't dare. None of them, and if they did, I'd crush their throats with a single grasp."

"How unfortunate… But I believe I can relate. For you see, I too have been made powerless, and mortals have come to disrespect my name as well."

Ares smiled as the presence of the being continued to ensnare the former War God in his power. "Mortals, they don't realize just how much they need us. They just cast us aside, oh but when they need us, they call out our names. Oh Ares they say, please save me, and my village, I'll give you everything! But when I'm the one who's got troubles? Where are they?"

Ares stood up fist shaking with rage at the thoughts of being abandoned by the people he's worked so hard to help, "I give them everything! Weapons, men, advice! What fools are they to cast aside the single greatest strategic mind ever to exist! I should crush them, one by one. I have the power yet! I just might!"

The being stood up with him, "And you should! But what if…"

Ares, now completely ensnared in his own anger, and the power emanating from the being beside him, now queried, "What if?"

"What if I were to help you?"

"Who are you to help me?"

The being smiled breathing purple smoke around the form of Ares, "You know well who I am Ares, even in this limited form, I'm a power far greater than your father, and his foolish spawn could ever conceive. Well, not all are foolish… and I'm no fool myself. I would not cast aside such a valued ally as you Ares, indeed not! Who better to help me administrate the will of Chaos but a god like you?"

By this point, Ares was completely lost in the power, "Who indeed? But you are limited as well."

"Ah yes, ever the astute one, aren't we Ares? But I, unlike you, don't depend on the power of a self-absorbed King of the Gods to regain my power. I can reacquire it another way Ares… and that's where you come in."

"What's it worth to me?" Question the God of War.

"Why… complete restoration of your mantle, and then some. You would be at my right hand as I remake the world into my image."

Ares smiled, "What do you need me to do?"

The being smiled, "I have something, a crystal if you will. With it, I could return to power. Problem is, a certain warrior princess possesses it, and I can't get to her it seems."

The power hold of the being that had gripped Ares mind, weakened considerably as Ares replied, "Xena? I will not harm her…"

The being focused with all his energies on Ares, "Did I say harm Xena? That is up to you, I just need the crystal, how you get it is up to you."

Ares stated, "I'm still stronger than a mortal, even if that mortal is Xena, I could acquire it for you…"

"Why don't you get it for me then?"

Ares shot his eyes at the being before him, "I most certainly will."

Chaos replied with a dark smile, "Why… that is nice of you Ares. I'll have to see that you are properly rewarded for that action. When you touch the crystal, I shall know. Then I shall find you, and come to you. Upon my freedom, then you… Ares shall become a being of truly great power, greater than ever before."

Chaos extended his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

The last bit of self-control in the mind of Ares shouted that he shouldn't. Every fiber of his being resisted one last time. But with the power of Chaos now overwhelming him, those instincts were silenced as the War God took the hand of Chaos. Suddenly Ares was in a swirl of purple as he felt energy enter his body.

Ares eyes, now glowing purple answered, "Your will shall be done… my lord."

"It most certainly will…"


	33. Anger of the Demi God

x

Anger of the Demi God

Xena watched as the Centaurs and men abandoned their homes. She hated to see this but there was no choice. The main Centaur army however was with Callisto and on the other side of the army of Hercules. With all that had happened recently, deep down Xena felt like a failure.

Things had gone from bad, to worse, and only a small miracle had occurred that even allowed for the existence of Callisto's army at all. Xena needed to find a way to turn this around, a way to strike back at Hercules. She couldn't kill the beast, but maybe she could wound him. Arethian approached her asking in a smoky voice, "Xena, are you alright?"

Xena nodded, "I'm fine… we need to set this place on fire. Burn it to the ground."

"What? These are our homes."

"Would you rather Hercules do it, and take everything of value your people own to help himself a long way."

Arethian nodded, "You're right. It just hurts to see my village destroyed."

"I know…"

"This place holds my memories, my childhood, and my life. You see that small boulder?"

Xena glanced to her left, "Yes…"

"When I was just a small little thing, I used to chase my friends around it. Further down was my favorite field. I used to lay in that on long summer's eve. That house, I had plans of raising a boy of my own one day, just like I was, right there…"

Arethian paused, gathering himself as the warrior stood there, taking it all in. Finally he said, "One day this war will be over, and I'll rebuild it, and when I do have a family of my own, my son will be raised right there in that house."

Xena paused, "We get through this war, I'll help you rebuild."

Arethian smiled for a moment, "Xena, you truly are a friend of the Centaur people. I'll tell them so you don't have to. It'll make it easier hearing it from me anyway."

Arethian grabbed a torch as he raised his voice, "Friends! Family, it is not enough we leave, we must leave nothing for Hercules army to devour…"

The other Centaur and men gathered to watch him as he took his torch and approached his home that his father had lived in, and his father before him. Within seconds the fires began to spread as the whole house became engulfed. The others soon followed suit as Xena watched the whole village go up in flames.

Xena fought hard to control her emotions; war is a tragedy that begets tragedies.

The warrior stated with a finality in her voice, "Let's go Arethian, we need to hurry if we're going to stay away of the main army of Hercules."

8

The camp of Callisto

Kaleipus stood next to Callisto as his eyes fell upon a new light in the Horizon. It wasn't in the proximity of Hercules army; it seemed further away from where the Corinthian-Theban soldiers would be.

"What do you think it could be?" Asked the Centaur.

"Hercules can't move his army that fast. It can only mean one thing, Xena made it to them in time, and they are employing scorched earth tactics."

Kaleipus breathed in for a moment, then with sadness in his voice, "At least my people will be safe, We can always rebuild…"

Callisto did not smile, but deep down, there was a certain relief. Had Hercules targeted her, the army would have been finished, but now units were arriving from all over southern Greece. From little platoons of town guards, to units of the larger city states. They're losses at the battle of Argos were already being replaced by the reinforcements. Soon she'd be ready to contest Hercules in battle again, and that place, would be Arcadia… home of the Arcadian Centaurs and the perfect place to mount a major defense, since she knew Hercules would be moving that way anyway.

This time, there would be no pompous moron of a King forcing her to step down. After the last defeat, Jason had already informed her, that no man who draws breath will replace Callisto as commander of the army. Now she had his confidence, and the confidence of the army, she just needed to prove she was worthy of it.

Hercules, Selenta, Gabrielle, and Herici were marching at the head of the army as they approached the camp. What they found was the camp ablaze, and no Centaurs anywhere.

Hercules stepped forward clinching his fists, "The Centaurs! Where are they?"

Gabrielle was relieved to see that the Centaurs were gone, but did not show it. Xena must have reached them, and got them out. Hercules was barely containable as his face was read with Anger. Everyone but Herici stepped back from the Demi-god. Herici however didn't seem to care if Hercules was upset, instead he was just staring at Gabrielle, a fact that made the bard feel very uncomfortable. It was almost as if he could look right through her.

Hercules approached snapping everyone's attention back to him. He first approached Herici, then he approached Selenta, then finally Gabrielle. Dark thoughts were going through the Demi-God's head as his anger refused to abate.

Finally turning back towards Selenta, he said through clinched teeth, "Selenta… They can't be far, take the Theban Army and pursue them into the forest. Kill every Centaur you find, even children. I will not spare any of them."

"Why only the Thebans? Why can't I take some of the Corinthian men?"

Hercules glared at her, "Those are my orders, and you shall follow them."

Gabrielle watched the standoff for a moment, she could tell Selenta was very close to refusing this order, but Hercules would likely strike her down if she did. It was a tough spot, and neither was willing to back down. At other times, Selenta could count on her Thebans to back her up in a moment of frustration between the two leaders, because Hercules didn't want to lose half the army in the process, but at this moment Hercules didn't seem to care.

Selenta was about to speak in protest be Herici arrived at her side, "If it were fine with you Commander Hercules, I would like to send 500 of my soldiers with her. I think they'd serve you and Selenta well in hunting down the Centaurs."

Gabrielle watched as the single hand of Herici landed on the female warrior's shoulder. It was in that moment that Selenta seemed to shrink, and her protest was abated. Hercules then eyed Herici, "Very well, you may send some men to join her; that is if she will follow orders…"

Selenta was about to open her mouth again as she felt the tight squeeze of Herici's hand, finally she nodded. "Your wish is my command."

Gabrielle's eyes diverted to the soldiers of Thebes, who had their hands on the hilts of their blades. Reluctantly they released their grips from their weapons.

Selenta with a dark look on her face turned to her men and signaled for them to follow her. She had some Centaurs to hunt down. With Herici heading towards his tent, that only left Gabrielle standing with the angry Hercules.

Hercules approached the Bard who know felt very vulnerable, wishing instead that she might be under the strange gaze of Herici instead of under the dark angry breath of Hercules.

Looking down upon her, he asked, "Xena, how is she these days."

Gabrielle knew the Demi-God was still in a terrible mood, but she choose to answer honestly, "She's angry about you and what you've done."

Hercules raised a single eyebrow, "I bet she is." Hercules put his arm around the bard's shoulders pulling her closer, something that made her inwardly tremble in fear.

Hercules then added in a dark tone, "Did she ever tell her that I could have killed her once? To think she can judge me when without me, she'd be dead."

Gabrielle struggled as she felt his strength, "Yes… she told me."

"She ever tell you that we were lovers?"

Gabrielle swallowed, "Yes… She said there were sparks there but it didn't work out."

Hercules smiled, "Sparks indeed. Perhaps it would have worked out if she'd wanted it to…"

Gabrielle paused, "What do you mean?"

"She left me, to pursue her own path. All that effort to save her, and she deserted me at first opportunity." Suddenly Gabrielle began to feel his strength more than ever as Hercules continued, "I hate for that! I would have loved her!"

"But you sent her on her way; you helped her turn away from evil. You unchained her heart."

Hercules stopped, for a moment he seemed lost within himself. Gabrielle thought she saw some conflict in his eyes, but suddenly the coldness returned. "I should have killed her."

Hercules released the bard and went back to his camp. For a moment, Gabrielle thought she saw something. Maybe, just maybe, the Hercules that he once was, was still alive deep down buried in the heart of this murderous tyrant that had stood beside her. Still, Gabrielle wondered if he could be reached. So much anger, so much darkness, such hatred. Perhaps that was the last glimmer of life from a dying corpse that was the Hercules of old.

"Perhaps you're looking at this from the wrong perspective."

Gabrielle jumped back at the comment; it was Aphrodite that was now in front of her as she had just materialized.

"What do you mean?" Asked the bard.

"I must admit, it's clever. If you could bring back the good Hercules then you could rule this army." Aphrodite slowly approached the bard, seemingly drawing Gabrielle in with her eyes.

Gabrielle shot back, "Is that all you want? For me to lead this army."

"You must admit, its perfect Gabrielle. He takes out the real strength of Greece, and then you take him out. Turning him good perhaps, though I have better ideas, that of which I will get to. But think about it, let Hercules do what he does, and he breaks Greece leaving his own army as the only power left in Greece. Then remove the Demi-god, and with a heavy heart, you take command of the army in order to reestablished order and peace in the society. The one to right the wrongs that are being committed. The Greeks would worship below your feet, because you aren't tainted like he is."

Gabrielle didn't reply to the main point but instead focused on a single detail that the former Goddess of Love mentioned, "What do you mean better ideas?"

"Oh, my idea is a little more based in reality than yours. You turn him good and that gets him out of the war, so to speak, except that he can still command the army, and that now suddenly he's going to get in the way of what you want to do. Turning him good doesn't solve the problem, you want him dead."

"You mean kill him."

Aphrodite jested, "Gabrielle, how else is he going to die?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I'm not going to kill my friend."

"Your friend was inches away from killing you. His temper, his rage, he's an uncontrolled beast, a monster. Frankly, everyone is better off he that is dead."

Gabrielle reached out, "Why kill him? Why not turn him good, like Xena, and Callisto. He was good once, it can be done again."

Aphrodite smiled, "You are such a good person at heart. No, it's too late for him. Even Callisto doesn't have this many lives on her conscious. The entire population of Athens… No one outside of Corinth and this coalition will ever follow him; even the Thebans do so reluctantly."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "That was your plan all along wasn't it? Wipe out the strength of Greece, use Hercules as a sacrifice, and then hand it over to me. Or is there more, is it really that simple, or perhaps even you, are a tool for something more."

Aphrodite stammered, "Our… my plan is working well. I've made the place for you to take, you'll have this land under your control and you can institute the reforms you want to. You just have to take it. Even if you don't, Hercules won't live forever, many will want his blood. Why not use that to your advantage? I can set it up for you. That dagger in your boot, the one that once belonged to Brutus, which you used to kill him with, it would be perfect. With a little help, together, Hercules can be destroyed."

"I won't kill him."

"Well, soon the time to replace Hercules will be here. You need to collect your thoughts and prepare yourself for the time when a new leader is needed. After all Gabrielle…"

Aphrodite touched the bard's cheek, "I like you, but if you aren't willing, perhaps Selenta will have more interest in my offer."

Aphrodite disappeared leaving Gabrielle by herself to contemplate everything that had occurred. Perhaps it was too late to save Hercules…


	34. Crossing Swords

x

Crossing Swords

Xena road on Argo through the woods, beside her was Arethian. They had been riding for about an hour or more. Suddenly Xena stopped. Her senses were kicking in.

Arethian asked, "What is it?"

Xena replied, "Trouble, call it whatever you want, but we're not safe, the enemy is too close to us. I need a few of your men so I can provide your people more time."

"How many people will you need?"

"I don't want to risk too many people. Give me 15 Centaurs. Then you take the rest and get to Arcadia."

Arethian questioned, "Are you sure, what about you?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine…"

8

Selenta's men moved slowly through the forest. She wasn't happy about this little march. Hercules was leaving her and her men to take the causalities while his army secured the burned ruins of the Centaur village. She didn't know how long she was willing to keep this up, playing second fiddle to a nutjob.

Suddenly a few arrows flew through the killing a dozen of her men. Then another volley emerged from the trees taking down another Dozen or so. Selenta shouted, "Pull Together! Raise Shields!"

The soldiers did as they were commanded as another volley hit them. This time the majority of the arrows pelted harmlessly off of the metal shields.

"I want you to advance slow and carefully into the trees! Do not run in, they'll pick you off!"

The army proceeded slowly through the woods as a single arrow landed inside the temple of a soldier with Selenta. Selenta pulled the arrow out the man's head grabbing a bow; she aimed it back towards the woods and fired.

8

Xena stood as she heard a noise, she saw a single blood tipped arrow go into the chest of a Centaur archer killing him. By that point Xena was already pulling back her Centaurs to avoid further causalities. With only 14 remaining Centaurs, she didn't have warriors to lose. Hearing a familiar sound, Xena unhooked the Yin Yang Chakram bouncing it off some trees then watching as it cut the heads of the incoming arrows off leaving wooden shafts to harmlessly pelt into the ground.

Xena began riding along the tree line, observing the soldiers as they moved. With a single signal, the soldiers swooped inward and fired a string of arrows killing 10 men, and then disappearing in the woods.

8

Selenta shouted, "Enough of this bullshit! Xena I know you can hear me out there, you and your centaurs. You're trying to slow me down so the others can get away, well that's fine! You wanna slow me down, give your people a chance to escape. Then come out with your sword right now, Mono e Mono, bitch to bitch!"

Selenta waited, pulling out her second sword. Then finally a single figure emerged from the trees.

"Xena, I wondered if actually had the courage to face me."

"Selenta, you should know better than to doubt my courage."

Selenta aimed her blades at Xena, "Well, you still have your courage… but do you have your skill!"

Selenta charged at Xena as the warrior brought her sword up. Xena blocked the first sword and then deflected the other, she twisted at Selenta who only managed to avoid a potentially lethal blow. Xena flipped at the warrior with sword bearing down, but Selenta stepped backwards to avoid the strike stabbing towards Xena's hip, cutting off a piece of the leather bodice.

Xena arched up blocking a strike from the sword, kicking Selenta in the stomach, but taking the hilt of the blade on the side of her own face in the process. Crossing swords, Xena pushed Selenta back a few steps, but then began to fall backwards herself. The blades clanging at seemingly the speed of light. An intense growl from Selenta did not faze Xena as she blocked the pair swords coming at her.

Xena ducked a strike from the sword in Selenta's left hand, and blocked a blade from her enemy's right. The shock of the blow very nearly cost Xena her footing as her own left foot stumbled backwards. Seeing this, Selenta let out a guttural shout and fired forward at the warrior princess. Xena managed to block a pair of blows but ultimately flipped backwards to giver herself some space with Selenta still bearing down on her.

Xena swung at Selenta knocking the warrior's left sword back, stabbing at Selenta, but Xena found her own sword deflected back at her. Xena crossed blades with a high strike from Selenta's left as she managed to avoid a low slice through the air from Selenta's other blade. Xena side stepped a blow from Selenta, slashing at her back, drying a slight amount of blood.

Selenta's reply was rapid as she jabbed her elbow into the Warrior Princess's rib cage. Blocking another sword strike, Xena flipped back again, this time near a soldier. She punched him in the face and took his sword. Now having pair of blades she charged back at Selenta.

Now four blades banged off one another as the vibration surged through Xena's joints. The rapid fire sword fight was leaving both women feeling drained as neither could quite press the advantage. Selenta was feeling the sting from the slash on her back from before while Xena was trying to ignore her aching ribs. Finally with some force Xena smashed the swords of Selenta causing her to step back. Now it was Xena's turn to press the advantage.

Selenta could barely keep up as the furious warrior princess pushed and prodded at her. Arms aching for the high amount of weapon exchanges she fought to keep up, blocking blow after blow. Selenta ducked as Xena's two swords passed harmlessly overhead.

Selenta charged forward at Xena causing the Warrior princess to step back again, but she stayed up this time locking blades in three quick strikes. With a strike to Xena's right, and one to her left, Selenta pushed up, but then suddenly the sword from her right hand flew away, with her hand.

Selenta fell back as quick as she could, her right hand was completely gone. Xena had cut it off. With a quick reflex she threw her remaining sword at Xena, which barely missed the Warrior's ear. Selenta shouted, You Bitch!" as she mounted her horse signaling her soldiers to retreat. She was in excruciating pain. The fight was over just as quickly as it had begun.

Xena watched as the army pulled back from around her. Selenta didn't seem so interested in a fight all of a sudden. Xena tossed the other sword to a soldier, he didn't have one, and she assumed it was his to begin with. Feeling safe, Xena took a step back and moved to find her horse and rejoin the Centaurs. Before she reached the woods, she came across a single blood stained hand next to a heavily nicked sword. Xena shook her head, the way that fight had gone, it could have been her own hand instead of Selenta's. She passed it by and headed back into the woods.


	35. Converging Armies

x

Converging Armies

Selenta arrived back into the camp, her head lowered to the ground. Her wrist had been bandaged up. As a warrior well versed in the arts of fighting with two blades, she wasn't useless; she could still use a sword in her left hand. She was already approaching the camp of Hercules when she noticed Herici on the side of the camp calling her over.

Selenta didn't know why, but felt that she should go see what he wanted first. Approaching cautiously Selenta asked, "What is it?"

Herici gave a dark smile, "You've battled with the Warrior Princess, I can feel the emotional experience within."

Selenta bowed her head, "I should have had her, but I got careless."

"Perhaps a more hands on approach would do be helpful…" Smiled the over confident man.

Selenta unsheathed his sword, "I could kill you were you stand."

Herici replied with a dark grin, "No you can't. Even Callisto's amazing Thundersword couldn't kill me."

Selenta paused, "You battled Callisto?"

"I certainly did, but Herici did not, I can tell you that much."

"You're crazy…"

Herici's grin faded, "I can assure you my dear Selenta that I'm very much sane. This body you are seeing is not your dear friend Herici. I killed him and took his form to get close to Xena. I am the God known as Chaos."

Selenta gave a double take, "Chaos was only supposed to be a rumor, and a dead one at that."

Chaos began to emanate a dull purple light, "Rumors of my death where greatly exaggerated. Who's to say I could blame them for thinking that though? Even I didn't know that I would survive that one, but then again, a weapon formed by a god of lesser power than would never be able to slay me."

Selenta raised her sword, "I got the point, now why are you appearing to me now and telling me this fascinating fairy tale?"

Chaos admired the persistence of Selenta, she wasn't unlike the Warrior Princess that she claimed to hate and yet aspired to be.

"Hercules will soon be replaced. When I regain my full powers, Hercules will come for me. You see, what I've done to him made him angry at Xena yes, and with poking and prodding from some allies of mine was all that was needed to send him on this little campaign of his. But he hates me, Chaos, as much as he hates Xena. You see, I placed in my world and raped his mind, if you will. The son of Zeus recalls that, and that's good."

Selenta replied, "Well, that's fine, but how are we going to replace him?"

Chaos stated, "Simple, when I assert my true power, he'll come for me and leave the army. That is when it's up to your capable hands to take the reins. It won't matter what Hercules is doing, I can assure you of that much, he'll come for me, even on the off chance he doesn't, my creature, Darkness, that resides in his mind will make sure of that. So, you take over, and there you go, now you have the army that is going to conquer Greece."

Selenta was no fool, "From the tales I heard from you, it seems this war wouldn't really concern you? Why have it at all?"

Chaos replied, "Very astute, you mortals are so impressive despite that small fragile cranium you have. I could really care less about your pitiful wars. There is an entertainment factor, nothing like watching an action adventure. No, the only reason for this war really was a distraction for Xena from not only me, but also keeping her where I know where she is. I know she's here, and not somewhere else, so when it's my time to pay her a visit, I can."

Chaos dare not say anything about the Heart of Chaos, he knew that Xena had that important missing piece. But Selenta would pursue it if she knew that, so he kept it to himself.

Selenta asked, "What can you do for me?"

Chaos smiled, he knew Selenta would find herself in an agreeing mood, "You miss your hand, I can make you a new one. My powers are limited, but my ally can handle a replacement. You agree to serve my will and replace Hercules when the time comes, then you shall have your brand new hand."

Selenta stared at her bloodied wrist as the blood had already seeped through the bandages, "Chaos, you have a deal."

Selenta suddenly stood back as a second figure appeared. She knew instantly who it was, "Aphrodite…"

"Yes mortal, extend your arm!"

Selenta did as commanded and watched as the bandage around her wrist disappeared and suddenly a new hand began to form. She gritted her teeth as some discomfort set in, but smiled when she saw her newly formed hand. She took a moment to stare at it, she'd never take having hands for granted again.

Chaos shot, "What are you waiting for? A Warranty? Go to Hercules side and wait for the moment. It will be soon at hand."

Selenta nodded, leaving behind the God known as Chaos. She would have to pretend from this point on that the being that was Chaos, was just Herici, but she did know something. He was speaking from a point of weakness, otherwise he might have been the one to heal her hand.

She looked at her hand, it wasn't a free gift. She'd just given her absolute allegiance to the being Chaos, weakened or not, she felt that she may have traded the frying pan for the fire.

Chaos stood beside Aphrodite as she asked, "Why get rid of Hercules anyway?"

Chaos replied, "The Demi God is far more capable then you give him credit for. As the angry evil Hercules he can't be controlled effectively, and if he breaks free of the power I have over him, then he'll become a threat. No, Hercules must be taken care of, and replaced."

8

All over Greece, things were in motion, groups of men under banners all sworn to fight against Hercules. The Band of Centaurs themselves were diverting around the Army of Hercules and heading for the plains of Arcadia.

A small contingent of Thebans soldiers had arrived to help guard Corinth, as the volunteer forces of Rhodes were sailing for Greece. Among those volunteer soldiers, included 2000 Athenian soldiers, that had been assigned to guard small Islands in the Aegean, now with the tragedy of Athens, these men represented the last of the Athenians, and these last men, aimed to avenge the destruction of their city.

From Sparta, Aliston marched at the head of 10,000 men. It was the largest single army of Spartans in it's nation's history, but this couldn't hide neither the damage done to Sparta with its loss in Argos, nor could these numbers erase the shame of that defeat.

Aliston stood almost six foot tall, his bright red cloak behind exposing his bare chest as a Spartan King often went into battle lightly armored. He was the epitome of Spartan, and he had an ambition. Kleomidas had made a fool of the Spartans. He'd lost in a badly planned battle, so now it was time to go join the main army and reassert Sparta's roll in the war, and lead it to the victory.

However Aliston realized that he would not be able to remove Callisto from power as the leader this time. Kleomidas had done so and as a result nearly wiped out the coalition, they weren't about to turn power over to another Spartan King. Kleomidas had been Aliston's fellow king in the Dual Monarchy of Sparta, they hadn't always seemed eye to eye, but for Sparta's sake, Kleomidas must be avenged.

From all over Greece the armies were coming, and they were all heading towards the plains of Arcadia, which would soon be the next battleground in the great war of Greece.


	36. The Purple Doom

x

The Purple Doom

I don't own the Shit that is about to hit Fan.

8

The Next day…

Callisto watched as the sun rose. She did not sleep but maybe an hour or two at best. She knew today was important, as her men got into position near Arcadia. Callisto's army of 22000 men readied their blades and armor. There was a battle to be had soon. Arcadia was the place for the final stand, but Callisto was deeply concerned about the coming battle because Hercules had 30,000 men on the field.

Callisto was well aware of the coming reinforcements, both from the south, and from the Centaurs. A small detachment of Arcadian Centaurs that was originally left to defend the Arcadian Centaur village had joined up with Callisto. She also knew somewhere out there on Hercules's flank was small group of a few hundred centaur warriors from the Corinthian Centaurs village.

But the key was the Spartans, much to Callisto's annoyance, they could decide, she didn't know for sure how many were coming, but she knew that there were a few thousand just south of their position. She hoped it was enough, she'd have to make due if it wasn't. She had no intention of losing here. There was no more running.

But even then, if this battle was won, she had another warrior. There was at least 10,000 to 15,000 warriors at Corinth, and Thebes might send more to join them. This war wouldn't end at Arcadia unless Hercules was dealt with, once and for all. Callisto eyed her fellow commanders. Phantes, Iolaus, Kaleipus, Cleomones of Athens, a few others. To her surprise, Acting King Jason arrived with his sword in hand. If this was to be the moment, he too would fight, for the greater good.

As good as each of these men were, Callisto wished Xena was here, and that Gabrielle hadn't defected. She could have really used both of them in the coming battle. But no, there was no one else to depend on, it was all on the Warrior Queen's shoulders. These men had given their trust and faith to Callisto, soon it would be time to see if that trust and faith was justified. Hercules' army would be arriving possibly within the hour.

There was one bit of good news that Callisto didn't know about. Traveling past the remains of Argos. 3000 Athenian soldiers had been collected from Athens' island colonies in the Aegean. They were joined by 2000 soldiers from Rhodes. No one knew anything about this group, not Hercules, or Callisto, and for commander Conon, this was a good thing, because he had the element of surprise, the will of the famous Athenian Admiral, who forced to fight on land, may yet be that which turns the tide, and sees the vindication of the Athenian cause, and most of all, retribution for the fallen city of Athens. Conon hoped he wouldn't be too late…

8

Hercules rode at the head of his army, beside him was Gabrielle, and on his other side, was Selenta, who was still enjoying the fact that her hand was restored. Hercules knew the battle was nearing, but he thought that he should use whatever he could to his advantage, and right now, Gabrielle, the Warrior Princess' closest friend with him. She likely knew something, and he wanted to find out.

Hercules stated, "I'm well aware that until yesterday, you were a large part of Callisto's army. Now tell me, other than the Spartans, are there any other reinforcements?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No." She'd had enough of this, she'd regretted this action of hers every moment since.

Hercules questioned again, "Are you sure? I know most of the cities and towns have been contributing to this… coalition against me."

Gabrielle's skin crawled as soon as she noticed Herici flanking her. He stared at her intently. Gabrielle held her own, "I don't know of any. I wasn't in charge of anything…"

Hercules sighed, "Now… you don't know anything? I'm not sure I buy that Gabrielle."

Gabrielle bowed her head, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. "A few cities had sent forces. Many of them arrived yesterday, but I believe that Messene had unit that was due in this morning."

Hercules stared straight ahead, "More to the slaughter, and there will be a slaughter. I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who raises arms against me. There will be no mercy."

Gabrielle felt sick to her stomach as she slowly backed her horse off of Hercules. Whatever had a hold on him was too strong. There was no way she could reach him, and she knew that. All she needed to do was get out of her. If she could sprout wings and fly to Callisto's camp, she would, but this place…

Gabrielle again took note of Herici staring at her, "What in Hades is your problem!"

Herici gave a dark smile, "I know your power, and you have a lot of it. I've felt it before… Soon things are going to change. Hercules is nothing compared to what's coming next in this world. This world shall be reborn, and you could have a place of power…"

Gabrielle scornfully replied, "I'll have nothing to do with your coup against Hercules…"

"Oh… so that's what I'm up to huh? Ha ha ha…"

Gabrielle felt a child in her spine as Herici rode up beside Selenta. She knew the power that man emanated, but she didn't know where. It was cold, it was familiar, it was chaotic.

8

Xena was with the Centaurs when she felt it. Her skin was crawling, someone was waiting for her, and wanted her to come and speak with him, and she knew who it was. Xena eyed Arethian and Borias, "Take the unit and continue towards Callisto's army. She's going to need you today, I'm certain of that."

"What about you?" Question Borias.

"I'll be fine."

Arethian and Borias both nodded as Xena separated from the group. The warrior headed into a patch of woods as she called out, "Ares, I know you are here… What do you want? Ares!"

Suddenly on instinct Xena dodged a form that had leapt at her from the trees. Dismounting Argo she turned to see that it was Ares. "What are you trying to do!" Demanded the warrior.

Ares approached, a faint purple glow shown in his eyes. "Give me the stone Xena."

"Stone… what stone?" Xena narrowed her focus as she backed up a step, "You're eyes…"

Ares swung at Xena as she backed away, "I want the stone Xena. Give me the stone! He'll speak to Zeus and I'll regain my mantle…"

Xena backed away, "Who is he?"

The purple glow deepened in the War God's eyes, "He is… I don't know… But he is powerful, his power radiates the world in it's great purple light. He is the great god of…"

"Chaos…" replied Xena, the sudden realization beginning to dawn on her.

"I want the crystal Xena!"

Xena felt inside her Pocket, the crystal. She recalled Callisto's tale from the battle of Argos when she was attacked by some… thing. That thing wanted Xena. The crystal… it was!

"The Heart of Chaos!" Shouted Ares, "I want the Heart of Chaos! Then I shall have my powers again."

Xena saw clearly now, Ares was under the influence of the being called Chaos. The warrior had thought that he was dead. She remembered watching him die in the world of Chaos. Now it all made sense. The war, Hercules, the mysterious being that attacked her on horseback almost two months ago when she was trying to rescue Gabrielle from Brutus^

Xena stated, "Chaos can't have this back. Ares, you have got to stop yourself. You don't want to do this."

Ares face turned beet red, with rage. Charging at Xena, she sidestepped barely avoiding his tackle.

The War God shouted, "Why do you always interfere Xena? It's not enough that you left me, to become this Hero… but you are always there, getting my way. I offered you everything Xena! The world! Your hopes and dreams! I am the God of War! I offered you more than any other mortal I've every dealt with? Did it mean anything! NO! For once, don't interfere, give me the fucking Crystal, don't make me kill you Xena."

Xena pulled out her sword, "I can't do that Ares…"

Ares charged at Xena, swinging at her madly. Though he was unarmed, Xena found her sword useless, as he was a god. She stabbed him the in the chest, and in the abdomen, and in his arms, but it was all useless. Didn't matter where or how she stabbed him, there was no killing a god. She swung at him again, this time he caught the sword with his hand, and punched her in the face, causing her to lose her weapon.

Xena couldn't fight Ares like this, and she knew it, but before she could get up, the War God seized her by the neck and shoved her against a tree. His eyes, glowing now bright purple. Xena struggled but Ares wasn't to be stopped. Seizing a small handbag from her, Ares threw Xena to the ground. Xena fought for air as she saw Ares opening the handbag.

Xena stated, her voice cracking, "Ares, you must regain control of yourself!"

But Ares didn't listen, instead he reached into the bag and pulled out the crystal, holding it in his hand. Suddenly his entire body glowed purple. Xena tried to cover her eyes, but she couldn't. Then she heard a shout as she was blinded by the purple light. The beam of energy shot into the sky leaving Ares body lying on the ground.

Xena got to her feet as Ares asked, "What happened to me?"

Taking the warrior's hand Xena said, "Chaos controlled you somehow!

Ares shouted, "What is that?"

A bright purple light glowed in the sky. Xena said, "It's Chaos, and he's coming. We have to get out of here now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Xena and Ares quickly mounted Argo. Xena taking the Crystal from the War God's hand. "We better be ready Ares, trouble is coming for us in a hurry."

8

Hercules, Selenta, Herici and Gabrielle all continued to ride towards the army of Callisto when suddenly a massive bright purple light zapped the body of Herici. Everyone stopped staring at the now floating man. Herici dropped his form, once and for as he shouted, "Xena! I know where you are! I'm coming for you!"

Suddenly in a single flash of Purple light, Chaos was gone, and nothing remained of him, or the form he took.

Hercules shouted, "Chaos!"

Selenta approached him, "Hercules…"

Hercules stated, "Selenta, you take this army and destroy Callisto!"

"Where are you going?"

Hercules shot back as he was already leaving, "I'm going after Chaos!"

And like that, to Gabrielle's and everyone else's shock, the Demi God was gone.

Selenta turned to the soldiers, "You heard him… this is now my army, and from this moment on, we're marching for victory. No more foolhardy judgments or poor tactics, or pathetic distractions. We're going into battle, and we're going destroy our enemies, once and for all!"

Selenta turned towards the direction of her enemies as they had just appeared over the horizon. "Callisto… we're coming."

8

AN^ 'Rescuing Gabrielle from Brutus' as mentioned in this story, occurs in my story "Man of Rome." A shorter story that fits in between Dual Nature 1, and Dual Nature 2.


	37. Battle of Arcadia

x

Battle of Arcadia

Callisto was at the head of army as she started to speak. "Today, we face down Hercules, the hero turned e…"

One of the soldiers shouted, "Look!"

Callisto averted her eyes northeast of her position. Light and energy was filling the northern sky. Callisto bit her lip, there was a battle going on up there, and she wagered that Xena may be the one in that battle. Staring ahead, she had had her own battle to face.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Leaping from her horse, she managed to catch a flying object just inches from the head of a soldier. It was Xena's Chakram. Callisto bowed her head, "Xena is in trouble. We need to get to her quickly."

"The Army of Hercules has arrived!"

Callisto looked upward, "Ok men… ready your arms and armor, prepare for war, don't back down an inch. Today we fight to end this destructive conflict, once and for all."

Just as she said that, Callisto noticed something odd, Hercules was nowhere to be seen and now Selenta was the one marching towards them. Callisto and the rest of the soldiers stared around for a moment. Callisto called out, "Iolaus, come with me, we're meeting the commander, whoever that might be."

After a few moments, Callisto and Iolaus approached Selenta and Gabrielle as they met on the field of battle, just moments before the arms would engage. Selenta bowed. Callisto gave her a fake grin of happiness, "Got a promotion? And a sidekick too… you're having a wonderful day."

Selenta shot back, "We've never really met have we? Hi, I'm Selenta, and you must be? Oh right… that little girl from Cirra. Heard all about you…"

Callisto didn't rise to provocation, "Killed any more innocents today?"

"Not as many as you have I'm sure."

Callisto's hand itched for the chakrams at her belt. Her eyes turned to Gabrielle, "What about you? It seems everyone is betraying everyone these days? First Hercules, now you… Why did you defect Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle shrunk back, she wanted anything to explain to Callisto that it was Ares plan to uncover who was really behind Hercules.

Selenta shot, "I don't think the bard is going to be of much help to you. You see, the annoying blonde belongs to Hercules's army now…"

"No I don't."

Selenta turned to Gabrielle who approached rode to Callisto's side. Gabrielle said, "My job was to learn who was really behind Hercules. It was Ares's task. Now I know… it's Chaos who caused Hercules to be like he is. Nothing good can come from serving him, Selenta."

Selenta stated, "I don't know… he does good work on hands."

Callisto eyes Gabrielle, mouthing, "Ares… I knew it." Gabrielle nodded back at her, sadly.

Selenta gritted her teeth, "Fine, die with them on the field of battle. Today will belong to the army of Selenta!"

"Selenta?" Callisto questioned.

Selenta grinned, "That's right. You really think that Chaos really intended the hot headed Hercules to run this army forever. Right now, to the north. I know you see those lights, flashes of purple and blue. Chaos is putting down Xena, and soon he will put down Hercules. That of course, leaves you, the bitch Gabrielle, and all those pathetic men standing behind you. Today… will belong to Chaos and Selenta."

Selenta turned back and started off towards her army, but then stopped turned her head partway back, "Oh… don't bother surrendering, today, we're gonna kill you all."

Callisto eyed Gabrielle as she tried to speak, but Callisto cut her off, "Not right now, we don't have time. You were there serving Ares. You did something stupid, but right now, we've got a battle to fight, this other stuff will wait till later."

Gabrielle shrunk back at the harsh comment, but she was right. Callisto, Gabrielle, and a speechless Iolaus rejoined the main army.

The two armies began marching. The Centaurs rode alongside the main cavalry units on each side. The Athenians, rebel Corinthians, soldiers of Argos, and others groups filled out the center. Just behind them, along with archers from various city states, included 500 archers belonging to the temple of Athena. Together, they numbed about 20,000. Selenta however commanded 30,000 men. However the Spartans were close. Extremely close. If Callisto was lucky, they'd join the battle before it was over.

The two armies locked spears and swords along the dusty ground, while the Cavalry circled around the main army, fighting with the enemy horseman along the way. Gabrielle stood alongside a group of rebel Corinthians with her staff ready for action.

The clashing of swords and the dying of men replaced all other sounds as Callisto now on foot, armed, sword and Dark Chakram charged forward slaying any that would challenge them. Iolaus with his sword drawn, was ready to meet the attacking enemy.

Phantes and Kaleipus charged forth with swords, sweeping the bladed weapons into the chests of the enemies. Selenta twisted with her double swords aimed hard at the army of Callisto, taking down any in reach.

Athena's archers fired over head in a dangerous maneuver that few archer units would be willing to try, firing arrows over their allies. However, with Athena's archers had the skill to make it work, as the arrows pelted the soldiers of Selenta.

Kaleipus found himself pinned in as the more numerous horse warriors of Selenta were quick to surround them. Kaleipus deflected several strikes from the attackers. Dodging a lance, he removed the arm the warrior who attacked him, taking him out of the fight. But looking around, he saw that he was surrounded, and wouldn't last long.

Suddenly the circle was broken as a group of Centaurs emerged. It was Arethian and Borias, who'd arrived in time to join the battle. Knocking dozens of enemy attackers off their horses, Borias and Arethian dispatched the enemies in a single shot. Kaleipus grasped the arm of Borias, "Glad you made it friend, now… let's take it to them."

The 500 Centaur warriors joined their fellow Centaur brothers and charged forward, forcing the enemy horseman to begin to retreat.

Meanwhile, Callisto wasn't doing so well, the higher numbers were proving to much for the men already in battle. Callisto tossed both chakrams, killed a half dozen men. Catching the eye circular blades she leapt forward twisting madly, killing many warriors in seconds.

Gabrielle found herself pinned down by two spearman warriors, finding her staff knocked from her hands. Down on the ground, she reached into her boot and grabbed her dagger. The same dagger she'd once used to kill Brutus. She knocked her attacker to the ground, and aimed the dagger at his throat. Suddenly she stopped. This wasn't her. She'd fight in battles, but she never killed. At least not until recently. She used to fight a different way.

Gabrielle threw the dagger to the ground, rolling forward seizing her staff, she returned to her feet, with the blunt weapon in hand, knocking three men to the ground with solid shots to each of their heads. Turning with the staff in hand, she smashed a soldier in head, knocking him out as well. This was how she used to fight. Smashing a soldier in the eye, she realized, this is how she used to be, and this was how she was going to be again.

No more desire for blood, no more anger. She couldn't let that poison her. Nailing a soldier in the ribcage, she twisted bringing the blunt weapon to the jaw, taking another soldier out. Charging forward, she brought her staff out. She was going to fight the way she used to fight, before Chaos had corrupted her. At this moment, in this battle, and from this point on, she decided, she wasn't going to let the things that Chaos, and Brutus had done to her, drag her into a pit of darkness anymore. She was going to rise above it.

However, despite all this, the army of Callisto was losing ground, and fast. Callisto needed something… anything. It couldn't all end here. Suddenly, there the air filled with a new noise. A new group of men shouting. The armies stopped fighting for a moment. Callisto turned her head towards the south, "The Spartans."

The Spartan warriors had arrived. A single man in kingly garb stood in front of the army shouting, "Today, the Spartans avenge our losses at Argos. Today, we establish that we are Sparta, and those are our allies, and we will not let any enemy tear them asunder. Today, we Spartans, will fight! To win!"

The army of Sparta, numbering 5000 men charged forward. All of the men were hoplites, each wearing there deep maroon cloaks bearing long spears. The warcries of Sparta was a sight to behold as they smashed into the army of Selenta, forcing her on men on the defensive. Selenta and her main unit of swordsman charged forward at the enemy Spartan soldiers.

Selenta wasn't about to be defeated. Or at least that was what she thought. On the northern flank, the Cavalry with Borias, Phantes, and Kaleipus, where tearing her soldiers apart, in central front, Callisto, Gabrielle, King Jason, and Iolaus were charging forward. Her soldiers were holding as best they could, but under the onslaught, they would not last forever.

The Spartans tore through the southern flank like a hot knife through butter. A soldier shouted, "Selenta! We must retreat!"

Selenta sliced his head off, "We will not retreat."

Selenta lept into the air, filled with rage. Her two swords cut through the pikes of the Spartans, stabbing several at within seconds. In a rapid motion, she knocked a Spartan Officer to the ground, as she sliced the throats of several more warriors around him. She surged forward, cutting down man after man in a matter of seconds. In her blind rage, she sliced through almost 18 Spartans.

However behind her, the army was giving ground fast. Withdrawing back into her front line, cutting down enemies along the way, she shouted, "Kill them! Spare no one!"

Selenta stabbed two warriors who started to retreat. Selenta shouted, "I'm going to gut every single enemy on this field, and if you don't fight, I will gut all of you when I'm done! Fight… or DIE!"

The army pushed back with all their might spurred on by Selenta's force of will. Despite the addition of the Spartans, the army of Selenta proved to be strong, forcing Callisto's men, and her allies back several steps. Selenta just kept pushing forward, killing man after man.

Her losses weren't important. If they win here, they can wait for reinforcements and destroyed the remnant of the resistant forces. Selenta smiled as Callisto struggled to hold them back. She was winning, even with the Spartans arrival and the decimation of her cavalry units, she was still winning, just barely, but barely was enough.

Suddenly a soldier approached Selenta, "Flags… to the south west!"

Selenta turned; she saw two types of flags, one from Athens, one from the Island City state known as Rhodes. She looked forward, their enemy saw the flags too, and they were fighting back hard now. Selenta looked back as what looked to be several thousand people emerging on the plains. She had to retreat. She shouted, "To Corinth! We will hold them there! Withdraw!"

Callisto saw the retreat, shouting at the top her lungs, she pursued. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

A small group of about 2500 men separated from Selenta's army as they moved to disappear over the horizon. With her sword out, the blonde warrior cut through man after man effortlessly. Blood splashing on her face, she removed the head of an attacking soldier. She didn't take notice of her allies pulling in around her, crushing the small unit that was left behind to do a rear guard action, she wanted to kill.

Within a few seconds more, it was over. Selenta's army was about to disappear over the horizon. Soaked in blood, with bloody paste dripping from her sword and chakram, Callisto stared at the bodies, snapping out of her bloodlust. She didn't want this… an empowering sense of guilt came over her. She resisted the urge to breakdown, and told herself as she stared at the massive field of bloody dead, they had won a victory here.

Gabrielle was only 10 meters north of the position. Sitting on one of the few unoccupied spaces on the battlefield. Holding the dagger in her hands, the same dagger that killed Brutus, she thought about her choices. The decisions she had made. She'd gone too far, she lost herself in the land of Chaos and she never really found it again. She stared outward at a grouping of bodies, reminded of the pit of Amazons she'd seen months ago. It disgusted her.

What had she become? What is this monster inside of her? She had not killed today, but she could have, she even tried to. No, this was too much. She could not go down this path, this wasn't her. She would not become a killer. She killed one man, out of her own free will, and she'd never forget his death. He, Brutus, had deserved to die, but she, Gabrielle, had been the hand that killed him. One death was enough. Gabrielle threw the dagger to the ground again, this time for the last time. She looked away, seeing the hand of a woman.

Looking up, it was Callisto. Gabrielle smiled weakly as Callisto helped her to her feet. Gabrielle looking downward, "Have I become a monster?"

Callisto looked directly into the Bard's watery green eyes, "Think about who you are talking to her. You are as far from monster as I am from innocent. I know you made some mistakes, and I heard about Brutus, but that is far away from a monster, which I was. You didn't slaughter innocents…"

"But I did…"

"No! Chaos had you under control. Maybe Xena skates the edges with this on you, because she's afraid of how you might react to her. Your feelings matter much to her, I felt them. I'm not the same way, I'm going tell you the black and white truth. You need to stop tormenting yourself over things you're not responsible for."

Gabrielle wanted to argue, but Callisto help up her finger informing the Bard to be queit.

"Listen, I know you feel you did those things, but you need to realize that you didn't. Simple as that. You had no control over those actions, so you didn't do it. Your control was taken from you, your mind was taken against your will, and you could even call it a rape of the mind. You've done nothing wrong there…"

Gabrielle bowed her head, she didn't have any control over her actions when Chaos took control of her, back in the land of Chaos. Still, she questioned, "I bear the scars, and the knowledge of what I've done, and how I did it…"

Callisto replied, "We all bear the scars of what happened to us. I've been the victim as well, and I don't mean just Xena. The man who first trained me to be a warrior, abused me, however much of the core knowledge of who I am as a fighter comes from what he taught. It'll never go away… Just use the knowledge for what it's worth and leave the rest where it belongs, in the past."

Gabrielle sighed, "Yea…" She wasn't feeling magically healed, but she wasn't denying Callisto's words either. She would need time, but for now, she was going to fight the darkness within her, and try to become closer to the person she once was. She had to.

Gabrielle, then changing subjects, "Well… What now?"

Callisto remembered what Selenta had said. "Xena is over there to the north, fighting Chaos, and Hercules is coming that way as well. We have to get to her."

"I'm coming with you."

Callisto turned to Borias who'd just rode up on her, "Borias, I need your horse. Gabrielle and I have to get to Xena now. Here are the orders, take the army, and go to Corinth. Set up for a siege since they'll be inside. I'll try to join you soon, but for now, we must help Xena."

Borias nodded, "Yes ma'am."


	38. The Eight

x

The Eight Servants of Chaos

AN1: This chapter occurs during the exact time that the battle of Argos occurred during the previous chapter.

AN2: With this chapter, I'm happy to say that I'm going to begin more regular postings. However, I've made some changes to how I post, as you will see in the coming weeks. Thank you all for being so patient.

8

Xena nodded, as she got on Argo. They had to run, and run fast. Something bad was coming, and coming for them fast. She could feel it in her bones. It was about to get real ugly. Suddenly, Ares jumped onto the back of Argo.

Xena demanded, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to need me, besides, I helped cause this, I should help fix it."

Xena shot in sarcasm, "See, if this was your attitude normally, we wouldn't have issues, now would we?"

Ares nodded as Xena kicked Argo. The warrior was heading north, away from the battle that was about to start, whatever it was that was coming after her, she didn't need them attacking Callisto's army.

Xena could already hear the noises of things moving through the air. Ares glanced back behind them, seeing eight darkness filled beings behind them, chasing them at equal speed of the horse. Ares shouted, "Whoa! Xena, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Xena turned her head back towards the sounds, "By the gods… they're flying.

One of the dark creatures spoke. "I am the voice of Chaos, and we are the Eight Guardians of Chaos. Surrender the Heart of Chaos, Chaos demands it! Bow to his will!"

Xena threw her chakram at the creatures, but a single bolt of energy from them deflected the chakram south, toward Arcadia.

Ares shouted, "That can't be good!"

"No, it's not!"

Ares looked up, seeing a blackened creature above him, "Xena…"

Above them, the snarling created stared down. Two large triangular blades hooked upon chains. He seemed to be able to control them at will. The thing spoke. "I am Precision. The most accurate, you can't avoid my aim."

Xena maneuvered her horse as best she could to avoid the first blade. Ducking on instinct, the second passed over her, and passed through Ares.

Ares groaned, "That hurt…"

The first blade stuck into the ground, trying to obstruct the horse's path, but Argo shifted her hooves and avoided the weapon. The second blade swung at the horse's feet, but Argo leapt above it. Precision appeared in front of them as Argo charged further north as Xena shouted, "Hold on!"

Argo pulled a hard right turn that nearly tossed Ares off her back. The blades missing each of them by mere inches. Ares wanted to fire a bolt, but he couldn't. If only he had his full powers.

Suddenly a voice shouted, "Precision… Enough. It's my turn."

Another creature appeared floating beside Xena and Ares. Xena stared over at it, blue eyes wide at the grinned devious beast. It spoke. "I am Pain, and I will make you scream in agony like you've never done before. When I'm done, even death won't be enough of an escape for you."

Ares tried to fire a bolt of energy, forgetting about his depowered self. Instead he found himself nearly falling as sudden pain over took him. Xena gritted her teeth as it felt like her nerves were on fire, especially her legs which felt like they'd just been broken again. Aching and burning, both tried to hold on. Even Ares being a god couldn't shield him from the pain he know felt.

"Pain! Pain!" Shouted the creature as focused his evil energies on them even more.

Ares shouted, as Xena grimaced, but neither would give up, not for all the pain in the world.

Pain's sinister voice echoed, "Give up the Heart of Chaos!"

Ares asked, not remembering his actions an hour ago with Xena, "What is the Heart of Chaos?"

Xena through teeth shattering waves of pain, she replied, "Alti was after it! It contains Chaos's power, he wants it! Presumably so he can regain his power!"

Another being shouted "Pain, enough let me try! I am Entrapment!"

Ares eyes got big as he starred out in front of him. "Xena…"

Feeling the relief as the pain abated, Xena looked forward in horror as a dozen chain linked blades appeared in front of them. They shot at Xena, seemingly alive. Xena ducked the blades as best she could but right now, she had to put her trust in Argo, to dodge the bladed death that was coming for them. Argo jumped, and shifted avoiding several blades in the process.

Argo jumped at a blade coming for her feet, but Ares caught one in the chest, taking him down to the ground. "Dammit!" shouted the warrior princess, giving a simple whistle to argue that translated to, 'Get the hell out of here,' the warrior leapt from her horse dodging another blade in the process, landing on her feet with Sword in hand.

In a loud shriek, Entrapment shouted, "Give up the Heart of Chaos, or you will be desiccated."

Xena rolled out of the way as a blade landed in the ground, beside her, she jumped on the chain, running so fast that gravity seemed unable to catch her; she leapt up, kicking the being in the head. Falling to the ground, Xena avoided three more blades.

Then another voice shouted "Entrapment enough! I will try!"

Xena's eyes redirected to her left to see a floating being with a large Scythe in hand, "I am Speed, and I'm much faster than any mortal can ever be."

Ares stood up, fists balled up, but Speed drove his Scythe into the war god's chest, and then withdrawing the weapon, he smashed him in the head with the blunt in. Ares fell over in pain. Ares was glad he was immortal, and yet the pain made him wish he was dead.

Xena ducked a lightning quick strike, avoiding another blow, and then ducking to the ground. Her instincts were guiding her now, as no normal human directive to her limbs would have allowed her to avoid the being in front of her. Xena rolled, barely dodging the Scythe.

Another voice shouted, "Stand back!"

Xena rolled her eyes, as yet another creature prepared for its attack.

"I am monstrous!"

"No doubt!" Shot the Warrior Princess.

The being stood 10 meters in front of her as Xena awaited what it would do, then it began to shift its form, spouting horns upon its head, and its beginning to resemble that of a bull. Resembling the Minotaur, Xena barely avoided a potentially mortal shoulder tackle. Turning around she saw the Minotaur looking beast take to the air, and it's head's shaper turning into that of a lion's head. It became what Xena could best describe as a Griffon. Xena rolled out of the way of a large pounce, turning around the warrior glanced at the creature again, as it took upon the shape of a giant cobra.

Xena dodged a lethal bite, raising her sword to strike; she yanked her arm back in pain as her sword was knocked away by a tail swipe. The creature struck at her again, as Ares dived in front of her again, taking a direct teeth strike to the arm and tossing the war god aside.

Landing on his side, Ares shouted, "You really know how to provoke people."

Xena turned to reply, but then hearing a sound, she turned back and saw that the creature morphed into a dragon, and begun spewing fire at them. Feeling the heat, Xena was only barely able to avoid the flames. Her body was tiring out, against all eight of these creatures, she knew she would be unable to keep it up against them. She noted that two creatures hadn't yet joined the battle.

One of them came forward, another dark fiend, but this one seemed to have a blue lightning colored power reverberating on its body. "I am power, and I'm going to strike you down, and retrieve Chaos' sacred crystal."

Xena rolled out of the way of lightning strike, and then dodged a single ball of energy. Ares rose to his feet, as the being aimed a blast at him, but the war god concentrating his currently limited godly powers, he managed to catch the blast and send it back towards the beast, allowing Xena to get some distance between her and the creature. Though it bought Xena some time, Ares was forced from his feet by an energy blast. Worn, Ares raised his hand in an attempt to continue the fight, but it fell to the side.

The final creature motioned forward, this one sounded different, like thousands of voices instead of one. "We are Ravenous! Surrender now!"

Xena grabbed her sword, "I will never surrender!"

The creature flew apart into hundreds, if not thousands of creatures that were roughly the size of a small cat. Together they slammed Xena to the ground. Covered from head to toe, Xena struggle with the creature as best she could, but the pain from the beasts overwhelmed her, as her hand fell to the ground.

Then one of the creatures flew into the air with a single Crystal in its hand. "I've got it! I have the heart of Chaos!"

The other creatures joined it, and regained its form as Ravenous, holding the crystal in hand. "We have the Crystal, Chaos, our mission is complete!"

Ares ran to Xena, feeling a surge of relief that the warrior princess was still alive.

The creature known as the Voice of the Eight seized the Heart of Chaos and shouted, "Your will is done!"

Voice stood there with his heavy spike ball in one and the Crystal in the other, as a new figure arrived in a purple poof of smoke. Xena shouted, "Herici!"

"It was never Herici, only I, the God of Chaos, Trial, and Choice. I am Chaos!"

Chaos held the crystal in the air as purple energy begin to swirl. Ares helped Xena to her feet as he shouted, "What's happening?"

"Something very bad!"

A massive blinding purple light emanated everything around them, forcing Xena to shut her eyes. Then after a moment, the light faded and Xena stared forward she stared onward at the being now standing before her.

The first was that of a large man, wearing purple robes and a purple grown. His look wasn't of the court jester that Xena had been used to when she was in the land of Chaos, but rather that of a powerful overlord. This wasn't a Chaos looking for fun; this was a Chaos who was on a mission.

The second being was a woman that was all too familiar to Xena. She was worn, and haggard. Xena observed as Chaos turned towards her, as she lay at his feet. "Hello Alti, It seems I've inadvertently freed you from your own prison."

Alti tried to get up as a bolt of purple energy hit her, "Stay down you dog. Though you are no longer held inside the crystal, you are not free. You are my slave, and you will do only as I command."

Purple energy grabbed Alti and held her in the air, bringing her close to him. "You really thought you could have ever outwitted the God of Chaos." He slapped her across the face, and then forced her upon the ground. "Grovel slave!"

Xena watched in amazement as Alti groveled before him. Xena grabbed her sword and started to go further, but a shot from Chaos slammed the warrior princess to the ground. Then Ares began to charge, but with the flick of a finger, Ares to, found himself against the ground, rocks imbedding his clothes.

Chaos turned to the body of a third being on the ground. It was the god Anarchy, "You have served me well Anarchy, but your body is no longer any use to me, except as material for consumption."

Chaos concentrated his power on Anarchy, and Xena watched in horror as Anarchy disintegrated and his atoms were absorbed by Chaos. Then the God of Chaos turned towards Xena, "Xena… how nice to see you."

Xena grabbed her sword, but Chaos struck it away, saying with a sinister laugh. "You have no power here, nothing does. You're attempt to kill me has failed, and I have returned."

"So, are you going to toy with me again?"

Chaos raised a finger as if to say something thoughtful, but then stopped himself. Finally he said, "In due time. I have much to accomplish."

Chaos turned to Ares, "Warn your family Ares. The time of the Olympians has come to an end, all the gods of this world will either serve me, or cease to exist, and Zeus and his seed will be the first ones to go. This world, this earth, is now mine!"

Ares shouted, "We will never submit to you."

"Like you even have a choice…"

Xena stepped forward as Chaos now turning his attention to her, stated, "I'd save your energy Warrior Princess. I haven't time for you right now, but Hercules does. He'll be here shortly enough. It seems he was looking to take vengeance upon me, but I think you will do nicely. Should be a fun match, especially with Callisto and Gabrielle not too far behind. The three of you together might be able to kill him… Enjoy Warrior Princess, enjoy!"

Chaos cast a massive purple bubble around himself, and the eight, and his slave Alti, and they disappeared.

Ares stood there for a moment, his powers were already beginning to return to him, now that he finally had the answers, no doubt Zeus had been watching from above.

Ares stated, "Good luck Xena, if anyone can beat my brother, it's you."

Xena watched as he disappeared. The Warrior Princess picked up her sword, readying it for battle, because out in the distance she could see, the Son of Zeus was approaching.


	39. Hercules

x

Hercules

Xena readied her sword as the demigod got down from his horse.

"Xena…" Stated Hercules as he pulled out his own blade.

"We've been down this road before."

"If I remember correctly, you lost."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "We'll see."

Xena approached sword in hand as Hercules swung first, Xena felt herself knocked back by the power of the blow. She was barely able to stay on her feet as she dodged another shot. Deflecting a third blow, her blade was removed from her hand. She took a kick to the gut that sent her to the ground, but quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding another kick from Hercules. Jumping into the air, Xena gave him a couple swift kicks to the face, and then landed behind him.

Hercules did a swift turn of his own, nicking her in the head with his fist, the warrior princess fell to the ground under the power of the impact. Hercules turned towards her, "You can't beat me Xena, and this time I won't be merciful."

Hercules raised his sword to give out the death, but then a chakram knocked away his sword, he turned dodging a second chakram. It was Callisto, and Gabrielle. Hercules stated, "Well, now things are a little more fun."

Callisto approached him, her own sword out, "We have to stop you, one way or another."

Hercules picked up his sword as Callisto caught both chakrams. The Demi God smiled, "Well, it looks like it will be the other."

Callisto and Hercules charged at one another, Hercules swinging first, causing blonde warrior to stagger, she then took a shot to the head that sent her to the ground. Then the Bard came forward, staff in hand, but her weapon was caught by Hercules, who then flung her away, effortlessly.

Suddenly a pair of legs landed on Hercules, looking up, he saw the familiar blue eyes of Xena, "You forgot about me."

Xena tried to twist, but Hercules dropped to his knees, throwing Xena's balance off, sending her to the ground, then Hercules kicked her in the hips, sending the dark haired warrior rolling several feet away.

Almost on instinct, Hercules turned around, with an elbow intercepting a jump kick from Callisto, knocking her to the ground. Punching at the ground, Hercules barely missed, as Callisto rolled out of the way, kicking him in the ribs in the process. As Hercules began to focus in on her, he felt something impact his head, turning his eyes; it was Gabrielle with her staff.

Hercules smiled as he knocked the bard's staff away, grabbing the young blonde by the throat. Feeling Callisto coming from behind, Hercules did a back kick, taking Callisto out for a moment. Hercules smiled as the bard struggled for air, "Isn't this interesting. You were always the cutest little stupid innocent girl weren't you? Weakling, that means you would always be the first to die."

As he was about to snap her neck, he felt a shot to his side, releasing the bard, he turned to see that it was Xena, now incensed over Hercules' attempt to kill Gabrielle. Hercules blocked each shot as they came at him. Taking a couple steps back, he avoided a well-aimed foot, and a pair of fists. Then Callisto got to her feet, pulling out her dagger, now facing both women at the same time, he continued to fall back, avoiding each strike in the process.

Finally, Gabrielle got up, picking up her staff, joining in, Hercules then found himself facing all three of the women, even for a demigod, he wouldn't be able to deal with them all at once, so he needed to concentrate on taking two of them out of the fight.

Hercules slammed his knuckles into the temple of Gabrielle, knocking her out cold. Then he kicked Callisto in the gut, sending her to the ground, which only left Xena in the fight at the moment. Hercules grabbed her right arm as she swung at him again.

Hercules smiled as he forced her to the ground, "You know something Xena. You owe me, I could have killed you, but I didn't. Frankly, I made a mistake."

Hercules slapped her across the face, and then slapped her again. "Do you hear me Xena? I saved your life! And how do you repay me? You left me to rot in Hades while we were in the Land of Chaos."

Hercules slapped her across the face again, causing Xena to spit blood. "I'm not going to be gentle Xena. I could end you in a second, but I won't. I'm going to make you suffer, as I did."

Hercules slapped her across the face a third time. Then he pulled her up, and kneed her in the gut, throwing her to the ground, he kicked her in the chest. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Xena cringed as Hercules kicked in the side of the head. A harder shot would have killed her, but Hercules was making her feel every inch of it. Hercules then picked her up off the ground, holding her in the air, by her shoulders, head butting her. "Xena… This is what you deserve. Pain, and lots of it. But I might be merciful, and kill you now."

Xena could feel herself losing consciousness. He set her back on the ground, preparing his fist for a lethal strike to the head. Hercules was going to cave her skull in. But before he could, he raised his head, seeing a boot come to his eyes.

Taking a step back, he took a second boot to the chest and a fist across the teeth. Getting his bearings, he realized it was Callisto. He dodged a fourth shot, and then shoved an elbow to the back of her head, sending her to the ground. Hercules looked forward to where Xena's body was. To his surprise, he saw Gabrielle standing in front of her, with Xena's sword in hand. "If you want to hurt her more, you will have to go through me."

Hercules approached with a smile on his face. "Silly girl thinks likes to play with swords."

Hercules grabbed Callisto's sword from off the ground. Approaching with the blade aimed at Gabrielle, he slid his blade next to hers. "You sure you want to try this?"

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Little girl, even the god of war can't beat me in a sword fight."

Gabrielle swung Xena's sword, as Hercules caught it with his own blade. Hercules smiled as he pushed the blonde's sword downward. Pulling back, the swords unlocked. Hercules laughed, "You've learned a few things. Now, let's test that knowledge a little."

Hercules gave a pair of stabs which Gabrielle managed to deflect.

"Good, good. Enough games though…"

Hercules struck at the bard, causing her to stumble backwards, then using his strength, he smashed the blade out of the bard's hand knocking her to the ground. "Looks like you're the first to go!"

Hercules reared his sword back, but suddenly he stopped.

Inside his head a voice shouted, "No! Don't kill her! No!"

Hercules shook it off, and prepared to stab her, but the voice shouted again, "No! I don't murder!"

Inside the mind of Hercules two voices shouted, "I won't let you do it!"

But the dark creature shouted back, "You will not stop me! I control you!"

Then Hercules came to, as he prepared to strike down, but Gabrielle had managed to move out of the way in time. Xena emerged to her feet, limping slightly.

Hercules eyed her, as Xena helped Gabrielle to her feet. The warrior said, "I saw you hesitate. You don't want to do this, do you?"

Hercules shouted, "What do you know! I want you all dead! And I will kill you!"

Xena shook her head, "You're in their somewhere, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I'm in here, the cold hearted murderer is in here, and it will kill you all."

Hercules approached, knocking Xena and Gabrielle to the ground. Then he turned around, intercepting Callisto, with a punch to the face. "I will kill you, and you, and you!"

Hercules began to kick each one of them, "I want you all dead! Do you hear me!"

Callisto shouted in pain, "I hear you, but I think you're full of shit!"

Hercules kicked Callisto in the stomach, "You won't find me so full of shit when I smash in your rib cage."

He reached down, smashing Callisto in the stomach again, then jabbing her in the rib cage. He grabbed her mouth, as if to rip her jaw off, but Callisto bit down with all her might, drawing blood in the process. Callisto reached up with her legs, wrapping them around his neck.

Hercules pulled back in surprise, as Callisto raised her body up, punching him repeatedly in the face, causing him to stagger a bit. Callisto wasn't going to mess around, if someone didn't stop him, he was going to kill one of them. Maybe he wasn't so full of shit, maybe it was just a lapse, and he really was going to kill them, Callisto had no bonds to him, like the other two, she would not take the chance, it was better safe than sorry. She continued to pound his head until her hands began to hurt. Yet he stood there, his half God blood seeming to be the only thing keeping him standing at the moment.

However, in a moment of clarity, Hercules dropped to his knees, and forced his body forward, slamming Callisto back into the ground. With the blonde warrior stunned, he forced her off of him. Hercules got back to his feet, blood pouring down from his nose. Somehow it wasn't broken.

Hercules staggered around for a moment, as Gabrielle was the first to her feet. Callisto was stunned, and Xena was still suffering from the blows she had taken earlier. Grabbing her staff she charged at Hercules seeing this as possibly the only chance to get him down. She smashed him in the temple with her staff, and then turned for a second shot to the ribcage. She then stabbed her staff into his stomach, but Hercules grabbed her, and tossed her face first into the dirt.

Hercules was the only one standing as he now approached Xena, he was going to deliver the death blow, but again, he stopped.

Inside Hercules head, the voices could be heard.

"I won't do it!"

"Face it, you are already a murderer!" shouted a sinister voice.

"It's time to stop this once and for all!"

"No, we together shall kill them, and you shall love it. It's what you've always wanted to do!"

Back in the fight, Hercules stood there as Xena backed away as Hercules approached. Grabbing Xena by the leg, he pulled her to him. Seeing Callisto's dagger on the ground, he reached up, and grabbed it, and prepared to sever the head of the warrior princess. However, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"I won't let you kill her!" The voice belonged to Gabrielle. Hercules stood up, reaching back, grabbing the bard's hair, bending forward, he swung the bard over his body, and hard into the ground. Hercules reached his hands around her throat. "You will not stop me little bard."

"NO!" shouted the voice inside Hercules head.

Hercules released Gabrielle, unable to kill her. He moved towards Xena, preparing to crush her head, under his foot. But the voice shouted, "I will not!"

Hercules stepped back, looking for anyone that he could kill. He spotted Callisto trying to get up, he moved over to her, shoving his foot into her back, forcing her back to the ground. He grabbed the sides of her head, preparing to break her neck, "Stop! You will not kill anyone anymore."

Inside the head of Hercules, two beings faced off. One was Hercules, and the other was the creature known as Madness.

Madness shouted, "I will never surrender this body. It's my body now; you will not dictate to me what I'm going to do with it!"

"I have set around far too long! No more death! I'm going to end this!"

Back in the battle, Hercules released Callisto, moving a few steps away from the women. Hercules shouted, "Get out of me!"

Hercules punched the ground, "Get out of me now!"

Hercules continued to punch the ground, "Leave my body! This ends here!"

Callisto, Xena, and Gabrielle all still on the ground, watched with bewilderment as Hercules beat his fists into the ground.

Suddenly a black mass emerged from Hercules body. The creature falling back, turned around to face Hercules, shouting, "I will not give up so easily!"

Hercules got to his feet as the large black creature flew at him. He winded his arm back, and just as the creature was within reach of him, Hercules punched the creature sending him flying back into the air. The creature stopped about 20 feet away, it turned to face Hercules for a moment, as if considering a second attempt, but instead, it disappeared into the horizon.

Hercules feel to his knees, as Gabrielle crawled closer to him, unable to get to her own feet. Hercules looked onward at the black and blue Gabrielle. Tears welling up in his eyes, "Gabrielle… I'm sorry."

Gabrielle reached her hand to his face, "I know… It happened to me too."

Xena struggled to get to her feet, grabbing one of the chakrams from the ground, tempted to throw it, and finish the job to be safe, but held back. As Gabrielle, now on her knees, embraced the demi god.

Xena helped Callisto to her feet as blonde warrior asked, "What's that about?"

Xena replied, "They both did evil things against their will."

Gabrielle, and Hercules hugged, tears flowing down their faces. Hercules told her, voice laden in emotion, "My god… what have I done?"

Gabrielle fought her own tears, "You didn't have control… it's not your fault."

Hercules couldn't contain his emotions, "That doesn't make it feel any better."

Gabrielle recalling the evil things she had down while under control of Chaos, stated, "No… it doesn't."


	40. Guilty Party

x

Guilty Party

Hercules and Gabrielle finished hugging, pulling back from one another, their eyes met. Each one understanding what the other had been through. Both had been taken against their wills by an evil force, and made to do unspeakable evil, one had a force inside him, the other had her mind altered. To both, this was a violation of their own very being.

Hercules turned his eyes to see a very cautious Xena and Callisto staring at him. Hercules got to his feet, helping the bard up as well. Hercules extended his arm out, "Xena.."

Xena very cautiously grabbed it, "Hercules." Xena put her sword away first, and then Callisto waited another moment, and then finally, she followed Xena's lead and put her own sword away.

Hercules stood up, "Xena…I was taken over in Tartarus, by a creature of Chaos."

The memories came over Hercules in a rush, especially those of Athens, the city that he burned to the ground, and population that he relentlessly murdered. Hercules sunk to his knees, putting his hands on his face, he had done this. He killed those people. "I am a monster."

Gabrielle approached his side, "No, you were taken over, as I was."

Hercules knew what she was saying, "I know. It's just the memories."

The Warrior Princess approached him, but Callisto choose to stay back, ever cautious of the demi god. "Hercules…"

Hercules raised his head up, "My mother? She's imprisoned in Corinth. I have to go to Corinth."

The demi god stood to his feet, and started to take off, but Xena grabbed his arm, "Whoa? Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't try to stop me Xena."

"Do you know what you're about to try to do?"

Hercules groaned, "Yes, I'm going to Corinth to free my mother, and my brother."

Callisto approached him, "Hercules, think for a second. The whole of Greece is out for you blood. Your army has been defeated, they are retreating for Corinth. There will be a siege, you won't be able to get inside."

Hercules forced his tears away, "That doesn't matter, I left Selenta in charge. I can get inside, and end this war!"

Xena grabbed his arm again, as Hercules started walking off again, "Oh no big guy, it's not that easy. Chaos is behind this, he'll support Selenta."

Hercules turned towards the warrior princess, "You think I don't know that? If I remember Athens, you think I don't remember Chaos's involvement? He was probably the one who changed Aphrodite into what she is now. But she was the won directing the army, not Chaos, at least not overtly."

Xena replied in surprise, "Aphrodite? She's been missing since Callisto killed, or so I though killed, Chaos. We didn't hit you too hard in the head did we?"

Gabrielle interjected, "It's true, I was there. Aphrodite is behind this, in part at least."

Xena shot a look of irritation at Gabrielle. "What do you mean you were there?"

Gabrielle had a guilty look on her face, "Ares asked me to learn who was behind Hercules. So I switched sides to find out."

Xena shot Callisto a dark look. "You knew about this?"

"You had already left. And I didn't know at the time."

Xena groaned in irritation 'that bastard God of War.' Xena turned her attention back to the bard, "What were you thinking?"

Gabrielle replied sadly, "I'm sorry."

Hercules sighed, "Are we done here? Selenta is a monster and she will kill my mother and Iphicles as soon as she learns that I'm not returning to the army. Plus there are reinforcements coming from Thebes. If Corinth isn't taken before they arrive, your victories will be for nothing."

Xena interrupted "And if we do that, we will destroy Corinth..."

"Exactly. We have to go now, end this war, capture Selenta, and kill her if necessary."

Callisto raised an eyebrow in a Xena-like fashion, "You could command the surrender."

"With Chaos being behind this, they will know that I've changed sides already. They'll attack me as a traitor."

Xena continued "And our Army won't go along with you either."

Xena turned to Callisto, "I need you to retake control of the army. Iolaus needs to know about Hercules, but no one else. If we fail, it is the army that will break Corinth and end this war. I need a cool head in control of this army so that Athens won't be repeated. Gabrielle, go with her."

Gabrielle suddenly shouted with anger. "Stop casting me to the side!"

Xena looked stunned and turned towards Gabrielle, giving her a somewhat cold tone, "What?"

The bard could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "From the beginning of this war you have cast me to side. You're going on missions, you're leading the troops. You're doing everything. Gabrielle, go mind the wounded, Gabrielle, stay in the rear, don't get hurt. Stop treating me like a child."

Xena could have reacted better but her emotions took off with herself, "And you act childish! Going over to the other side on some stupid mission. Always having to be rescued, always in trouble."

Gabrielle's face was red with rage, but it melted away into hurt, as she ran away from Xena, tears in her eye.

Xena put her arms across her chest as Callisto asked, "Don't you think you were being a little mean?"

Xena sneered at the Warrior Queen, "Can't you see I'm trying to protect her? And you have no right to talk, you let her go? Some watching out you did."

Callisto balled her fists, "Xena. You are the one who's causing the trouble. You are treating her like a child. Don't worry about the Army, I've got that. And don't worry about Gabrielle. I'll go do your job, and take care of her."

Xena paused, "What do you mean?"

"Only that you're not paying attention, and I am. Haven't you noticed that she's struggling? The land of Chaos, and killing Brutus?"

Xena replied, "That's why I'm trying to protect her."

Callisto shouted, "Don't you get it? Things happen. Let her be her own self, and stop trying to control her. She made a mistake, trusting Ares, but you made a mistake and put her in that position. Wake up!"

With that, Callisto stormed off to go talk to Gabrielle. Xena just stared at her wordlessly, Callisto was right, and Xena knew it.

She jumped as she felt Hercules' hand land on her shoulder, "We need to go, they'll be fine."

Xena looked once more at Gabrielle, when this was over, she would make it up to her later. But for now, she had a war to end. With that, she and Hercules took off, to infiltrate Corinth, and finish Selenta, once and for all.

8

Callisto approached Gabrielle, placing her hand on her shoulder. Callisto had to admit, she wasn't good at this kind of thing. "Gabrielle, are you okay?"

The Bard replied, "I just wish she'd treat me with the respect I deserve. Ever since I killed Brutus, she's been acting like I'm a glass vase, about to break at any second."

"Xena has a lot of her mind. It wasn't the best time to push her, but I think cares for you deeply. She's afraid of losing. She almost lost you in the land of Chaos, and she almost lost you again, with Brutus. She's worried about losing you for real."

Gabrielle nodded, "I know… and I'll talk to her, after this war is over."

Callisto helped the bard back to her feet, "C'mon. Let's go join up with the army. We can end this war right here and now."

Gabrielle nodded, as the pair walked to their horse, and rode off, towards Callisto's army.


	41. To Corinth

To Corinth

AN: I had plans to post several times last month, but my computer went out on me. Well… it's fixed, so back to action. You can expect updates in all three of my stories this month. Remember, any review I get, will be returned with a review of a story you wrote.

8

Selenta sat upon the throne of Corinth, inside the castle waiting for the inevitable. She knew it was coming, the armies of Callisto and Xena. As for Hercules, he was out of the way. Hopefully dead, but it was hard to be sure. Chaos wasn't a predictable fellow it seems.

"Thinking about me?"

Selenta turned around, to see a single god floating in the air, emanating a purple aura. He wore robes that seemed to indicate imperial power, that hung to the floor. From his face seemed to flow a kind of godly power, unlike anything she'd ever seen before, even among the Olympians. This god, he was above the Olympians, by far. It was already clear to her, that within just a few hours of being free, he'd already grown much more powerful than even Zeus could ever dream.

Selenta smiled, "So, I take it things have went well."

Chaos casually lowered himself to the ground, "It seems they have, but the time is not at hand yet. I haven't decided on who is going to serve my on high just yet, and who I'm going to tear asunder just for kicks."

"Surely, I am worthy to continue serving you."

Chaos approached her, with a wicked grin, "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. You've shown me that you do have potential, but you've made me wonder, do you have the ability to go after that potential? Can you truly own power, tame it, make it yours? Can you rise above your second rate status?"

"Second rate!"

"You heard me, second rate. In case you didn't notice, there was a story going on, and it has gone pretty well, but the main guy… well… he's gone!"

Selenta questioned, "So Hercules is dead, that's good?"

"No, something worse, he's become a good guy again."

"What?" Questioned a surprised Selenta.

Chaos floated towards Selenta, staring into the warrior's deep blue eyes, "Oh I know… he was doing so good. Wiping out whole massive cities. Restructuring the very power base that is Greece as we know it. Learning how to ski. You gotta admit, he did a good job. Not that I'm into that kind of thing, as I tend to prefer the trial aspect of life, and he kinda just well… did things, no trial, just did em. But I digress, as I said, you're second rate villain."

Selenta shouted, "You expect me to be your ally, and then you insult me!"

"Tell me more!"

"I don't have to take this kind of bullshit from you! I can do things myself!"

Chaos smiled, "So, what are you going to do?"

Selenta replied in a dark voice, "I'll kill Callisto, Xena, Gabrielle, and the wonderfully reformed Hercules."

"Now this I like. I don't mean to sound like a certain war god, but drive, determination, focus; these are things I like to see in you. I'll tell you what, I want to see if you can take those words of yours, and turn them into actions. Callisto and company are on their way here. Impress me, and I may feel like giving you something worth your while, and trust me, what the God of Chaos, Trial, and Choice has to offer, is… worth your while." Chaos disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Selenta slammed her fist into a stone table. She was going to end Callisto, and her army, and all her allies. Now, as she focused her energies, her job lay before her. If she's gotta go down, take them all with were, burning themselves a path straight to hades.

8

Olympus

Zeus was intensely concerned. He felt Chaos' presence, at almost the very moment the God touched the Heart of Chaos. He was back, and he was more powerful than ever. Even the thundersword, which resided at Zeus's side, would not be able to kill him. It had been unable to before, while it was at the hands of Callisto. Still, it might have its uses.

Hera did her best to reassure the King of the Gods, but nothing could be done. It was if Zeus knew that his days were numbered. Still, inside his head, a plan was forming, he knew he wouldn't be the one to carry it out, but as he watched his son charge towards Corinth with the Warrior Princess at his side, he already had an idea of how to stop Chaos. Still, Chaos had to make his move. It wasn't time yet.

Ares appeared, "How bout it dad!"

Zeus turned to Ares, clearly annoyed at the presence of his other son, "Took you long enough. If it took youany longer, I'd be under Chaos' heel already!"

"Hey! If you hadn't limited my powers, I could have done more."

Zeus sighed reluctantly, "Very well, I see it wasn't your fault I guess."

Ares felt the power bubble up inside him. Feeling the urge, he fired a ball of energy, he was back. He turned to his father, "Now what?"

Zeus starred at his son, just really wanting Ares out of the way. Then an idea hit him. "There is something you can do. Bring back Aphrodite."

"What about Chaos!"

"It's not time yet Ares. Bring back Aphrodite!"

Ares cursed under his breath, finally, he relented, "I will bring back Aphrodite."

"Good, now go."

Ares rolled his eyes, and teleported away.

8

Outside the walls of Corinth, the army under Callisto, approached. They were ready to end this war, once and for all, and restore peace to Greece. At the same time, Hercules, alongside Xena, stealthily approached the city. For Hercules, it was about fixing what went wrong, and putting a stop to the destruction, that he himself had caused.

Xena was glad to be by his side. Now more than ever, she could understand Hercules's suffering. So much bad had come from him in these last few days. She could understand the guilt he was surely feeling, more than anyone else. She would help him, end this war. The wrongs may not ever be able to be righted, but at least, at the very least, the war, that Hercules had caused, was coming to a very end. Hercules himself, he was going to make it happen, even if it meant his life.

For Selenta, Callisto, Gabrielle, Xena, and Hercules… the Siege of Corinth awaits.


	42. Battle Plan

Battle plan

With the walls in sight, Callisto turned back towards her men who stared onward at the fate ahead. She spoke, "We won a great battle at Arcadia, but it isn't over yet. We need to end this war, here in Corinth. Xena has… taken care of Hercules, and now she is moving to infiltrate Corinth for us, and end this war. We only need to attack and take the city itself. Be ready for her to succeed, but also to break the city if she fails."

The Spartan King crossed his arms impatiently, "How do we know Hercules is taken care of? Can we trust Xena?"

Callisto's eyes shot in his direction feeling a very limited patience for Spartans at the moment. She approached him, face to face commenting coldly, "Look at my face. You see these bruises? See the marks on my body? Hercules is taken care of, and we can trust Xena because she is Xena and if she says she can stop this war, than by all means she can stop this war. Are you done questioning my word?"

Aliston stepped back, feeling uncomfortable under the glare of the Warrior Queen. "Excuse me commander… I was just concerned. That's all. You just didn't specify about his death."

Callisto felt herself cornered by the king of Sparta, but before she could react, Kaleipus grunted. He had heard enough from Aliston. "Leave her be, she is trying to win a war and you're putting her under undue stress. She's led us this far. I think she has earned the right to not be questioned. We have a task before us." Turning to Callisto he finished, "Proceed Commander."

Callisto nodded, "When Selenta retreated, the army was in a panic and left a few things out they will learn they didn't want to forget. During the battle of Argos, they used catapults on us. Commander Phantes has located the Catapults and we will be using them on the city."

Callisto smiled as she stared to her far left where the Centaurs were wheeling a catapult into position, "We are going to besiege Corinth with its own weaponry. We have learned that large bodies of troops are on their way here from Thebes. So time is of the essence. If we can take Corinth before they get here we can end this war. Without Selenta there won't be much fervor left to run in Thebes. Delphi will also very likely no longer be a factor in this war, considering that their general Herici wasn't even the real general Herici. I imagine will have an official capitulation from them within the week."

Aliston was quick to ask, "What if Selenta escapes somehow?"

Callisto bowed her head, "That is the one thing we must not ever allow to happen. If she does, she might return to Thebes and continue the war."

Cleomones felt it was his turn to ask a question, "When we break into Corinth, what do we do?"

Callisto raised a single eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"These people killed every living soul in Athens. There needs to be vengeance."

"No! We will not lower ourselves to them. I will not murder another innocent civilian, nor shall I allow any person under my command to either."

Cleomones interjected angrily, "They murdered our innocent civilians!"

Callisto heatedly shot back, "Did the Corinthian farmers burn your city? Did the Corinthian mothers stab your people? Did Corinthian children destroy your homes?"

Cleomones's mouth opened as if to argue, but he couldn't, "No."

Callisto nodded once, "Okay then. That's settled."

Conon interrupted "No it's not! Athens must be aveneged! So we should kill all soldiers! Take no prisoners!"

Callisto shouted, "No! We won't kill surrendering prisoners!"

Conon, Cleomones, Aliston and several of the other stood up.

Conon declared, "We need vengeance! Athens needs vengeance! Allow us pay them back!"

Callisto could feel her control over the army evaporating. She knew she was the only person who could stop the slaughter that was now being proposed, she needed to stand her ground, but she didn't know if she could as Conon, Aliston, and Cleomones seemed to be solidly behind the idea of slaughtering the enemy soldiers. She knew she needed someone to back her, and hoped that maybe someone would speak up.

Phantes stepped forward. "Men… Always so eager to slaughter everything in your path and you call us uncivilized? The Centaur people will not be part of any slaughter conducted by an army of men, and I can assure you that even at this juncture of this war, you can't win without us. Make your choice, and if you choose murder, then my tribe of Centaurs will go home and you can fight the war by yourselves."

Conon turned to Kaleipus, "Does he speak for all Centaurs?"

Kaleipus stood side by side with Phantes, and Callisto. He was joined by Jason, Iolaus, Gabrielle, and Borias as Kaleipus declared. "You want peace in this land, you will not get it by slaughtering your enemies. You hated the Corinthians for what they did to Greece, you called them monsters for their actions. But, you are nothing but hypocrites for wanting the same thing. If you want to be like them, then so be it. I hope you all destroy each other and rid this land of your kind. What we won't do is help you do it. You want the slaughter, say the word and we all shall leave you to it. But Conon, if you want peace and a chance to rebuild, we will stand by you and help you bring it about. Make your choice, and make it quickly."

Conon paused, Aliston was to his left, and Cleomones was to his right. Both were looking at him awaiting an answer. The famous admiral from Athens, and the highest ranking survivor the great city carefully weighed his thoughts. Aliston grunted, "The Spartans and the Athenians have the power to win this war. Might take us longer to do it though."

Cleomones shook his head, "No. We shouldn't be like this. I want vengeance, and I want their blood, but more than that, I want peace in this land. The Corinthian Soldiers disgust me; I don't want to be anything like them. We shouldn't slaughter them. Let them live with what they have done, and let us live with ourselves with the knowledge that we didn't become like them when we had the chance."

Conon reflected on the choice in front of him. The flames of Athens blazed in his mind. "I can't forgive them for what they have done, but I won't be like them. We shall treat the prisoners justly, unlike how they treated our people."

Aliston argued, "But what they did to…"

Conon shouted, "You want blood Spartan! Go get it yourself! My men will wait with the Centaurs and Callisto until you have finished."

Aliston knew he was beaten. The Spartan Army would never be able to take the city by itself, though he'd dare not admit that to anyone. "The Spartan Army can take Corinth without anyone's help, but our kingdom will need a post war army to defend her, so I'll follow the orders of Callisto, whatever they may be. But she can't order me to like it."

Callisto waited for a moment to make sure everything had settled down. "If there are no more interruptions, then we need to get a move on. There are two main entrances to Corinth, east and west. Borias will take have of the Army on the west. Conon will lead the Spartans and Athenians on the east. Kaleipus and Phantes will lead their Centaurs on patrols on the northern and southern side of Corinth. I want to be sure there is no way from them to escape.

"Iolaus will be bringing the catapults on the western embankment. I will have overall command and I will be roving form east to west wherever needed. Borias pick one of your units that lost its captain and assign it to Gabrielle. I want her at the front lines since she wishes to be there, but I don't want her at the gates with the rams. I do not want hot oil landing on her as that is what they are most likely going to do. Conon you and your soldiers are with Borias, Cleomones you are with Aliston." Borias nodded.

Gabrielle shot Callisto a look, but the Warrior Queen shot one back, "Nope, don't argue. I make the decisions and I'm giving you want you want. You wanted a more active role in the army, and now you got it."

Gabrielle bowed her head, "Very well."

Callisto continued, "Alright every one, move out. Phantes, Kaleipus wait one minute."

Everyone left except Phantes and Kaleipus, the Warrior Queen approached them. "First off, thank you."

Phantes replied, "It is I who should thank you. I helped get you removed from command before with the last Spartan king. This was the best I could do to make up for it. I'm sorry I helped put one of them in command back there."

"Again thank you both. I have to ask you a very important question. Do you trust Xena?"

Phantes and Kaleipus were bewildered. "Yes, of course."

"Implicitly? With your families if the need arise?"

The pair of Centaurs nodded.

Callisto reluctantly blurted out, "What if I were to told you Hercules is alive and with Xena?"

Phantes lowly grunted, "Why would she be with him?"

Callisto replied "We did fight Hercules. But we didn't win. But he didn't kill us, because a creature was controlling him, and he managed to chase it out of him. He had been possessed by a minion of Chaos. Now he is with Xena and they are going to sneak into Corinth. The only other person who needs know this is Iolaus, but keep it quiet.

"I'm telling you this because you guys could run into them. I'm telling I seen his eyes. Hercules has changed. I need you to trust me on this, if you see him don't report it, even to me. Pretend it never happened. You all know why I hope?"

Kaleipus sighed, "Our army is hanging together only by a thread. If they learn that Hercules is alive, and that you kept that fact from them, you would be ousted, and there would be nothing I could do to prevent it."

Callisto nodded, "We need to end this war now. This army will not hold together much longer. Everyone hates everyone, it's not a good way to maintain a coalition. The only things that have held this army together is a common enemy and the respect for your people, the Centaurs. But Hercules alive and working with Xena would shatter that. So this must be kept secret, even after we defeat Corinth."

Phantes was quick to ask, "But if Hercules is good again, what will he do?"

"I don't know. They won't accept him. That much is certain."

Phantes then said, "Whatever happens, you will always have our support. You will always be a friend of the Centaurs."

Callisto nodded, "Thank you, and now let's go win this war."


	43. Weight of the World

Weight of the World

Xena and Hercules observed Corinth in the distances as they dismounted their horses. Xena asked, "What do you plan on doing after we're done with Corinth?"

Hercules lowered his head, a wave of sadness and guilt seemed to wash over him, "I don't really know. Most of Greece wants my blood. My legacy has been destroyed. Chaos did more harm to me than Ares or Hera ever could. I would like to visit the ruins of Athens. But after that, I'll help you with Chaos."

"And when that is over?"

"I guess I'll leave Greece. For good probably, it's not that I'm running away. It's just my presence would only cause more harm. There is no explaining my crimes."

Xena sternly replied, "There not your crimes."

Hercules turned back to her and said "Yes they are. It was my body, my words, my sins."

Xena stared at the demigod, the man who once saved her soul, and now the man who had seemingly the weight of the whole world was upon his shoulders. Now this great hero would be remembered as the worst of villains.

This was the worst crime of Chaos. He took the best of mankind and turned him into the worst in the eyes of the world. The sun was setting as they approached Corinth. The Army of Callisto was maneuvering around Corinth in preparation for the final battle. Xena could also see groups of Centaurs getting into position. Xena figured they were probably patrolling both the north and south walls.

"From our position we can go through the north wall. The Spartans are marching on the south side. You do know secret ways in don't you."

Hercules smiled at her playfully.

A few minutes later, they were crawling in a sewer drain.

Xena said in a growling tone, "I take it back. I wish I had killed you back there." Hercules laughed as he splashed the water, deliberately getting some of the disgusting water on Xena, who scowled at him. "C'mon Xena, it's just the waste of man."

"I really hate this crap sometimes."

Hercules mused, "It could be worse. They usually flush the system around five. Course they have been known to change the times once…" a noise was heard "In a…damn." The waste water flowed down the pipe covering them with more urine and fecal matter.

Xena groaned, "I really, really hate this crap."

Hercules shook his head. "You know what, I hate this crap to. I have a place with some extra clothes, kind of an out of the way spot for me to go but... Of Course, no skirts or anything. To be honest, I think you're not quite my size. So I guess, um. Well, I guess you're shit out of luck." Hercules chuckled. Xena groaned at the demi god.

Several minutes later while still in the sewer drain.

Hercules sighed, "You know something that no one ever appreciates."

Xena, who was getting tired of staring at his ass while going through the drain, asked, "And that would be?"

Hercules continued. "No one ever realizes just how much crawling in a pipe on your hands and knees really hurt."

Xena sighed, "Yea I know, but we always wind up doing it for some crazy reason. Being a hero can really suck."

"Yea, like those Sunday afternoons after several days of dealing with the world's crap, someone shows up, no appreciation that you might want to just kick back and relax, maybe spend time with those you care about, as he shouts, 'Hercules, we need your help'. Then I say 'can't it wait' and they always say no.

"You nod your head, 'alright let's go'. You get there; it's a damn cat in tree. So your like 'hey jackass, I haven't seen my kids in a week and you want me to climb a damn tree and get your damn cat out of the said tree because your too damn lazy to do it' course you don't say that, because your Hercules and" Hercules' takes on a mocking tone. "And you're on you legendary journeys and you can't say that. You know what I mean Xena."

Xena smiled, "Yup, that's why a carry a chakram, gets the cats out of the tree nice and easy and they don't ever ask again. Oh this one time, I had Gabrielle poke the cat with her staff, came right out. The villager just stood their horrified. The cat wasn't harmed, and it was worth a good laugh." They both chuckle but then stop as they here a sound.

Xena rolled her eyes, "I'm getting tired of this crap."

Hercules waits just a split second, and then asks, "What did you say Xena!"

The Warrior shouted, "I said I'm getting tir… *cough*"

Hercules laughed as Xena is spitting sewage out of her mouth.

"Dammit Hercules!" Shouted the Warrior Princess.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it happens usually only once in the morning and once in afternoon."

Xena asked still spitting the wastewater from her mouth. "Been here before?"

Hercules replied "Yup, perfect for sneaking in to deal with warlords or out to deal with attackers, and of course your run of the mill annoying cousin. They usually do it once in the morning and once in the afternoon. But then again I hadn't really thought about what 15,000 extra men might do to the system. I had been told of an outbreak of stomach problems, probably makes it worse"

Xena wiped poop off her chakram as she says "Terrific."

After a few minutes and one more flush they finally slip out a manhole in an isolated alley in Corinth. After that is was a simple less than a minute trot to Hercules' place in town. They both took time to clean themselves up a bit after grabbing some water from a nearby well.

Xena preferred to stick to her leathers, which she'd managed to clean off some while Hercules grabbed a new set of cloths.

Xena looks at Hercules astonished as she asks "Are those the same pants from before?" Hercules looked down at his classic Hercules pants and asks "What?"

Xena couldn't hide her astonishment, "How many pairs of pants like that do you have that look like that?"

"Here, or at my old cottage?"

She strapped on the chakram, as they were prepared for the next aspect of the mission. Suddenly a loud crash was heard, as the trembling sent Xena to the floor. Getting back to her feet, she stated. "Looks like the siege has begun. We need to hurry."


	44. The Final Battle Begins

The Final Battle Begins

Callisto stood out their looking at the walls as the Spartans were already moving towards their objective. A few volleys of arrows were already being launched into Corinth. The catapults would be in position soon. The battle would be at hand momentarily. She'd put so much of herself into gaining this victory, and now she was here. The moment was just one siege ahead.

However, the battle would be over, but the war wouldn't, at least not the war with Chaos. While Hercules had been defeated, and Selenta soon would be, the battle with Chaos was just beginning. Her dreams of peace were gone, and she knew it. She came into this conflict as an unwilling participant, and now she had reached a point, where she began to feel like maybe this was just who she was.

She would never be that monster that she once was, but maybe now, she would just be the warrior, and try to bring some good into the world. She observed off in the distance the men were nearly in position, it would soon be time to let the battle call forth. She didn't relish the death that would soon follow but it had to be done to put an evil out of this world.

She rode up to Iolaus deciding that now may be the best time to give Iolaus the news about Hercules. As she approached the blond man, he was helping the soldiers push the catapult into position. Callisto dismounted from her horse.

Iolaus turned around, "Callisto?"

"I need a word with you in private."

Iolaus looked at a soldier, "Sergeant. I want these catapults ready to fire in a matter of minutes."

"Yes Sir!" replied the sergeant.

Once they were away from the others, Iolaus turned to the Warrior Queen, "What is it?"

"What I tell you is in the strictest confidence and is not spoken about with anyone in this army."

"Ok…"

Callisto paused, waiting to be sure that Iolaus was ready to hear what was said next. Finally, gaining her confidence, she spoke. "Hercules is alive."

Iolaus was stunned by the statement, and almost fell backwards in shock. "He…"

"He was possessed by one of the minions of Chaos. That was why he did what he did."

"Of course… the Hercules I knew would have never done what this one had done. But…"

Callisto shook her head, "That doesn't matter. What's important now is that he and Xena are infiltrating Corinth as we speak to put an end to this war."

"So… how?" Iolaus was still in shock that his old friend was alive.

"I was there, I saw thing that had possessed him."

Iolaus finally managed to absorb what he'd been told, "Then the reason for the big secret is…"

"The land of Greece will see him as a war criminal, and the army would remove me if they knew that I'd kept this from them. Frankly, I don't know what's going to happen to him after this war, but for the time being. He is doing something we need him to do. No one else stands a better chance of getting that city to surrender."

Iolaus managed to emit a smile, "He's alive, and he's his old self. That's the best news I've heard in a very long time. I will have to find him when I get the chance. Thank you for telling me. I won't tell a soul."

A relieved Callisto replied, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Finally, Callisto and Iolaus returned to the site of the catapults. The sergeant saluted Callisto and Iolaus, "They are ready."

"Good." Stated Iolaus.

Callisto stated, "The volley shall begin now. Fire at will, and don't stop until ordered to."

The sergeant nodded, and then Callisto mounted her horse and road to the eastern command post. Behind her the first volley of catapult shot flew into the air, streaking across the sky and then crashing down into the city of Corinth.

As she reached Borias, she shouted in a commanding voice, "Borias! Order the rams to attack the gates. I'm going to the western side and keep Aliston honest."

Borias saluted, and then he turned to his soldiers and began to shout them forward.

Gabrielle was already with the troops when the orders came. She witnessed the ram approach the gate. She turned to her archers. "Fire! Aim for the men on the gates."

The fired a few arrows and watched as they drove into the bodies of the enemy. Gabrielle took a step back in surprise. She'd realized she had just ordered men to kill other men. She was almost in awe of how much things had changed for her. Once a upon a time, she'd never killed anyone. Then one day, she killed a man who had tried to harm her.

Now she had just ordered soldiers to kill other soldiers. Things had changed, but instead of allowing it to dig a dark hole in her heart as she had so recently with the slaying of Brutus, she instead embraced that this was what had to be done. For the greater good, men would have to die. She'd come to that point at least, as sad as it was, she couldn't hide from that truth.

Still, she watched the oil dump onto the soldiers who were in the ram unit. She would be lying to say that the screams of pain from the men whose flesh was burning off didn't affect her. Those screams shook her deep. But she had to not let it get to her. But still, she now understood why Callisto didn't put her there with the ram unit. That wouldn't have been the place for her. She turned to her soldiers again who had a fresh volley prepared and shouted, "Fire!"

Callisto reached the Western Army as the Spartans and Athenians had begun their attack. The siege had just begun, and the war was coming to an end, but before that… Corinth would have to be broken.


	45. Explosions of War

Embattled

AN: I'm back, I'll be posting twice a month as a minimum. ~The Mighty Lu Bu

8

Hercules and Xena tried to move with haste through the city corridors. The trip was complicated by catapult shot that was raining down upon the city. The people in the city where either running for cover, or moving to man the walls. Still, even with that Hercules had be careful to avoid to many crowds. Hercules wasn't exactly someone that people would overlook.

A pair of soldiers ran into Hercules. They suddenly cried out, "It's the traitor! It's Hercules!"

Xena shot her chakram through the air knocking both men to the ground. Hercules looked down as one of them was still conscious. Kneeling close, he asked, "Are you alright?"

The soldier mumbled, eyes crossing for a moment. "I think… so."

Hercules nodded, carefully gauging his strength, he gave the soldier a jab to the side of the head. "Back to sleep."

As the pair advanced, a catapult shot rained down on a patrol of soldiers, killing them instantly. Hercules remarked, "That… I think that's from my catapults."

Xena mused, "Most likely, we didn't have any of our own."

"Lucky for us that Selenta didn't think to secure them during her retreat."

Another shot impacted the ground, as Xena's hand touched the side of her face. Hercules bent in to have a closer look. A small trickle of blood steamed down from a scratch on Xena's cheek as she remarked. "Yea… lucky."

Another shot landed near a pub. Once the smoke cleared, Xena stared over wordlessly as a legless little girl shouted, "Mama!" Xena turned her eyes away as the child bled to death. In a low growl, Xena said, "We need to finish this."

Hercules didn't notice what Xena said, as he lamented painfully, "That's my fault. I caused her to die. That shot wouldn't have even been fired had I not done what I did…"

Xena could see the slow descent as Hercules began to lose it. She forcefully grabbed his shoulder, "Hercules, now isn't the time. If we don't stop this, more children will die. We have to get to Selenta and take her out. We can mourn the results of our actions later."

"… yea."

"Ok… direct approach? Just head to the main castle and take Selenta out?"

"Yea… that. That will be the best."

The pair heard a whistling sound, on instinct Hercules and Xena ducked for cover as another catapult shot landed where they had been standing."

Hercules turned to Xena, "Your ear?"

"A nick. I'm going to kick Callisto's ass later."

As they continued into the city, they ran into another group of soldiers. The leader of them unsheathed his sword as he shouted, "Get them!"

Xena leapt into action with her sword aiming outward. She ducked a reckless swing by her opponent and then stabbed the man in the chest. Twisting around, she cut another man across the throat. Hercules, not wanting to be left out, grabbed a soldier by the arm and body slammed him into the wall. Then he quickly disarmed another soldier, punching him square in the jaw.

"Herc and Xena… now that's what I call a tag team."

Xena quickly did a double take as a woman in black leather approached her. It was Aphrodite.

Hercules approached slowly putting his hand upon her shoulder, "Sister… this isn't you."

She grabbed his arm and punched him across the face sending him flying back several feet. "Oh brother, It's always been me. It was me in Athens, do you remember the power? Do you remember the pleasure? Hercules?"

Xena approached, fingering her chakram, "You're the goddess of love, not war!"

Aphrodite with a single motion of her finger shot Xena into a wall. "Xena, I'm not here for you."

Hercules got back to his feet, and dusted himself off, "Aphrodite! You need to stop this. You've lost yourself…"

Aphrodite kicked him in the gut causing him to bowl forward, she then smacked her elbow into the back of his head, sending him to the dirt below. She then kicked him once in the ribs for good measure. "No, I didn't lose myself. I lost a pathetic husk that I thought was me. I've never felt freer. Love is worthless, war… now there is real power. Ares is correct. Might makes it right."

Aphrodite approached the body of Hercules just as he was about to get to his feet. She put her cold black leather boot to his throat. She stared down at him, coldly saying, "Time to die brother."

Ares appeared, "Sister… it's time to come home. Your father misses you."

Seeing the distraction, Hercules rolled out from under her boot just as Xena was getting back to her feet.

Ares continued, "Aphrodite, it's time for you to come home."

Aphrodite turned away from the God of War angrily replying. "I don't have a home."

Xena and Hercules caught the nod of Ares, as if he was saying that he would handle her and that they should complete their mission. With that, Hercules and Xena continued off towards their goal of reaching Selenta. Ares stared back at his sister, "I've never been good at this kind of thing… but, it's time to stop fighting. Father can help you."

Aphrodite turned around and struck Ares across the face, "I don't want his help, or yours. Go away."

Ares held his arms out, "No. I won't leave without you."

Aphrodite smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now is the time I truly unseat the sitting God of War and take his place as the master of man's ambition."

Ares replied in a low growl, "Aphrodite…"

The warning from Ares was ignored as a bolt of energy struck him in the face. Fully restored by Zeus of his godlike powers, Ares struck back with a flurry of bolts. Firing one after another, they would not step back as they continued to battle. Aphrodite smiled as she started to build up a major blast of godlike power. Ares, knowing full well what she was doing prepared one of his own. The two gods prepared for the shots that would affect even a god. Each was ready to take the other out, if that's what needed to be done.

For Ares, he wanted more than anything to have his sister back, but the tactician inside him told him that no matter what, he needed to deny Chaos access to her power. For Aphrodite, Ares had existed as the goal post. Her transformation from love goddess, to war goddess would be complete if Ares was gone. Without Ares, the world would have to acknowledge her place.

The stared each other down for a second, and then fired the now massive bolts of power at each other. The sky suddenly filled with a massive explosion of blue light that radiated across the city of Corinth. When the smoke cleared… both were lying motionless on the smoking, blackened ground.

8

Several yards away Hercules and Xena ducked into a small ally as blue energy radiated down the passageways into the city proper. Xena asked in surprise, "What in Hades was that?"

Hercules turned to answer, "That could only mean one thing. Aphrodite, or Ares, or both… are out of the equation."


	46. The Face Off

The Face off

Selenta looked downward on her recently replaced hand. She was ready this time to face Xena. Last time they fought, it had been close between her and Xena. While Selenta had lost her hand in that battle, it could have easily been Xena who lost a limb instead. They'd gone blow for blow and a moment that was almost like luck, it was Selenta who lost the engagement, something that stung at Selenta deeply. She had made her whole life at being better than Xena, the fact that that bitch had bested her… that… was unforgiveable. She would have to repay the warrior princess.

In exchange for her loyalty, Chaos had seen fit to restore her lost hand and give her another chance, this time she'd make Xena lose a few body parts. Selenta smiled as she thought of not removing the Warrior Princess's hand, but rather her head. She even thought of the perfect place to mount it when all this was over.

8

Callisto charged across the battlefield, moving from one gate to the other. Too busy to watch the city of Corinth burn, her focus was on keeping the army on task. The war needed to be won, and it needed to be won today.

Gabrielle continued to watch from in front of the group of archers that she'd been given command of, as men died. She watched with great difficulty as the defenders would dump boiling oil onto the soldiers below as they attacked the gate with the ram. The site of the mean burning to death from that was almost too much… but she held her composure and continued to order her troops to fire upon the wall. She hoped that this battle would end quickly.

8

Three dozen soldiers swarmed Xena and Hercules. Xena unhooked her Yin Yang Chakram and fired it at the attackers. The round weapon split into two and took out 8 soldiers, then flew back to Xena. Catching the round weapon, she twisted, slicing the throat of an attacker and then drove herself into the oncoming enemies.

Hercules seized ahold of a soldier's shoulder; twisting in the air he kicked another soldier in the face. Landing back on his feet, he elbowed another soldier in the face. Another attacker came at him with a spear. Seizing it, Hercules flipped the enemy over his head and into a wooden house. Hercules broke the tip of the spear off, and then twisted the staff knocking out five men instantly.

Together, the two heroes drove back the attackers, sending the remaining men running in fear. At this point, Xena stepped forward seeing a group of Archers stringing some arrows. Xena grabbed her chakram, dialed in her target and shot ahead. The chakram intercepted each arrow cutting the heads off, rending them harmless as they landed on the ground by Xena and Hercules.

Another group of soldiers emerged, but Hercules turned to them saying, "Batter up." With a single strike, four warriors found themselves airborne. "They got some good airtime out of the deal at least." Hercules ducked as a sword came his way, and then shoved his shoulder into the rib cage of the man, knocking his blade from his hand, sending him to the ground in pain.

Back to his feet, Xena and Hercules stood back to back as soldiers began to surround them. Hercules asked, "You have a plan right?"

"Yea. Don't die."

"Good plan. What's plan B?"

"Live through this."

The soldiers charged as a single unit, but Xena leapt into the air, screaming her battle cry. Leaping onto the oncoming attackers, Xena knocked an entire rank of men to the ground. Hercules grabbed the first man in reach and tossed him hard. His body flew back into the hordes of men in front of him, knocking them over.

Xena turned her head, "Hercules move!"

Hercules dived, tackling a soldier along the way. Behind him a single catapult shot landed on the ground. The affect took a dozen soldiers out. Another catapult streamed overhead, towards the castle in the distance. Xena guessed that it was a misfire. However, the affect was apparent on the remaining men as their willingness to battle seemed lessoned. Ever the master of creating fear, Xena shouted, "Stand back. I got this."

Xena seized a second sword from the ground and charged madly into the wavering ground, she sliced a head off from a soldier, gutted another, and ripped open the ribcage of a third. To her left, three soldiers fell to the ground, missing their sword arms, to the right, one man crawled across the ground screaming has spine had been severed from a slash across the lower back. Nastiness of this kind of fighting wasn't something Xena had preferred to do since she'd turned to good, but in this case, it was needed and the men stood back in fear. A soldier, who was still too close to the warrior princess, instantly got beheaded.

Seeing the damage that Xena had done in a matter of seconds, the soldiers began to run, preferring not to die. With the road clear, Xena dropped one of the swords and turned to a somewhat horrified Hercules. "Let's go…"

"Xena…"

"That… Saved our lives. Let's go."

Hercules nodded as they charged towards the castle.

A few moments later, the two found themselves standing in front of the castle gate way. In the distance Xena saw Selenta standing in the court yard. As if challenging them to battle. Xena approached as Hercules followed behind her.

A group of soldiers tried to charge at Xena, but Selenta shouted, "Stop! You will not attack them."

Selenta turned her body towards Xena, pointing her two swords at the warrior princess. "It's time Xena. To fight and to die. You and me, one more time, no more running. We fight, and we end it here."

Xena turned to Hercules, "Go into the castle and save your mother and brother. We'll need Iphicles especially. I got Selenta."

Hercules asked, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Hercules nodded, and then took off towards the castle.

With the demigod on his way to save his mother, Xena approached Selenta as the younger woman Selenta, stood waiting.

Selenta was the first to speak, "You know Xena. Many dozen shots of catapults have landed around here, and yet there are three trees here in the courtyard, and these are the same three that were here yesterday, and they weren't even touched by the battle. Oh… I know… look at the castle, it's been beat all to Hades."

Xena aimed her sword at Selenta, "Well, the trees may be fine, but I'm about to put you down."

"Really?" Selenta approached Xena, both her swords out.

"I see someone was nice enough to give you a fresh new hand."

Selenta grinned, "Well Chaos… he likes me. What can I say? I'm a likable person. I seem to win everyone over, except maybe you."

"What happened to you Selenta? You weren't like this when you were in my army ten years ago."

"No? When I followed you to Corinth, and then you found out that I'd lied to join your army, and you kicked me to the curb? Cast me out without knowing my true potential."

Xena shook her head. "I needed people I could trust."

"You speak of trust? Disgusting… your man Dagnine murdered Borias in front of us. You didn't like me, because I would have replaced you."

Xena laughed, "You could have never handled what I did."

"No? Ask yourself something Xena. When you wanted Corinth, you were really after using it as a launch point to take Athens, weren't ya? Well you know what… You never even made it to Athens, I on the other hand. I not only took that city but I broke it. Athens will never rise again."

"And that makes you happy?" Chided Xena.

"Yes. I am better than you ever were."

Xena shot back in an angry tone. "If that were true… you would have never slaughtered all those people. Someone who was better than me would have never done the things you've done. Someone who was better, would not have been a monster, like I was, or worse than I was, as you are now."

"No. I am better and no amount of holier than thou speech from you is going to change that. Today, I'm going to kill you and that's going to be the end of it."

Xena smiled, "I took your hand once, little girl. This time I may take your life."

"Really…"

Selenta charged with her two swords out. Xena was barely able to deflect them as she almost fell backwards. Both blades passed within inches of her throat. Another swing scratched Xena across the forward head sending a streak of blood down Xena's face."

Selenta stepped back, "Are you sure you can win this? Last time you got lucky, today you are going to get killed. Now… if you are ready…"

Xena wiped the blood from her left eye as she approached her enemy, "Oh yea… I'm ready."


	47. Bringing the Peace

Bringing the Peace

After a long funk I have returned to website. Special Thanks to Silvermoonlight and Stardawn who supported me during tough times. You made me believe I could come back when I was ready.

8

Hercules hated to leave Xena behind him but she was right. Saving his mother and Iphicles was the more important job to do right now. Two guards stood in front of Hercules to block his entrance, but he punched them both the face while saying, "Good night." Another guy charged at Hercules but instead found himself face first to a stone wall. Hercules charged ahead, at this moment redemption wasn't on his mind but rather freeing his family.

8

Xena and Selenta circled each other waiting for the other to make the move. Xena's forehead was bleeding profusely, she was going to have to be careful and focus on the task ahead. Finally Xena charged but she was quickly deflected by Selenta. Xena twisted to avoid one of the blades, while blocking another one. Leaping in the air at Selenta, she was surprised to see Selenta leap with her keeping her sword targeted towards Xena's head. Landing on their feet, they exchanged blows several more times.

Xena ducked and tried to strike her in the abdomen but Selenta blocked just barely missing Xena's ear. Selenta approached dragging the sword's tip just slightly above the ground grazing the soil. Xena took a step forward but a twist from Selenta shot sand in the warrior's eyes. Xena barely avoided attack after attack as she tried to clear her eyes.

Selenta pushed Xena further back striking hard. Xena could not seem to get her guard up. Selenta was taking advantage of her edge. Xena had nothing left but her instincts until she could get all the dirt out of her eyes while Selenta had everything going for her.

Still those instincts had kept Xena alive for a long time now, and with a simple sweep of the feet, she forced Selenta had first into the wall. Xena took the moment to finally get a chance to wipe her eyes, and then struck forward at Selenta.

Each warrior traded blow after blow, it seemed like they were getting nowhere. It was like they couldn't best one another. Each swing would be blocked by the other, every stab would be dodged, and every strike… avoided. They were evenly matched. They found themselves standing off against one another, swords pointing at each other's throats.

"Xena, I studied you. I knew how you fought. I read all your campaigns, after you excommunicated me from your army I found new motivation. I spoke to people you fought beside. I killed people who had been your allies, and people who had been your enemies. I found Amazons who taught me how you did your aerial moves. Xena… Anything you can do. I can do. Because I know you. I studied your entire career until the moment you got weak and became another do gooder fool."

Xena smiled, "Really… You know people say about people who claim to know everything?"

"What's that Xena?"

"No one likes a smart ass." Xena leapt into the air doing a twist while throwing her chakram at Selenta who only managed to dodge it.

Selenta fell back in surprise at the move, "What in hades was that?"

"Something new. From when I fought Callisto in the land of Chaos."

Selenta felt Xena close in, but tried to make a run for a better position but Xena's sword caught her dress and pinned Selenta to the wall.

Xena closed in, "I used that move on Cortese. But you wouldn't have read that because I was in my do gooder phase."

Selenta smiled as she ripped her clothes from the sword. "Oh that's alright Xena. Because now you're unarmed."

Selenta charged but Xena kicked her fist causing Selenta's sword to fly through the air. Xena quickly caught it as she smiled, "You see Selenta. I learned that move when Hercules and I were fighting over the sword we were going to use to free Prometheus. But you see. You didn't read that, because I was doing good and therefore wasn't worth your time or attention."

Selenta snarled, "Shut up! You were weak! You were unworthy of my attention then!"

Xena dropped her sword, "C'mon then Selenta. If I'm so weak, you should be able to take me now."

Selenta pulled out a dagger as she screamed in rage. Just Selenta came within inches, a dagger leapt up from Xena's cleavage into Xena's outstretched hand. The Warrior Princess ducked below Selenta's stab taking the breast dagger and struck Selenta in the ribs. A mortal wound.

"That one. Well, I'd never had a breast dagger before. But when I was traveling with Gabrielle she took a fancy to it. When I took it away from her, I decided to keep it for myself. Thought it might be useful one day."

Selenta fell to her knees as Xena continued, "You see Selenta. When you study up on a warrior, you should always read the latest edition."

Selenta coughed blood, "I will get you Xena…" Then the defeated warrior lost consciousness.

Xena looked down on the defeated warrior, "You were like me all along and just like me. Someone showed up and beat you." Xena picked up her sword and sheathed it, leaving Selenta's cold body where it had fallen.

8

The Castle shook as Hercules entered the prison. There he saw his own mother shackled to the wall. No doubt under Herc's own orders. How could he get over this? Did it matter that it was really some dark force that had controlled his actions? How could he forgive himself… his own hands had done this to his mother, regardless of who had been in control.

Hercules spoke, "Mother…"

The woman replied, "Stay back! Please don't hurt me! I can't stand to be hurt by you."

Hercules approached his mother, sadness in his eyes and tears going down his eyes. "My God mother… I'm so sorry. How could you ever forgive me?"

Alcmene looked into her son's face, "Hercules? It's you… I don't know how, but it's you…"

Hercules looked at his mother with his sad eyes, "Yes, something had…"

"Yes. Before, that wasn't you. It had your body, your voice, and your strength but it wasn't you. I know you… I see you there now."

Hercules broke her chains and then seemingly melted her now free arms. "Mom. I did something terrible. Not just to you, but to so many people. I became what I fought against all my life."

His face in her chest as she held him, "It's alright…"

"No it's not alright. I did it. That dark thing inside forced me to do it and… and… I couldn't… didn't stop it. I tried…" Hercules eyes watered with tears, "I tried…"

Alcmene turned her son's head towards him, "Hercules look at me… look."

Hercules watched her face as water continued to gush from his eyes. Alcmene stated, "I know you, and I know you fought with all your might against that thing that had been inside you. I know you would have never done all this on your own. Everything that happened, it wasn't your fault."

Hercules dried his tears, "I was Hercules. I'm supposed to be stronger than that, or anything."

"Son, Even with all your great strength. You can't do everything. Even you have your limits. I know it's going to be hard for you but I'm going to be there for you every step of the away."

Suddenly another voice chimed in, "Brother. I know this is touching and I figured out just by listening that you had no control over your actions before. But can you please hurry up and take these chains off me? Any time now…"

Hercules freed him from the chains as well. Picking up his mother he said, "We need to get out of here. The catapults will bring this castle down on us if we wait much longer."

Just as Hercules was about to exit, Xena popped in, "You coming or not?"

Hercules nodded as he and his family quickly left the dungeon. As they tried to make their way outside of the castle, it was already coming down upon them.

Xena shouted as she dodged a chandelier, "We need to move faster!"

Around them, the soldiers inside weren't trying to put up a fight either. They weren't about to be crushed by a castle for this cause.

Finally after dodging a lot of failing rubble, Hercules, Xena, Alcmene, and Iphicles all managed to make it ouside of the castle just as it fell in behind them. One of the officers in charge spotted them, he shouted, "Arrest them! Arrest them!"

Hercules quickly punched him out, "If you all want a chance to survive you had better surrender."

One man spoke up, "I'm the officer in charge here! I'm not surrendering."

Iphicles shouted, "I am the King of Corinth and if you don't want executed, then you had better surrender right here and right now."

"We serve King Hercules!?"

Iphicles picked up a sword, "Does it look like Hercules is in command of anything?"

The commander's eyes went to the body of the fallen Selenta.

"She's not going to be giving orders any more either."

Faced with a now armed Iphicles, a menacing looking Xena, and seeing Hercules clearly not trying to run anything, the commander reluctantly turned around, "Surrender! The War is over! Pass the word!"

Xena turned to Hercules, "You need to get out of here. Sparta and the others will want your blood and we're going to need you against Chaos."

Hercules paused, "Yes, you know where to meet me right?"

"Yes. Go."

Hercules and Iphicles traded looks, and then finally the demigod nodded at Xena, and quietly disappeared into the shattered city. All around, Xena watched as soldiers everywhere dropped their sword. Then she turned her eyes to where Selenta had laid, but the body was missing.

Xena demanded, "Soldier! Why did that woman's body go?"

The soldier looked, "I don't know! It was there… and now it was gone."

Xena looked up at the skies. She guessed that perhaps Chaos had seen fit that she had not seen the last of Selenta. But that would come soon enough. Corinth had surrendered and that was all that mattered at the moment.


End file.
